


Незнакомцы c разных планет

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Space Opera, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Орландо  работает жиголо для утехи пришельцев, втянутый в профессию по воле судьбы. Йен — его сосед и механик элитных катеров по совместительству. У каждого из них есть свои мечты, переживания и цели. Что может быть общего у таких людей? Что перевернет их мир и заставит двигаться к желаемому?





	1. Часть I. Любое возможное будущее Глава 1. Мечты и страдания

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: в тексте присутствует групповой секс мжм, проституция с иными расами и однополый откровенный секс.  
Если вас такое смущает, поберегитесь и не читаете:)
> 
> Саундтрек: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Yz2t1QeIHQ

Криоландка уже была готова, она его возжелала, растянулась на светло-оливковых простынях, своей серой кожей пачкая ткань жировой смазкой. Орландо моргнул пару раз, настраиваясь, но возбуждения не прибавилось, правая рука сегодня не спасала. Он неловко улыбнулся, выставил в воздух указательный палец:  
— Погоди, детка, я на секунду. Забыл защиту.  
Пришлось в срочном порядке сваливать в сортир и пить быстродействующую сладкую пилюлю, влияющую на потенцию. Черт бы их побрал, этих непривлекательных пришельцев, в особенности криоландцев и торобиотов. Первые были почти неотличимы от человека, но с серой кожей и скверно пахнущим жировым секретом. От них пахло сырой рыбой, а отмыться после часа коитуса не представлялось возможным. Они, благо, щедро платили, и Орландо был готов пожертвовать собой ради достижений своих целей.  
Торобиоты же были панцирными существами, с маленькими хоботками вместо носов и густой черной шевелюрой у обоих полов. Их кожа переливалась из синего цвета в зеленый и была привлекательной, в какой-то мере.  
В паху потяжелело, он облегченно выдохнул. Что ж, пора вернуться к выполнениям своих обязанностей, пускай получает, за что платила. Ему уже не привыкать.  
После двух клиентов уже тянуло ко сну, ещё пришлось добираться на вызванном такси-катере до своей съемной квартиры. На завтра график был заполнен, один арнадец и одна торобиотка, можно и перетерпеть. Но каждый из них просил свой образ, и приводить себя в соответствующий вид иногда приходилось поспешно. Спасал статус элитного заведения, больше двух-трех клиентов на день ему не предоставляли. И на том спасибо.  
Орландо уже раздумывал, как можно сократить время на приготовления и прикорнуть между клиентами, тупо пялясь в стекло такси. Собственно, там не наблюдалось ничего нового. Платформы парили в воздухе над земной поверхностью, отстроенные высотки на них пестрели разнообразной рекламой, толпились земляне и пришельцы в одном потоке, зрение шалило и выбрасывало из толпы то одну фигуру, то другую.  
Мужчина снимал квартиру в хорошем районе, за что приходилось платить немаленькие деньги и делить её с соседом. Распределяя поровну ренту, они оставались в плюсе. Платформа 48 стала родным домом за пять лет, и уже отголоски того кошмара, что пережил Орландо, пробираясь на высоту, казались лишь сном. Еще в шестнадцать он жил со своей родительницей на поверхности земли, ютился в тесных бетонных коробках, называемых в простонародье кубами. Они сортировали отходы с элитных платформ, получали за это деньги и могли в мусоре вырыть для себя что-то полезное. Но его мать скончалась от заражения крови, и ещё несовершеннолетний Орландо впервые подставился в местном порту. Усатый мужик из хорошего района на платформе драл его не жалея, но сдержал обещание и нелегально провез наверх.  
Собственно, если бы не везение, то и того, что есть у него сейчас, Орландо бы не имел. Его заприметил один агент из эскорт-службы, предложила работу и щедрый процент. Задница ещё саднила от усача, но жрать уже хотелось. В космопорте его невежливо пихали тяжелой обувью, принадлежавшей разным расам, и он подумал, что терять уже нечего.  
Линда, так представилась агент, была женщиной слегка за тридцать, сухой как трость и с ярко красными волосами, туго собранных в конский хвост. Её огромные глаза выделялись на бледном лице, почти черные, перехватывали всё внимание от тонких некрасивых губ и широкого носа. Она была по своему прекрасна, властная и всегда в неподходящей обуви. Её шпильки цокали по бетонному полу платформ, рискуя провалиться в немногочисленные решетки вентиляции, но она справлялась, каким-то чудом чуть ли не порхала над поверхностью.  
В первую их встречу она вздернула его подбородок костлявыми пальцами, заглядывая в голубые глаза, и четко сказала:  
— О «Седьмом удовольствии» знает много галактик, я тебя озолочу и не дам в обиду, Ори.  
Тогда он ещё не догадывался, что человек из плоти и крови, без посторонних модификаций и силиконового тела, очень ценился среди пришельцев. Они слетались как мухи на варенье, в поисках диковинных ощущений. Уже лет двести Земля являлась дипломатическим оплотом для нескольких планет. Сюда прилетали, подписывали договоры о торговле, мирных отношениях и всякой прочей ерунде. Ждали своего корабля и уматывали обратно в космос к своим планетам. Но мимоходом познавали все прелести землян и их жизни. Для некоторых рас они были эдакими неизведанными существами, кто-то расценивал их как секс-забаву, и тогда у Линды прибавлялось работы; кто-то поражался их умению выживать и при этом сохранять семьи и быт; кто-то просто ожидал пересадки на другой космолет, пытаясь скоротать время небольшой экскурсией.  
Орландо Джеремай принял предложение в тот же день, почти не раздумывая, и прозвище Ори закрепилось за ним, как бирка на одежде, пока та не износится.  
Как на платформу попал его сосед, Йен Корник, Орландо не догадывался. Знал только, что тот работает механиком в сервисе летательных катеров, чинит и доводит до блеска раритетные модели и очень хорошо с этим справляется. Ему платят достаточно, чтобы они могли делить все расходы поровну. Орландо иногда задумывался, а была ли у того вообще такая слезливая история, как у него. Или всё было просто и банально. Кто-то пробивался своей жопой, кто-то руками.  
Катер мигнул фарами, высвечивая высотное здание, блестящее огоньками окон и огромной полупрозрачной рекламой супернового бодрящего напитка. «Один глоток и сутки без сна!» — гласила надпись, и сисястая бабенка с голограммы подмигивала густо-накрашенным глазом. Орландо нехотя повеселился, выгрузил свое натруженное тело из такси, расплатившись электронными деньгами. Плоская панель черным языком выехала из разъема в стенке такси, считала отпечаток пальца и, мигнув зеленым, исчезла, задвигаясь. Кожаный браслет на руке пискнул, на малюсеньком экранчике высветилась забранная сума.  
Их квартира находилась на седьмом этаже из двадцати, стилизованная под дерево входная дверь навевала уют, а зачастую молчаливый механик уже вернулся домой и уже готовил ужин. Они в этом идеально сходились, аккуратные и практичные. Кто первый пришел, тот и начинает готовку, у кого свободный выходной — убирает общую кухню и гостиную.  
Йен Корник был рыжим, веснушчатым, с яркими зелеными глазами, двадцатипятилетним парнем. Волосы тот предпочитал стричь в короткий полубокс, ходил в футболках с разными картинками под настроение и темных джинсах. Впрочем, сейчас заценить принт не вышло бы, он напялил на себя фартук с веселыми мультяшными машинками и что-то насвистывал себе под нос, старательно мешая варево в кастрюльке.  
— Здоров. Что на ужин? — Орландо облегченно вздохнул и развалился на стуле за столом. Йен, не прекращая помешивания, улыбнулся в ответ, кивая.  
— Привет. Ты рано. Лапша с мясом и соусом.  
— Ух. Хорошо. Спать уже хочется.  
— Тяжко пришлось сегодня? — поинтересовался сосед больше для приличия, чем страдая истинным интересом. Один раз Орландо рассказал в красках про его шлюшную работу. Йен позеленел как-то сильно подозрительно, усиленно сглатывая и выпивая здоровенными глотками стакан фильтрованной воды, явно борясь с тошнотой, и после этого они ограничились общими деталями.  
— Да так. Криоландка и криоландец. Я больше двух клиентов этой расы за день не выдерживаю, — хохотнул уставший Орландо.  
— А я думаю, откуда рыбой потянуло, — ответил смехом Йен. — Через пять минут будет готово. Можешь пока в душ.  
Орландо благодарно кивнул и ушел в совмещенный санузел, мечтая, уже в третий раз за день, смыть с себя въевшийся запах. Все-таки здорово, что они могли хорошо ладить и понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
Съехались они почти два года назад, до этого Орландо жил со своим коллегой, неряшливым и ужасным пофигистом. Он с облегчением вздохнул, когда тот себе нашел девчонку и переехал на Арнаду, помогать ей с разведением флоры, а на объявление о поиске соседа откликнулся Йен.  
***

Сегодня работы оказалась немного, в основном постоянные клиенты и любители поглазеть на работу механика. Йен любил свою работу, тешился, что начальство с ним считается и хотел накопить денег, чтобы переспать со своим соседом.  
Корник предполагал, что такой красавец, как Ори, не клюнет на него, даже внимания не обратит. Поэтому он решил не пропускать тренировки в спортзале дважды в неделю, откладывал деньги на депозит и мечтал не о переезде на другую планету, как Орландо, а о его любви к себе. Глупо, пожалуй. Но что оставалось, если с первого дня их знакомства голубоглазый брюнет четко высказал свои табу насчет отношений с соседом. Пришлось соглашаться на проживание рядом и пытаться подбить к нему клинья незаметно. Или накопить нужную суму и снять его как все, урвав и себе кусочек внимания.  
Узнав о роде деятельности друга, Йен скис окончательно, посмотрел в зеркало на свое округлое пузико и решил подкачаться, повысив свои шансы привлекательным телом. Одновременно со спортзалом и надеждами на охмурение, он и завел себе эту копилку. Механик пытался пробить путь к сердцу парня через желудок, по старинке, через заботу, заделался супераккуратным и отзывчивым к любым просьбам. Но Орландо благодарно хлопал его по плечу, помогал поддерживать быт на равных и не велся. Ни на намекающие майки с картинками, ни на заигрывания, ни на вкусную еду. Да и как тут отношения заводить, если имеют каждый день и много, утешал себя Йен, не бросая попыток.  
По окончании рабочего дня они ели и разбредались по своим комнатам, редко общаясь долго. Да и времени особо не оставалось после работы. Орландо запирался в своей комнате, напяливал киберочки и пялился в них, просматривая видео, пока его не рубило сном. Йен наблюдал за другом, хотел провести время с ним, но не решался быть настырным. Так же валился на широкую постель и вырубался.  
Сидя за столом в кухне, смежной с гостиной, он тайком подглядывал за Орландо, ловил его плавные движения, завидовал примерным манерам и легкости, которой грубый механик не имел. Мокрые с душа волосы спадали волнами до плеч, открывая одну сторону выбритого виска с причудливыми узорами. Корник опускал взгляд в тарелку, радовался похвале о вкусной еде от Ори и поглядывал из-под ресниц на капающую с волос воду, скрывающуюся каплями за воротом футболки.  
— Завтра придется допоздна задержаться, назначили с разбросом время, — усиленно жуя, сказал Орландо.  
— А? — Йен слишком увлекся, пропуская часть фразы, но Орландо, видимо, сильно устал, продолжил без повторения, заставляя въезжать в смысл слов с трудом.  
— Заказали образы разные. Там мужлана подавай, там чуть ли не хрупкого юношу, — он махнул вилкой в воздухе, пожаловался: — Не получается мышцы развить, приходиться на диете сидеть.  
— Ага, — выдавить получилось только это, в красках представляя сухие мышцы соседа. Сегодня крыло как-то по-особенному остро. Недотрах, он самый. Уже и забыл последнего бывшего.  
— …А потом ещё жалуются, что качка подсунули, Линда меня шутливо ругает, мы с ней ржем…  
Йен, кажется, завис, дальнейшее пропуская мимо ушей, задумываясь, как же ему всё же тяжело, наверное. Настраиваться на этих инопланетян, держать себя в форме, бояться насилия. Терпеть, в конце-то концов.  
У Корника не было такой необходимости пробивать себе путь наверх, его отец помог ему устроиться, прежде чем переселился на другую планету. Он был ученым, и его миссии были засекречены. Он однажды дал выбор юному Йену: лететь с ним или остаться на Земле, но дальше действовать самостоятельно и обеспечивать себя тоже самому. Понятно, что выбрал молодой человек, не тяготеющий к наукам. Отец забрал мать, дал денег на первое время и снял ему временное жилье, пока Йен искал работу. Вот уже пять лет отец не выходил на связь, но бюро космических дел слало раз в полгода письма, отец и мать живы.  
— Я уже спать, — потянулся Орландо всем телом, не подозревая, как выглядит, или знал, но неосознанно провоцировал. Йен поглубже вдохнул воздух, доводя себя до головокружения, кивнул и запихнулся порцией лапши.  
Из-за стола он выбрался уже после того, как темная макушка скрылась в дверях своей комнаты, старательно скрывая веселым фартучком возбуждение.  
***

Йен был вчера странным, хмурился всё время, поглядывал странно и, наверное, не стоило столько рассказывать о своей работе, понятно же было, что он его отвращал. Орландо и сам не рад затягивать в разврат чистого душой и телом механика, но лишних ушей, увы, в запасе не имелось. Приходилось страдать Йену.  
В два часа дня, заплетши волосы в косу-колосок на макушке и открывая свои выбритые виски, намазавшись маслом с тональным эффектом для подчеркивания мышц, он встретил торобиотку. Клиентка оказалась ещё совсем юной особью, млела от ласки и получала свое удовольствие не раз. Орландо был доволен проделанной работой и через пару часов, изможденная оргазмами, инопланетянка рассчиталась и покинула небольшую комнату с одной огромной кроватью. До арнадца оставался ещё час, и следовало привести себя в порядок, преображаясь в юношу.  
Душевая была спрятана за неприметной дверью в углу, там же была и гардеробная по совместительству. Настроение было отличное, секс с клиенткой неутомительным, и Орландо расслаблялся под струями воды, напевая веселенькую песню.  
Арнадец опоздал, пришел на полчаса позже оговоренного времени. По его внешнему виду Орландо признал в нем охотника. Ярко-синие глаза, светлые волосы, тонкие поджатые губы. Он был одет в свою привычную для охотника одежду. Кожаный плащ, грубые брюки, рубашка из тканой материи и высокие ботинки на толстой подошве. Оружие у него забрали на входе в бордель, но его это мало заботило. Охотники были очень сильными и выносливыми, справиться с человеком и голыми руками ему бы не составило особого труда. У Орландо было всего пару клиентов с Арнады за его довольно большую карьеру. Ходили слухи, что охотников почти не осталось на родной планете, их ген вырождался.  
Арнадец выглядел максимум на тридцать лет, но Орландо так же слышал, что к нему можно смело прибавлять годков сорок, чтобы узнать их настоящий возраст. Благодаря своей быстрой регенерации они очень медленно старели.  
Незнакомец скинул плащ прямо на пол, не заботясь о его сохранности, расстегнул брюки и переступил через них, приближаясь к сидящему на кровати Орландо.  
— Ори, стань на четвереньки и возьмись руками за изголовье кровати, — грубым голосом дал указания арнадец, не отводя своих синих глаз и предпочитая обращаться по имени.  
Орландо послушался, хватаясь за прутья руками, скользя коленями на гладкой простыне. На поясницу легла тяжелая ладонь, прогибая. Арнадец хмыкнул, развел его ягодицы в стороны, внимательно рассматривая.  
— Не бросай перекладину. Сейчас то, как ты подготовился, будет иметь для тебя значение. Я не буду сдерживаться и нежничать.  
Орландо гулко сглотнул, но кивнул головой. Словно это была новость в его нелегкой профессии, с ним особо никто не церемонился и раньше. Попадался нормальный, обычный секс, но зачастую было вот так, как с арнадцем.  
Охотник вошел в него резко, как и обещал, раздвигая толстым стволом стенки заднего прохода и срываясь в бешеный ритм. Он был неутомим, работал поршнем в смазанной заднице, толкая Орландо вперед к прутьям кровати. Руки скользили по перекладине, сбивая, но Орландо терпел, хорошо, что арнадец не просил ему подыгрывать.  
Сколько прошло времени, хастлер не смог бы ответить. Все горело огнем, неудобная поза уже доставала, а охотник всё не заканчивал и не заканчивал, размеренно вбивался, как запрограммированный. Орландо решился, деликатно кашлянул, оборачиваясь головой к плечу, глядя на двигающееся тело.  
— Может, по-другому? Вам, возможно, будет легче в другой позиции, — толчки прекратились так же неожиданно, как и начались, охотник сверкнул глазами.  
— Перевернись.  
Орландо послушался, сполз с толстого члена, выдыхая от полученной передышки, и тут же неожиданно получил по лицу ладонью наотмашь. Арнадец бил не сильно, но грубо, раздавал пощечины, а Орландо пытался прикрыть свое лицо, сдавленно забормотал:  
— Я вызову охрану, у вас не заказано насилие. Так нельзя…  
Его руки перехватили, с силой заводя вверх, опять к прутьям, крепко перевязывая веревкой, которую охотник взял откуда-то у себя, слишком всё неожиданно случилось, не успел толком ничего увидеть. Распластанный по кровати, он начал извиваться, отпихивать обезумевшего клиента, но до коммуникатора на запястье было уже не дотянуться. Поджарое, но сильное тело тоже не удавалось оттолкнуть, охотник, уже не стесняясь, прикладывался кулаками к лицу, к телу, разбивая тонкую кожу на губах в кровь. Орландо, кажется, отключился от особо сильного удара в висок, а когда очнулся, его грубо трахали, хватая за ноги и разводя их в стороны немыслимо широко, казалось, что сухожилия вот-вот треснут и он поломается, словно кукла в детских руках.  
В этот раз всё закончилось быстрее, арнадец зажмурился от удовольствия, толкнулся глубоко, сбиваясь с ритма, изливаясь внутри и отпуская, наконец, ноги Орландо. Тот выдохнул разбитыми губами, следя взглядом, как охотник одевается, заправляет в брюки окровавленный член и довольно улыбается.  
К изголовью кровати арнадец подошел уже полностью одетым, приложил свой коммуникатор к браслету Орландо, назвал суму. Заплатил вдвое больше, но, не отвязывая, вышел прочь из комнаты.  
Уборщик, пришедший вычистить комнату, отвязал Орландо от кровати спустя полчаса.  
***

Ключ звякнул в замке двери, и Йен выглянул из кухни в коридор, опять занимаясь готовкой на правах пораньше вернувшегося домой. Орландо выглядел ужасно, с разбитым опухшим лицом и кровоподтёками на скулах.  
— Ты… Что случилось? — Йен не понял как оказался рядом, подхватывая Ори под локти и ведя в сторону дивана. Но сосед вывернулся из захвата, резко оттолкнулся от механика, нетвердой походкой скрылся в своей комнате. «Даже не поздоровался», — с отчаянием подумал Йен, не зная, что полезного сделать.  
На плите бурно кипел суп, выбрасывая пар в вытяжку, и Корник поспешил выключить еду, пока та не сгорела. Тяжело опустился на стул и прислушался к шорохам в комнате соседа. Гулко ударились дверцы шкафчика, вжикнула молния, стукнуло, брякнуло, Орландо тихо заматерился. И всё, Йен не выдержал, прислонился плечом к косяку, постучал костяшками по гладкой поверхности двери, привлекая внимание, но боясь всё же войти и нарушить негласное личное пространство.  
— Давай помогу. Скажи, что сделать? — Он надеялся, что прозвучало больше участливо, чем умоляюще. С другой стороны двери донесся болезненный стон.  
— Ничего, Йен. Просто дай мне время. Хорошо? Прости, — отчетливо сказал Орландо, таким усталым голосом, что в груди екнуло.  
— Я ужин принесу. В комнате поешь? — Не отставал.  
Тихий выдох.  
— Ладно.  
Пока он насыпал суп в глубокую тарелку и наливал чай в кружку, слышал, что Орландо с кем-то разговаривает. Женский голос удивленно охнул, потом последовали оправдания, из которых Йен понял только то, что это был арнадец, вдвойне оплативший услугу. В конце всего разговора женщина смилостивилась и разрешила неделю побыть дома. Да к черту такую работу, нужно сказать ему, что может получиться его устроить помощником механика, или подыскать другую, пусть менее оплачиваемую, зато более безопасную.  
— Я войду, — предупредил Йен и толкнул ногой дверь в комнату соседа, удерживая в руках по емкости.  
Орландо лежал на ровно застеленной кровати, покрывало лучиками обрамляло его тело, еще полностью одетое в джинсы и черную однотонную футболку с длинным рукавом. Он прикрывал рукой глаза, положив предплечье на веки. Его комната отличалась аккуратностью, всё было ровно сложено и расставлено, ящички в тумбах задвинуты, зашторены занавески. Свет горел ярко, со всех четырех настенных бра, а на прикроватном столике стояла плотно застегнутая аптечка.  
— Такое должно было случиться, рано или поздно. До этого дня мне более-менее везло, — грустно сказал Орландо разбитыми губами, не открывая глаз и не отнимая руки от лица. Он сглотнул, его кадык дернулся под кожей. — Я, правда, сейчас не очень хочу об этом говорить.  
Йен застыл посреди комнаты, мысли не желали формироваться, так хотелось его утешить, но слова не находились. Корник неспешно подошел к постели, поставил еду на тумбу, аккуратно отодвинув аптечку в сторону, к стенке.  
— Как будешь готов. — Не удержался и мягко сжал плечо соседа. Тот лишь тяжело выдохнул и кивнул, не меняя позы.  
Пришлось уходить. Ну что за дурак. Нужно было остаться и заболтать его, рассказать истории из их гаража о том, как его коллега сегодня уронил в масло ключ, а потом не мог им работать, инструмент скользил в руках, не смотря на тщательные вытирания. Как они все ловили детали, хохотали как дети. Тогда было весело. Но не сейчас.  
Когда Йен придумал фразы и слова, вспомнил пару анекдотов и открыл дверь, Орландо уже спал, забыв о своем ужине и включенном свете.  
На следующий день соседу видимо полегчало. Йен вернулся вечером из мастерской и застал Орландо на диване в гостиной, что-то увлеченно читающего на планшете. На плите нашлась запеченная рыба и овощи.  
— Привет. Лучше? — спросил Йен, сбрасывая ботинки в прихожей. Ори дернулся, видимо, от неожиданности, и смущенно заулыбался.  
— Увлекся. Давно уже не читал. — Он выключил книгу, отложил рядом. — Нормально, лекарства быстро действуют. Линда всё равно не пустит на работу раньше чем через неделю, даже если всё заживет. Надеется, что я всё забуду за такой маленький срок.  
— Я тут подумал, может, тебе нужно бросить… — начал Йен, но Орландо не дослушал его, перебил.  
— Я ужин приготовил. Будешь? — Улыбнулся разбитыми губами, ставя в благих намерениях точку. Ясно было, что он не бросит свою работу.  
Йен замялся на секунду, но кивнул, пытаясь сдержать разочарование, и сбежал, чтобы вымыть руки. Когда он вернулся, на столе уже было накрыто, а Орландо болтал обо всем чем угодно, только не о том, что его беспокоило. Было обидно за него и за себя. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Неужели так важно было накопить много денег, неужели так важно покинуть Землю?  
Когда они только съехались, Орландо не таясь, рассказал, зачем копит и откладывает. Он тогда посмотрел так в глаза, что не захотелось ему ничего перечить и осуждать. У каждого есть своя мечта, никто не вправе порицать другого человека за намерение её исполнить. Ну, а способы были у всех разными.  
— Я хочу улететь на Атлантиду, выкупить один из маленьких островков, построить отель и плескаться круглый год в теплом океане. — Доверительно и уверенно, как будто больше в его жизни ничего не имело значения.  
Понятно, что, может, таким образом, он хотел избавиться от гнета бедности и нужды, отдать дань умершей матери, которая хотела для сына самого лучшего, но не смогла его подобающе обеспечить. Параллельно с этим он хотел обучаться, дистанционно получить образование, самосовершенствоваться.  
Атлантида была одной из курортных планет в другой галактике, очень далекой от Солнечной системы. Она была океанического типа с маленькими островками на поверхности, с прекрасным теплым климатом круглый год и приветливыми жителями гуманоидной расы.  
Кто такой был Йен Корник, чтобы осуждать Орландо, уже на тот момент хотевший поиметь соседа за деньги. Может, и не та формулировка, но сути дело не меняло. Он хотел его себе, и плевать, каким способом Ори ему достанется. Поэтому, как и годы назад, механик засунул свои предложения о смене работы поглубже в подкорку и решил не накалять. Они оба хороши, тут ничего не поделаешь.


	2. Глава 2. Побег и точка невозврата

Возвращаться было боязно. Орландо старательно выбрасывал скверные мысли из головы, не давал воспоминаниям вырваться наружу. Ничего страшного, это единичный случай, до этого не происходивший. Первые пара-тройка клиентов прошла под ощутимым напряжением, он не мог нормально расслабиться, зажимался, за что поплатился вечером покрасневшей промежностью и натертым анусом. Но как бы там ни было, боль забылась, опасения улетучились, и он вернулся к своему привычному для себя ритму межрасовой шлюхи.  
Через пару месяцев, после скверного происшествия, его заказали как подарок на совершеннолетие торобиота. Переться пришлось на элитную платформу класса люкс, только с несколькими богато оборудованными особняками. Папаша именинника был влиятельной шишкой у себя на планете и почетным дипломатом на Земле. Стоило постараться, чтобы не портить расположение важной персоны. Линда вручила ему микрокамеру, которая заменяла линзу в глазу и приказала нажимать на коммуникаторе аварийный вызов, в случае насилия.  
Вечеринка намечалась шумная и оживленная, но договор включал в себя только секс с именинником, в месте, где ему этого захочется. На него открыто глазели приглашенные гости, среди которых были и земляне, и инопланетяне. Во взгляде некоторых читалась похоть вперемешку с презрением к его роду занятий. Сегодня пришлось одеваться вызывающе, как того пожелал сам клиент, в обтягивающую черную майку, низко сидящие обтягивающие джинсы и черные ботинки на высокой платформе. Волосы были распущенными и заложенными на одну сторону, открывая один выбритый висок.  
Торобиотец не заставил долго ждать, вечер еще толком не начался, гости только начали разогреваться коктейлями, когда Орландо грубо схватили за локоть и поволокли в небольшую комнату. Это была больше кладовка, чем полноценное помещение, грубые бетонные стены, стилизованные штукатуркой под кирпич, одинокий стеллаж с коробками, в которых неизвестное содержимое. Инорасник шумно дышал своим коротким хоботком-носом, стаскивая с себя узкие штаны, не до конца, лишь до коленей, вываливая на обозрение эрегированный толстый член.  
\- Становись ко мне задом и упрись о стену, - скомандовал юнец, не нежничая и рывком разворачивая свой подарок к себе спиной.  
Орландо встал, как ему было велено, клиенты зачастую предпочитали не видеть глаза шлюхи, стащил джинсы с трусами до щиколоток, но сзади нетерпеливо захрюкали, вынуждая шире расставить ноги. Пришлось выпутывать один ботинок из штанины и раздвигаться. Ничего нового не происходило, в анус уперлась толстая головка с усилием проникая и причиняя легкую боль, Орландо старательно готовился к встрече, не жалел смазки и теперь, закусывая губу от неумелых движений, пытался перетерпеть такое грубое вторжение.   
Торобиотцу оказалась мало покорной услужливости, он потянул за бедра на себя, неспешно вколачиваясь, зарокотал голосом вблизи уха:  
\- Подрочи себе, я хочу увидеть, как землянин кончает от меня. И стони, не стесняйся.  
Орландо старательно изображал бурную страсть, издавая стоны больше от боли, чем от похоти, усиленно тер свой ствол, который с трудом приходил в боевую готовность. Инопланетянин был обрадован, заработав своими бедрами сильнее и совершенно случайно проезжаясь по простате внутри. Орландо облегченно вздохнул, рисовал образами возбуждающие картинки, но в голове некстати всплывал рыжий сосед, его веснушки и пухлый рот. А вчера он вышел из душа без футболки и… Вспоминая дорожку рыжеватых волос, скрывающихся под поясом Йеновых джинсов Орландо, наконец, кончил, забрызгивая семенем стену.  
Сзади послышался восторженный выдох и пришелец, вытащив свой член из дырки, заляпал спермой правую ягодицу.  
\- Приводи себя в порядок и возвращайся к гостям, я еще тебя позову, - тяжело дыша, сказал торобиотец, заправился и вышел из кладовки. Ноги плохо держали, и Орландо опустился на корточки, переводя дыхание. Какого черта ему Йен-то хоть привиделся?  
Его трахали еще дважды, каждый раз заставляя кончать и радоваться сексу. К третьему разу кончать было уже нечем, и раздосадованный пришелец, поцокал языком. Они находились уже в спальне, на широкой кровати. Подвыпивший местного пойла торобиотец, растягивал процесс соития надолго, видимо, как и у человека, у него притуплялась чувствительность.  
Именинник досадливо слез с Орландо, провел лапой по своему члену, и его лицо вдруг озарила радостная улыбка, он что-то задумал.  
\- Жди.  
И все, скрылся за дверью, оставляя Орландо одного на огромной постели. Тот решил так не рисковать, мало что взбредет в голову странному и пьяному инопланетянину, подтянул брюки, проверил коммуникатор. Паранойя была еще жива. В этот раз он угадал, торобиотец привел с собой хихикающих пятерых друзей. Трое его расы, один криоландец и один человек.  
Орландо слетел с кровати, ловко застегнул джинсы, пытливо взглянул на пришельца, начиная порядочно нервничать.  
\- Сегодня ты мой, хочу угостить друзей, - ухмыльнулся торобиотец, и друзья начали окружать Орландо. Круг замкнулся на имениннике, стоявшего, как раз впереди дверей на выход.  
\- Нет такого в контракте. Ты только один имеешь право на секс со мной.  
Присутствующие заулюлюкали, начали подбираться ближе.  
\- А мы никому не скажем. Ты же шлюха, отработай, мы доплатим.  
\- Нет.  
Паника захлестнула тело, Орландо кинулся к торобиотцу и с силой его толкнул, хотел легче, но среагировал сильнее. Адреналин взыграл в крови, добавляя силы. Именинник неловко взмахнул руками и рухнул на пол, ударился об косяк двери и замолк. Его глаза закатились, а на светлой отделке наличника проступило маленькое пятно крови. Орландо испугался, дернул двери за ручку, больше ничего не видя перед глазами, взор застилала мутная пелена, и он бежал, словно за ним гнались, впрыгнул на бегу в арендованный катер. Ввел координаты дома, пытаясь сдержать бухающее в горле сердце.  
***  
\- Я его убил, убил. Нужно валить отсюда, - тарахтел в прихожей Орландо, не разувшись, прошлепал в гостиную, взъерошил волосы пятерней и наткнулся на Йена.   
Механик вернулся домой уже пару часов назад и успел задремать на диване в гостиной. Он встрепенулся от урагана, посетившего квартиру, встал на ноги, пытаясь быстрее проснуться. Орландо стремительно приблизился к нему.  
\- Валим, - сумасшедше дернул его за плечи Ори. – Валим, быстрее. Я думаю, Линда расскажет, где я живу. За мной придут и тебя за компанию тоже…. О-о-о…За что мне это?  
\- Перестань бубнить и расскажи нормально. Что за убийства? – Сонно моргнул Корник, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять друга. Из крепкого захвата он не вырывался и Орландо усиленно затряс его, дергая за бицепсы.  
\- Я убил, теперь нас убьют.  
\- Кого убил?  
\- Клиента. Толкнул, и он ударился и умер… - Глаза фанатично сверкали. – Собираемся, нужно в космопорт, возьми только самое необходимое…  
Договорить горячечный бред Ори не успел, на его руке звонко запищал коммуникатор, высвечивая на дисплее имя агента. Глаза соседа расширились, он еще больше побледнел, но соизволил все-таки отцепиться от Йена и принять вызов. Над браслетом всплыла выпуклая голограмма тощей женщины.  
\- Детка, - сказала Линда прокуренным голосом. – Какого черта ты натворил?  
\- Я…я…я… – Орландо хватал воздух как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, пытался сформулировать мысль, но не успел. Агент перебила, не дав толком ничего сказать.  
\- Тебе лучше уехать, пока шумиха не уляжется. Я видела через камеру, что ты сделал, - она вздохнула, задумалась на миг. – Что ж ты не позвонил? Нам с тобой не стоит дальше продолжать сотрудничество, мне ни к чему такие плохие дела. У меня престижное агентство.  
\- Я запаниковал! Да и …Он же первый...! Он жив?  
\- Да, жив. Но его папаша в ярости. Я скрою твой счет, переведу тебе новые данные на комм. Это единственное чем смогу помочь. Я еще постараюсь их задержать, так что собирай вещи и вали. – Линда грустно улыбнулась и поцеловала ладонь на прощание, выставила пальцы, перепачканные в алой помаде впереди себя, прощаясь. – Пока, детка.  
Связь оборвалась, и Орландо поник, опустил плечи, потер лицо раскрытыми ладонями. Йен засуетился.  
\- Давай, собираемся. Я пойду с тобой, но мне нужно на работе отпуск оформить, хоть заявление скину. – Он заметался по комнате, схватил планшет. – Иди, пакуй чемоданы.  
Улыбнуться получилось кисло, не так обнадеживающе как хотелось. Заказать пассажирские места в космолете уже им не получиться, поздно. Оставалось надеяться, что какой-нибудь транзитный транспорт подбросит их до ближайшей планеты.  
Орландо отмер, кинулся в свою комнату, на ходу проговаривая, что брать с собой. Благо, еще ума хватало взять только небольшой рюкзак, несколько пищевых концентратов, один комплект сменной одежды, аптечку и скудный набор для гигиены. Через полчаса они были уже готовы. Йен не узнавал своего соседа без свойственного ему шика и блеска, он был похож на запуганного и уставшего человека, который не знает, что дальше делать. Оделись они просто в джинсы, футболки, под низ балахонистых худи и в удобные ботинки, не сговариваясь, но ощутимо в дальний путь и почти одинаково. Отличались лишь подобранные цвета и разные прически. Кибер очки висели на шее, оттягивая ремешком кожу, еще больше добавляя сходства, как близнецы.  
\- Ладно, я хозяину квартиры из космопорта напишу, чтобы вещи, оставшиеся, на склад перенес. Придется оплатить, жалко технику. – Орландо оглядел помещение в последний раз, подумал минуту и, кивнув, вышел в коридор из квартиры. Йен последовал за ним, тоже страдая от необъяснимой потери.  
На катере до космопорта пришлось добираться не менее часа, был оживленный рабочий трафик, такси вязло в пробках, медленно пробираясь к цели. Орландо нервно дергал коленом, чем невероятно бесил Йена, но тот молчал, пытался войти в положение друга. Через сорок минут дерганья, Корник подумал, что дружба дружбой, но трясучка отвлекала. Он не выдержал, схватил дергающееся колено рукой, крепко сжимая пальцами, не вырваться. Ори притих, сцепил руки в замок, заламывая пальцы, шумно выдохнул.  
\- Я просто поверить не могу, - отчаянно, будто в слезы сорвется, прошептал Ори. – Я же…Да что же…  
\- Все, успокойся. Что сделано, то сделано. К лучшему, все равно, - как мог, утешил Йен, пытаясь поймать взгляд друга, но тот рассеяно смотрел в окно такси, нога мелко дрожала под прикосновением. – Ты же много уже скопил, хватит для начала, дальше что-то придумаем.  
\- Доберемся до Атлантиды, там решим. – Неуверенно, но уже спокойнее.  
\- Нам главное вылететь с Земли, где-то сделаем пересадку.  
-Аха.  
Больше разговор не клеился, Йен пытался ободрить Орландо еще, выведать о его самочувствие, но тот или кивал, или отмалчивался.   
Космопорт встретил их бешеным темпом, толкающимися инопланетянами вперемешку с землянами. С динамиков то и дело доносился приятный женский голос, указывая, какой шлюз открывается и кому вылет разрешается. Помещение для пассажиров было большим и светлым; ангар, откуда улетали космолеты, серым, бетонным и в следах черной копоти от двигателей.   
Йен старательно протискивался сквозь тела, протягивал за собой от чего-то жутко тормозящего Орландо, пытаясь одновременно выхватить глазами транзитные корабли. Ему повезло минут через десять, мужчина на вид лет сорока, ходил в фирменном комбинезоне компании доставки и, судя по нашивкам, был капитаном судна. Мужик неспешно подошел к аппарату с напитками, усиленно выбирая, чем бы заправиться или отравится. Йен сильнее сжал локоть друга, дернул, ускоряясь, и подобрался поближе к капитану.   
\- Сэр, - обратился Корник к среднему ростом, темноволосому и короткостриженому мужчине. Седина мелкими прядками пробивалась на висках и лбу, придавая капитану солидности. – Вы не подскажете, нам нужно на Атлантиду. Ваш корабль случаем, не туда направляется?  
Капитан не спешил с ответом, выбрал на дисплее ядреный бодрящий напиток, приложил браслет к сканеру, расплачиваясь, и только потом повернул свою голову к Йену и притихшему Орландо. Автомат задребезжал, засветился, готовя напиток.  
\- Я, юноша, лечу на Торобиту, - сверкнул глазами капитан, сканируя друзей разом проницательным взглядом. – Могу подбросить за тридцать унианов. Дальше пересядете, там больше выбор. С Земли на Атлантиду только по путевке.  
\- Хорошо, мы согласны. – Йен опять решил за двоих. Капитан кивнул, забрал из подставки дымящийся стаканчик с жидкостью.  
\- Можете называть меня Крис Рейден, - он глотнул свое синтетическое пойло и поморщился. – Через час вылет, могу провести к космолету.  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо.  
Они опять толкались, прорезались сквозь толпу, пытаясь не потерять идущую впереди спину капитана. «Алая заря» оказался грузовым кораблем, весьма объемным и с ограниченным количеством жилых кают. Им выделили самую маленькую, на две койки-лавки, но с душем и чистым постельным бельем.  
Йен рассчитался своим браслетом, приложив его к руке капитана, дождался, пока мигнет экран и затолкнул Орландо в выделенную каюту. До старта оставалось полчаса, Корник облегченно скинул рюкзак на чистый светлый пол, уселся на свою условную кровать.  
Орландо последовал его примеру, уселся на край, рассматривая все по сторонам и неловко пряча ладони в рукавах. Видимо еще толком не пережил свой стресс.  
\- Нам всего неделю к Торобите лететь, три дня до гипер прыжка и четыре после, - нарушил молчание Йен, пытаясь все же развести на разговор Ори. Но тот лишь кивнул, выдавил из себя измученную улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, я бы без тебя пропал. – Совсем тихо и нерешительно, Корнику пришлось вслушиваться.  
\- Да брось. Ты просто бы сам решал, может лучше вариант придумал.  
Опять грустная полуулыбка.  
\- Ты из-за работы паришься? – Не успокаивался рыжий.  
\- Да в пизду эту работу, обидно, что ли. Как черная полоса началась. – Выдохнул, спрятал ладони под бедра, усаживаясь на них.  
\- Тогда что? Клиент жив, нас вряд ли будут сильно преследовать. А неудачи у всех случаются.  
\- Угу. Немного еще оставалось. Придется переигрывать, на обучение на Атлантиде зарабатывать, - пожал плечами Орландо. Корабль загудел двигателями, завибрировал размеренной тихой еле ощутимой вибрацией. Орландо вдруг признался. – Мне страшно.  
\- Лететь?  
\- Нет. Не иметь четкого плана. Я всю жизнь планировал, шел к цели. Теперь нужно….Да к черту. Мандраж не спал, еще плохо соображаю.  
\- Я заметил, - улыбнулся Йен. – Все наладится.  
Они стартовали, каюта была глухой, без иллюминаторов, поэтому провожать Землю взглядом они не смогли. Да и пофиг, подумал Йен, орбита забита мусором, не получиться разглядеть красоту. Но Орландо он мог теперь рассматривать не опасаясь.  
***  
Экипаж «Алой зари» был маленьким, все-таки капитан рационально использовал место на корабле, не перегружая его не нужными членами команды. Один техник, один медик, четыре оператора и один помощник капитана. С ними на судне насчитывалось десяток человек, все при деле, все помещались в тесном помещении столовой.   
Крис Рейден оказался нормальным мужиком, за отдельную плату в пять униатов позволил им питаться общей едой и в их небольшой столовой. В основном рацион состоял из ранее завакуумированных наборов еды, оставалось разогреть в печке и готово. Аппаратом для напитков им служил похожий «шкаф» ранее виданый в земном космопорте.  
Первую ночь Орландо проспал, вырубился, даже не расстилая лавку-постель, свернувшись зародышем в одной позе до утра. Йен успел сходить на капитанский мостик, договориться о недлительном проживании и поглазеть на звезды через обширный иллюминатор.  
Рыжий несказанно выручил, сам разобрался, что к чему и за все рассчитался, Орландо даже было немного стыдно за свое тормознутое поведение. Но сказывался то ли откативший страх, то ли перенапряжение ночи и он, как только не силился, не мог сконцентрироваться.  
Следующее осознание пришло уже на второй день в пути. Торобита, высушенная планета-пустыня, существовала благодаря туристам, которые были охочи до всякого рода непотребствам. Здесь были легальными любые наркотики, алкоголь, сигареты и проституция среди торобиотов. Но самым главным были жители этой планеты и торобиот, которого толкнул Орландо в ту проклятую вечеринку. Он надеялся, что Линда отбрехалась, и их пока никто не ищет, а если и ищут, то не узнают. Он грел у себя эти мысли весь следующий день и гипер прыжок, но на пятый день все же решил рассказать Йену, чтобы для него не стало вдруг неожиданностью, когда Орландо со всех ног побежит.  
Друг только кивнул, услышав информацию, видимо сделал для себя в уме пометку.   
Вечером, за ужином к ним за стол подсел один из операторов. Орландо уже и забыл как того зовут, усиленно работал челюстями пережевывая пищу. Мужчина улыбнулся, кивнул головой в сторону Орландо, игнорируя сидящего рядом Йена.   
\- Меня Тим зовут, если не помнишь. Я узнал тебя, ты в «Седьмом удовольствии» работал, - обыденно сказал он, складывая локти на стол и сверля Орландо тяжелым взглядом. Но агрессии он не проявлял, выглядел скорее даже дружелюбным.  
Еда стала комом в горле и, Орландо усиленно сглотнул, не разрывая взгляд, чувствуя, как рядом напрягся рыжий.  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Я заплачу, ты не подумай. Скажи только, сколько за отсос? – Понижая голос, почти до шепота, спросил Тим.   
\- Больше не занимаюсь, прости. – Во рту от чего-то закислило и замутило, поднимая тошноту от желудка.  
\- Точно? – Раздосадовано. Орландо коротко кивнул. – Если так, то и ты прости.  
Тим оттолкнулся от стола, поднялся со стула и, бросив еще раз странный взгляд на товарищей, ушел из столовой, в сторону кают. Воздух появился опять, Орландо вспомнил, как дышать, напряжение понемногу отпускало. Чертов послужной список, теперь придется что-то менять в себе, чтобы меньше привлекать внимания.  
\- Молодец, - тихо сказал рядом Йен, и продолжил есть, как и не было инцидента, словно и правда похвалил. Но отвечать Орландо не хотел.  
Через пару дней их высадили в космопорте Торобиты, пожелали счастливого пути, на том и разошлись. Следующий корабль пришлось искать долго. Они бесцельно бродили по ужасным темным коридорчикам, резко контрастирующими с земной обстановкой космопорта. Тут и там, со всех углублений и ниш выступали черноволосые сине-зеленые торобиоты, предлагавшие то дурь, то себя. Орландо раздражало это, он прятал голову в капюшоне, посильнее надвигая его на глаза, шарахался от каждого инорасника, шел плечом к плечу с Йеном, боясь потерять поддержку.   
По взглядам Йена, Орландо понял, что тому интересно, но не на столько, чтобы в этом участвовать. Он рассматривал торобиотов со смесью изумления и отвращения, в равной степени. Орландо и сам привык довольно не скоро к их хоботкам, но уже спустя столько лет не видел уже ничего отвращающего. Было просто неприятно, предоставленному усиленному вниманию, боязно встретить того самого торобиота, который повяжет тебя.  
Они решили найти подходящих людей в кафе, густо облепленное гуманоидами разных рас. Людей, впрочем, на этой планете было мало, что так же являлось хорошим шансом не ошибиться в нужном корабле. С инорасниками договариваться не тянуло, хотелось лететь с более знакомым видом.   
Припасы в рюкзаках было решено сохранить на будущее, и они заказали по местному супу и крепкому чаю, еле дождавшись освободившегося столика, почти в конце помещения. Стол был круглым, металлическим, со столешницей-сеткой, мелкой и будто бы ржавой. Но Орландо старательно потер поверхность ладонью и не увидел отпечатавшейся грязи на ней. Может декор все же. Йен задумчиво смотрел в тарелку и, не смотря на голод, ел не спеша, распробовал местное варево.  
\- Тебе нормально было подставляться таким как они? – Нарушил молчание рыжий, пытаясь выловить глубокой ложкой что-то похожее на мясо в своей миске. – Я просто….  
\- Привык, - разговаривать на эту тему не хотелось.  
\- Я и раньше их видел, но тут торобиотов слишком много, аж пестрит. Захочешь, не отвернешься. - Поделился наблюдением Йен.  
\- В мастерской не часто их встречал что ли?  
\- Не часто, - ложка выловила искомое и отправила в рот. Орландо дождался, пока друг дожует. – У нас были элитные катера, а торобиоты не сильно хорошо разбираются в дорогих вещах. Редко ценители встречаються.  
\- Понятно.  
\- И все же? – Не угомонился любопытный механик. – Как можно?  
\- Йен. – Ссориться не хотелось, но прекратить это не мешало бы. Голос прозвучал предупреждающе.  
\- Прости.  
\- Я, кажется, вижу, кто нам может помочь, - перебил Орландо, усиленно показывая глазами на тучного мужчину, стоящего у сенсорной панели для заказа блюд. На его рабочем комбинезоне были такие же нашивки, как и у капитана Криса.   
Йен повернулся и тоже рассмотрел человека. Они не сговариваясь, поднялись со своих мест, забирая вещи. Суп и так не очень вкусный, подумал Орландо, все же хватая пластиковый стакан с чаем в руку.  
Разгруженный транспортер летел до Криоландии за товарами, пришлось соглашаться на десять суток в пути и пятьдесят униатов. Больше шарахаться от торобиотов Орландо не хотел.  
***  
Йен и правда не понимал своего товарища, значит с такими особями, как эти пришельцы он мог заниматься сексом, а намеков от него не понимал или игнорировал. Корник сетовал на свое нелегкое положение у себя в голове уже пятые сутки, спал и видел как делает первый шаг к Ори. Заигрывает с ним и даже целует. Но как в реальности он не спешил мечты превращать в действие, так и в фантазиях дальше поцелуев дело не доходило. Конечно, он задавался вопросом, как это будет, будоражил ум предвкушением. Смелости не хватало, Орландо по-прежнему тупил.  
Криоландия подула на них ледяным воздухом, ощущавшимся даже через стены космопорта, который был лучше торобиотского, но все еще хуже земного. Пришлось покупать дорогущие термо куртки и штаны, пытаясь сберечь себе необходимые органы и конечности. Капитан корабля, на котором они сюда прилетели, обещал отправиться в обратный рейс через неделю и подбросить их к планете Фиоролле. Она находилась в месяце пути от Арнады и в двух от Атлантиды.  
Предложение было выгодным, состав команды уже привычным, поэтому они договорились с капитаном на дату и время, пошли искать себе временное жилище. Туристов на эту планету было катастрофически мало, глубокий снег, низкая температура, летом минус тридцать, а зимой минус пятьдесят, не способствовала долгим прогулкам и осмотром местных достопримечательностей. Но Криоландия вела торговлю с другими планетами, продавала рыбу диковинных сортов и имела с этого не плохую прибыль. Некоторые виды были полезны в медицине, некоторые рыбины просто вкусными деликатесами.   
С ночлегом возникли определенные проблемы. Во-первых, мотель возле космопорта был забит и расписан на год вперед дальнобойщиками из разных межгалактических рейсов; во-вторых, они не знали планету и куда им собственно направляться. Поиски по голограммной карте не дали результата, подписи были на криоландском языке, который Орландо не выучил за пять лет проституции, а если бы и выучил, то словарный запас был все равно органичен. В постели криоландцы и криоландки были не особо болтливы, а если что-то и болтали, то только по делу. На карте эти дела расписаны не были.  
Спасла их местная криоландка, которая продала им верхнюю одежду, и представилась Айдой. Она по сезону сдавала комнату у себя в доме, но так как сейчас была самая лютая пора, туристов вообще не было, и она предложила им выгодное сотрудничество за пятнадцать унианов за неделю. Это была полноватая женщина, примерно сорока лет, полностью схожа с человеком за исключением серой, почти каменной кожи. Лицо у нее было круглым, с большими глазами и пухлым ртом, пожалуй, она смотрелась даже кукольной. Йен подозрительно втягивал ноздрями воздух, но так и не смог различить тот самый рыбный запах, который приносил с собой Ори, после долгих часов работы. Сам бывший хастлер хитро поглядывал на Корника, похоже догадываясь, о чем тот думает. Признаваться Йену, что тот самый секрет выделялся от возбуждения, он не спешил. До дома она любезно их довезла на своих электрических санях, полностью укрытыми от внешнего мира непроницаемым стеклом. Выглядело комично, но практично.  
Съемная комната оказалась просторной, с двумя полуторными кроватями, светлыми стенами и мягким коричневым ковром на полу. Окна скрывались за легкими бежевыми занавесками, мало скрывающими снег на улице. Белело все и везде, глаза с непривычки слезились и краснели, они толком не могли смотреть на окружающую обстановку, поэтому перевели дух только в доме. Благо, космопорт находился всего в двадцати минутах езды.  
Йен забросил свой рюкзак на единственный комод возле входа и с облегчением повел плечами, разминаясь. Хозяйка пригласила их на ужин, не беря дополнительную плату, стараясь быть гостеприимной. До приема пищи оставалось часа полтора, которые Йен планировал провести с пользой, сходить в душ, переодеться и обустроиться на неделю.  
Орландо заметно повеселел после того как они покинули Торобиту и определились с жильем, насвистывал еле слышно себе что-то под нос, раскладывая вещи на кровати, видимо тоже готовился в душ. Он снял свой балахон, оставаясь теперь в одной обтягивающей футболке и джинсах, верхнюю одежду они оставили на первом этаже вместе с ботинками. У криоландцев было не принято ходить по дому обутыми. Вместо тяжелой обуви на ногах Ори красовались меховые тапочки, такие же как и у Йена. Складывалось весьма чудное зрелище, будто на ногах у них сидят лохматые зверушки.  
\- Я мыться, - известил Йен и пробрался в ванную комнату первым, даже не слушая ответа.   
Ванная была стандартная с душевой кабиной, раковиной и унитазом. Все в голубых тонах, под освещением одной яркой лампочки. Горячая вода шла отличным напором, Йен грелся и пенился, не стесняясь и наслаждаясь передышкой. Не то что бы в полете их напрягали, но подвешенное состояние все же угнетало. Теперь вроде у них и космолет забронирован, и ночлег есть. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Орландо уже сидел на своей кровати и увлеченно что-то смотрел в кибер очках, иногда шевелил пальцами, будто прокручивая или набирая сообщение. Пришлось тронуть друга за плечо, что бы вывести из виртуальной реальности. Тот лишь слегка вздрогнул, снял очки.  
\- Я нам билеты заказал из Фиороллы, что бы напрямую полететь на Атлантиду. Примерно через полторы недели. – Он сбросил кибер очки на покрывало застеленной кровати, поднялся, хватая с собой свои сменные вещи. – Я думаю, перекантуемся на планете пару тройку лишних дней, но пассажирский не пропустим. Надоело мотаться грузовиками, если честно.  
\- Да, отлично, - Корник удивился, почему ему такая мысль в голову на пришла, но обрадовался, что Ори делает что-то. Значит, почти оклемался, приходит в себя. – Там отличный напор, мыло и шампунь есть.  
\- Хорошо.  
Вроде и неловкости между ними не было, но было такое странное чувство, что Орландо что-то умалчивает, полностью не раскрывается. Может еще дуется на Йена за тот чудной разговор в торобиотском космопорте, когда тот не тактично пытался выяснить причину его проституции с пришельцами. Может банально устал. Но они обменивались стандартными фразами, разминулись, меняясь местами. Дверь в душ закрылась, а Корник задумался.   
Когда через некоторое время дверь в санузел открылась, и с огромными клубами пара в комнату вошел Орландо, Йен уже прокрутил у себя в голове кучу сценариев, миллион развитий событий, твердо решив, хватит прятаться. Или сейчас, или никогда.  
\- Я тут подумал…  
Но Йена не интересовало уже, что там думал его сосед, он одними прыжком сократил расстояние между ними, схватил лицо Орландо в ладони, чтобы наверняка, чтобы не вырвался и впился губами в губы, дрожа от нетерпения и боязни отказа. Вот сейчас он его отпихнет, толкнет ладонями в грудь и свалит. Но Ори только облегченно застонал, размыкая губы и отвечая, пощипывая подставленный рот своими губами. Стало вдруг жарко и так правильно, что Йен уже не сдерживался, углубил поцелуй, нырнул глубже в рот, сталкиваясь языками, лаская ладонями загривок и шею, подступая ближе, пытаясь вплавиться своим телом в горячий торс. Он чувствовал крепкие руки на своей талии и спине, поглаживающие, забирающиеся под футболку. В паху потяжелело, живот опалило теплой волной. Они перешагивали мелкими шагами в сторону кровати, и плевать чьей, все равно, лишь бы прижимающееся тело никуда не девалось, поцелуи, и прикосновения не кончались.   
Йен ощутил под коленями матрац и неловко ухнул вниз, утягивая за собой разгоряченного Ори, понял что не сможет остановиться, решил сразу расставить все на свои места, горячечно зашептал в поцелуй.  
\- Давай, займемся сексом, давай….- Прозвучало почти умоляюще, губы улыбнулись под его губами, Ори кивнул. Но Йен хотел быть уверенным до конца, что тот не сбежит. – Я заплачу, если нужно, у меня есть…Скажи, сколько…  
\- А?  
Орландо как-то разом исчез из объятий, выпутался из рук, встал возле кровати, выпрямляясь. Джинсы были натянуты домиком в паху, влажные после душа волосы взъерошены, губы припухшие и покрасневшие. Смысл слов дошел спустя секунды.  
\- Повтори? – Может и правда не расслышал, Йен повторил, только теперь понимая абсурдность ситуации. Вот же.  
Орландо сник разом, поправил пальцами волосы, расчесывая как гребнем и кивнул своим мыслям.  
\- Я к Айде схожу, помогу с ужином, не хорошо как-то. Мы давай в другой раз….Я не готов. – Он уже поспешно накидывал свою запасную толстовку, окунул ноги в слетевшие тапочки и спешно схватился за ручку двери. – Ты это, прости что обламываю….  
Больше он ничего не сказал, оставил обескураженного Йена одного на кровати, со своим уже спадающим возбуждением и дурным языком. Какого сказал-то про деньги? Цель в голову залезла, не иначе.  
***  
Ладно, что ожидать стоило? К шлюхе по шлюшьи. Орландо уже подумал, что обратил внимание на него Йен, со светлыми чувствами, а оно-то просто потрахаться. Да, пофиг. Но подставляться не хотелось за деньги, хотелось выбросить уже эту работу. Да рыжий же сам предлагал уйти из проституции, чего сейчас-то сам в клиенты напросился?  
Айда в расспросы не кидалась, дала ему возможность в одиночестве накрыть на стол. Он звякал вилками и ножами, звенел тарелками и бокалами, старательно подкладывал салфетки и старался не думать, как неловко теперь будет смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
Йен спустился в столовую уже, когда рыба дымилась на керамическом противне, рис громоздился горкой в глубокой миске, а хозяйка разливала по бокалам местную крепкую наливку. Рыжий уселся напротив, и игнорировать его получалось проблематично, но Орландо старался, прятался взглядом в тарелке, усиленно напихивая рот вкусной едой.  
\- Так вы мальчики с Земли? – Интересовалась Айда, подкладывая добавки то одному гостю, то другому. – Никогда там не была.  
\- Вы многое потеряли, - отвечал ей Йен, неловко поглядывая на Орландо. – Там сейчас проводят отличные экскурсии, открыли новую платформу с фруктовыми садами.  
\- Ух ты, - глаза Айды засверкали светло-голубым. – Фрукты я пробовала лишь однажды, нам то и рис доставляют из другой планеты. Ничего у нас не растет, даже теплицы не спасают.  
\- А торговля?  
\- Так мы только морским промыслом занимаемся, и шкуры диких животных продаем. Они у нас густые и очень теплые. Спросом очень пользуются. – Похвасталась хозяйка. – А чем вы на Земле занимались?  
\- Я – механик, чиню раритетные и дорогие летательные катера, - торжественно сказал Йен, но одернулся, взглянув на Орландо. – А Ори в социальной сфере, психологическая поддержка.  
Орландо хмыкнул, не сдержался, но, впрочем, мысленно поблагодарил Йена за тактичность и то, что не стал говорить правду. Рыжий уже во всю нахваливал отдельные марки катеров, двигателей и рисовал визуальную карту, что где в его железяках находиться и как все устроено. Айде эта тема оказалась интересной, она восхищенно кивала, задавала вопросы и полностью отвлеклась от Орландо. Опять друг выручал.  
Наливка горчила в горле, согревала желудок и Орландо, к концу ужина, чувствовал в голове пустоту, в теле приятную легкость, а разговор о катерах находил уже все более интересным.  
\- Что ж мальчики, спасибо вам за компанию, завтра кухня в вашем распоряжении, я работаю допоздна. – Айда поднялась со своего места, отодвигая массивный стул, Йен вскочил следом, помог убрать со стола.  
Орландо, пожелав спокойной ночи, решил спрятаться в комнате. На втором этаже изоляция была хорошей и, поднимаясь по узкой лестнице, звуки, доносящиеся из кухни, стихали. Разомлевшее тело уже клонило ко сну, и парень не стал этому противиться, разослал свою кровать, старательно складывая покрывало и слегка покачиваясь, откинул одеяло и разделся до трусов, температура в комнате позволяла, Айда видимо включила отопление.  
Простыни были мягкими, как будто из легкой пушистой шерсти, одеяло воздушным и теплым, но в сон погрузиться не получалось. В голову лезли странные мысли о рыжем соседе, о своей прошлой жизни и Орландо сопротивлялся своим раздумьям, пытаясь представить живой поток в космопорте, считал людей и пришельцев. Сон не шел, входная дверь тихо приоткрылась и так же щелчком закрылась. Йен еле слышно выдохнул, прошлепал к своей кровати. Орландо сделал вид, что спит, старательно жмурился и выравнивал дыхание, но дернулся, когда Йен прошептал почти рядом.  
\- Ори, - он еще раз вздохнул, виновато и раздосадовано. – Я хочу объясниться. Прости, что так вышло.  
Орландо слушал, гулко сглотнул, но предпочел не отвечать. Пытался представить себе, чем хочет объяснить свой поступок рыжий.  
\- Я боялся, что ты не захочешь. Предположил, что хоть так ты будешь со мной, - кровать, рядом с икрами Орландо, прогнулась под весом друга. Он слегка прокашлялся. – Скажи, что-нибудь…  
\- Дурак ты, - хрипнул от долгого молчания Орландо. – Да и я дурак.   
\- Ты не против, без денег? - Йен тихо рассмеялся. – Господи, да что я несу. Не хочу тебя терять. Будь другом, только рядом и секса не надо, если не хочешь.  
\- Фу, как сладко. Иди сюда.  
Орландо признал все-таки его сбивчивую речь за извинения. Пришлось двигаться впускать под одеяло Йена, полностью одетого в футболку и джинсы, спасибо, что тапки снял и не стал тащить лохматых зверушек под одеяло. Рыжий прижался всем телом к Орландо, положил ему ладонь на скулу и висок, перебирая пальцами, короткий выстриженный ежик волос. Было приятно, так успокаивающе и Орландо подался вперед, прикрывая глаза и на ощупь находя губы. Йен охнул, от неожиданности, что его не отвергли, отвечая страстно, напирая, шумно выдыхая носом. Ого, как хотел, оказывается. И долго ж терпел?  
Давно уже такого не было, без принуждения, не по работе, уютно и желанно, сам не ожидал, что так поведет и расплющит. Он терся об Йена набухающим под трусами членом, слушал его ответные реакции, забирался ладонями под тонкую одежду, млея от гладкой кожи под пальцами. Подкачался-таки, кубики выделялись рельефом на животе. Рыжий слегка вздрогнул от прикосновений к груди и ребрам, как от щекотки, но продолжил целовать, одной рукой дернул себя за пуговицу и змейку на джинсах, выпутывался из штанов и трусов ногами, дергая коленями. Оказался горячим и нетерпеливым, совсем не таким как виделось. Орландо маневрировал, прятал пах от резких движений друга, прерывисто дышал в поцелуй.  
\- Тебе не нужно подставляться, - выдохнул ему в рот Йен, опуская руку с головы на плечи, сжимая бицепс, уверенно пальцами по груди и затвердевшим соскам, исследуя тело друга в ответ. – Ты можешь трахнуть меня.  
\- Какая жертвенность, - улыбнулся, выпутываясь из трусов, трогая ладонью стояк Йена, уже не терпелось и самому. Бедра друга дернулись, крепкий член вжался в ладонь, правильный и ровный, с крупной шелковистой головкой. – Давай так, просто.  
Торопиться с ним не хотелось, хотелось не так как со всеми, просто механически без чувств. Орландо мечтал распробовать каждую вибрацию, каждую дрожь и каждый вдох и стон. Он просунул ногу между ног Йена, ложась боком к нему и пододвигаясь ближе, обернул ладонь вокруг двух членов и медленно повел вверх. Одной руки было мало, но прижатый к собственному стволу член туго прижимался бархатистой головкой, Йен не разочаровывал отзывчивостью, и Орландо задвигал рукой, вылизывая языком, подставленный рот рыжего, упивался своим возбуждением. В ушах бухала кровь, шумом заглушало неловкую возню под одеялом и тихие сорванные стоны. Орландо уже не разбирал, чьи звуки он слышал, да и все равно стало, когда под боком такой парень.  
Йен дернулся бедрами вперед, обхватил своей ладонью пальцы, обвитые вокруг членов, убыстряя темп, сбиваясь и наверстывая, ныряя сразу с обрыва вниз головой, заливая их сцепленные руки своим семенем. Орландо удивленно выдохнул, такому стремительному развитию событий, хотел сдержаться, но когда друг переключил свое внимание на его стоящий колом ствол, оттолкнувши его руку, крепко обхватывая в кулак, в голове перемкнуло, осталась только животная потребность. По сперме скольжение получалось восхительным, движения быстрыми и сжатие идеальное, Йен щедро и размашисто двигал кулаком, приближая оргазм со скоростью поезда. Орландо не заставил себя долго ждать, отпустил себя, выплескиваясь длинными нитями, пачкая живот напротив. Очумел совсем, размазало пластом по мягкой простыне.  
Под одеялом стало невыносимо жарко и влажно, пришлось отодвигать край, выкручиваясь наружу. Йен рядом завозился, снял футболку, вытер им обоим пах и опять приник губами к губам. Оказывается, механик любил целоваться и, Орландо был совсем не против, его уже давно так никто не целовал.  
***  
Йен был счастлив, как бывает счастлив ребенок, получивший долгожданный подарок на Рождество. Орландо был классным, поцелуи затягивали и они познавали друг друга заново, словно впервые встретились. Единственное что беспокоило Йена, так это то, что Ори похоже устраивала дрочка, без подальшего вскрытия подарка. За всю неделю, что они проторчали в съемной комнате они только тискались и обнимались, долго и со вкусом целовались, и пару раз отсосали взаимно друг другу.  
Орландо делал минет умело, пропускал ствол глубоко в глотку, урчал, создавая вибрации по всему члену, безжалостно приближая оргазм. Вылизывал яйца, натягивая упруго кожу, и Йен плыл, толкался в податливое и сжимающееся горло не стесняясь и не сдерживаясь. Орландо умел доставить удовольствие, а Корник - практически нет. Те немногие его партнёры, были как будто в другой жизни, оральные ласки забылись и Йен банально стеснялся сделать хуже, чем Ори, хоть и понимал, что не все же владеют таким мастерством.  
Йен брал в рот не полностью, посасывал головку, тер языком под венчиком, упруго забирался в щелку, помогал себе рукой. Орландо, несмотря на неумелую технику, откровенно наслаждался, дрожал бедрами, сдерживаясь и не толкаясь глубоко, довольствовался поверхностным проникновением. Йен был несказанно обрадован, когда довел Орландо до оргазма, ловил ртом солоноватые капли, старательно вылизывая обмякающий член, пока его не остановили.  
Но Йен хотел ещё, он мечтал о члене Орландо в себе, так же лелея надежду вставить другу. Ори растягивал удовольствие, дразнился, от чего заводил ещё больше, подстегивал растянувшуюся прелюдию.  
Как бы там ни было, их отдых на Криоландии подошёл к окончанию, вещи были сложены в рюкзак, сверху добавлены рыбные консервы от гостеприимной Айды и сегодня днём их космолёт отправлялся на Фиороллу, планету колонию землян. Йен не мог остановить блуждающую улыбку на лице, не прекращал дотрагиваться к Ори просто так, без повода, получив наконец, о чем мечтал.  
Орландо был не против таким проявлениям чувств, отвечал ответными улыбками, затягивал в очередной поцелуй и Йену казалось, что он спит или фантазирует, на сколько это все казалось нереальным.  
Айда, прощаясь, еле сдерживала слезы. У нее не было своих детей и внуков, некому было скрашивать одинокие вечера и выходные. Они подкупили ее аккуратностью, умением поддержать разговор и вкусными блюдами. Когда они выходили из саней хозяйки, она расчувствовалась всерьез, чмокнула, по очереди в подставленные щеки и обняла короткими руками обеих. Парням пришлось согнуться, подставляя плечи под обжимания, но они были не против, тоже в какой-то мере привыкшие к уюту зимнего дома.  
Капитан "Джорджетты", так назывался космолёт, привезший их на Криоландию и он же доставит их на Фиороллу, не подвёл. Встретил их улыбаясь и пожимая руки, как давним знакомым. Орландо оплатил поездку, в этот раз из своего счета и, они заняли уже привыкшуюся за прошлую поездку, каюту. Теперь даже узкие койки не смущали и отсутствие нормального освещения. Им предстояло провести, в полете около недели и Йен грел в душе возможность провести ее с пользой. Он заговорщицки переглянулся с Орландо.  
Космопорт Фиороллы был почти не отличим от земного, сказывалась колонизация. В интерьер то тут, то там были добавлены огромные экраны с видом на Землю, чистую и освобожденную от мусора на орбите, синие океаны, густые зелёные леса и красивые снежные горы. Голограммы менялись, переливались всеми цветами, приковывая внимание, как гостей так и уже осевших жителей.   
Йен вздрогнул, когда через просторный, почти не забитый холл их заметила маленькая стройная девушка, окрикнула громко, не стесняясь.   
\- Ори! Это ты? - Орландо уставился на девушку, напрягая зрения и пытаясь рассмотреть. На его губах вдруг вспыхнула улыбка и он заорал в ответ.  
\- Лиа! Девочка моя! Как ты выросла!  
Орландо тоже не стеснялся снующих обитателей космопорта, дернул с силой Йена за руку и потащил за собой в сторону миниатюрной блондинки. На вид девушке было не больше тридцати, короткое светлое каре, голубые глаза, пухлые губы и маленький курносый носик. Она была землянкой, если бы не маленький рост, то вполне модельной внешности, со стройными ногами и пышной грудью.  
Друг не стесняясь уже эту почти модель тискал, сжимая руками и отрывая от белого, вылизанного роботами уборщиками, пола. Лиа завизжала и сомкнула маленькие ладошки на затылке Ори, спрятала лицо на его плече. Йена кольнула внутри ревность, еще только зарождающаяся, но уже заметная. Он начал теряться в догадках, кому они друг другу приходятся, и стоит ли ему переживать. Но от дальнейших мозгомучений его избавил Орландо. Не прекращая улыбаться, он поставил возле себя зарумянившеюся от радости блондинку и представил ее Йену.  
\- Йен, это Лиа! Она была моей клиенткой на земле, но мы с ней больше болтали, - он был честен и Йен был признателен ему за это, но ему стало не по себе. Орландо в это время уже повернул голову к Лии. – А это Йен, мы с ним жили в совместной квартире на Земле.  
\- Просто соседи? – Хохотнула от чего-то Лиа, Орландо улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ты как всегда проницательна, дорогуша, - Ори приобнял ее за плечи, прижимая к себе. – Нет, мы вроде как вместе.  
Пришла очередь смущаться Йену, он кивнул и неловко улыбнулся. От сердца начало отлегать, еще не до конца, намеком. Блондинка улыбнулась в ответ, открыто, как и Ори. Она этим начинала подкупать.  
\- Так каким ветром, ребята?  
\- На Атлантиду летим, пассажирский через три дня забронировали. Будем искать, где перекантоваться дни до космолета. – Ответил Орландо и отпустил, наконец-то, девушку из объятий. Она поправила легкую бирюзовую блузку, одернула деловую черную юбку. – А ты здесь как? Раньше вроде только «Атлантида – Земля» летала, со своими родителями.  
\- Ой, Ори, тоже мне. Года идут, предпочтения меняются. Я в туристическом агентстве, теперь я отправляю людей на отдых и экскурсии. За это неплохо платят, да и связи полезные появились. А ты, до сих пор…. – Она повела в воздухе рукой, видимо намекая на профессию Орландо. – Ты понял.  
\- Бросил или меня бросили. Длинная история. – Дернул плечом, сбрасывая воспоминания. – Ладно, Лиа, рад был повидаться, но и правда, нужно искать мотель.  
\- Зачем искать? Поехали ко мне, - она хитро сверкнула глазами. – У меня есть лишняя комната.  
\- Сколько берешь за съем? – Спросил Орландо, выдерживая взгляд. Йен видимо не правильно расценил границы их дружбы и деловых отношений, переступал с ноги на ногу и смотрел за их игрой.  
\- Мне не деньгами, сам знаешь.  
\- Ну, так уже не могу. Сказал же – бросил.  
\- Я посмотрю на вас.  
\- Что? – Йен понял к чему она клонит, вопрос вырвался до того как он успел захлопнуть рот. Голубые глаза сверкнули на него, сканируя и будто всего оглаживая с ног до головы.  
\- Вам приятно, мне в радость. Бонусом чистая постель, горячий душ и еда. – Она моргнула и отвернулась к Орландо, торгуясь. – Мотели здесь так себе, да и сезон сейчас, не протолкнуться.  
Умела торговать и убеждать, странная девушка с дикими предпочтениями. Орландо бросил взгляд на Йена, слегка заметно кивая головой, спрашивая его мнение. Стало приятно, что с ним считаются, еще больше захотелось Ори, того что он еще не давал. А вдруг это шанс и правда удастся его уломать, или самому подставиться. Все равно. Он хотел и эту грань, уже давно. Он кивнул в ответ и Лиа, не дождавшись словесного ответа, расцвела еще больше, словно они уже расплатились по ее условиям. Глаза у девушки заблестели.  
\- Вот и чудненько! Я сейчас вас отвезу, у меня авто недалеко припарковано. – Она схватила и обоих под руки, таща их через просторный холл к выходу, девчонка силой обладала не по своим габаритам. – Плевать, ради такого я возьму пару выходных.  
Орландо рядом вздохнул, но не произнес ни слова, только виновато улыбнулся Йену.


	3. Глава 3. Смена ролей

Фиоролла не зря была колонизирована землянами уже более трёх ста лет назад. Ее климат и атмосфера была точной копией Земли, с единственной разницей, что поверхность планеты делилась всего на два континента и с десяток маленьких островов. Вся остальная часть была залита океаном, на суше протекали реки и сверкали глубокие озера. Деревья и растения были частично земными, привозными, а частично родными фиоролльскими, радовали глаз чудными сочетаниями форм листьев и цветами; животные встречались как гибриды знакомых видов, так и привычные земные особи.  
Возле выхода из космопорта растянулась огромная парковка на тысячу парковочных мест, но смога в воздухе не было, подъездные дорожки, словно вымытые, с небольшими клумбами островками по бокам и разноцветными цветами на них. Автомобили были не привычными, похожи больше на древние наземные машины, но с более обтекаемой формой и без двигателей внизу.  
\- Так это же электрокары! – Сказал восхищенно рядом Йен, и блондинка, повисшая на парнях, радостно кивнула.  
\- Они что, не летают? – Удивился Орландо, он не знал о транспорте этой планеты.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - глумилась Лиа. – Это вы на Земле все внизу засрали, что приходиться кучи мусора перелетать и на платформах ютиться. Мы умнее.  
\- Ну-ну. – Только и сказал Орландо, видимо не сильно разделяя ее взгляды, по поводу родной планеты. – Нам засрали и улетели.  
\- Я еще и в проекте не была, когда мои предки улетели с Земли, - хмыкнула Лиа и подвела их к ярко красной машине. – Это - моя.  
\- Круто! – Механик, предатель, смотрел во все глаза, трогал пальцами гладкие металлические бока, задерживал дыхание от восхищения. – Я такие только по голограммам видел, нам начальник показывал. На автопилоте?  
\- Конечно, - зарделась Лиа, польщенная вниманием. – Залазите, ехать полчаса, если в поток попадем.  
В салоне оказалось просторно. Под лобовым стеклом крепилась сенсорная панель автопилота и управлением авто. Сиденья стояли по бокам, длинными диванами, перерываясь на двери посредине. Ремни безопасности легли на грудь широкими лентами, после того как они расселись по местам и Лиа вбила на экран координаты. Широкое переднее стекло и боковые окна над диванами открывали прекрасный обзор и, Орландо с удовольствием смотрел на природу Фиороллы, чувствуя рядом колено Йена. Лиа уселась, напротив, с интересом разглядывая парней и пролистывая на коммуникаторе новостные сводки. Глаза ее блестели, она ерзала иногда, видимо уже не терпелось добраться до дома.  
Мимо их электрокара пролетали такие же машины, разных цветов и форм. Деревья нависали разноцветными ветками на трехполосную дорогу, а двигатель работал совсем бесшумно, так что можно было разобрать бухающее в груди от волнения сердце. Лию Орландо знал еще с начала его карьеры. Года два назад она была частой клиенткой, одной из тех, кому нравилось обоюдное удовольствие. Орландо тогда нравилось в ней все, ее умение наслаждаться и отдаваться, будто не за деньги, а по любви. Ее разговоры после, когда еще никуда не спешишь, когда еще второй заход вот-вот будет. Лиа одна из немногих кто его целовал, нежно и страстно, чувственно.  
Никто из них не тешил иллюзий по поводу отношений, но она стала ему другом, с которым можно выговориться, пожаловаться или посмеяться. Хорошее время закончилось, когда она переехала из Атлантиды, престав тем самым мотаться на Землю с богатыми родителями. Еще два года назад Орландо не знал, что именно на Фиоролле осядет девчонка. Скучал долго, но сумел забыть. Он и тогда ставил рамки, работа и личное, старался не скрещивать эти понятия. А вот оно как повернулось встретиться. Лиа, похоже, была рада видеть, но не как друга, а как игрушку. Решила получить желаемое, а уговаривать она умела.  
С Йеном он боялся все испортить, тормозил себя в последний момент. Думал, может и правда как к шлюхе, и сон закончится, его отношения окажутся выдумкой. Рыжий был отзывчивым, давал время, терпел, но видно было, что терпения надолго тому не хватит. Может, поэтому решение с Лией оказалось не таким уж и плохим. Пускай так, попробует на его месте, может его от Орландо отвратит надолго и, они разойдутся, раньше, чем приедет их рейс на Атлантиду.  
За настойчивыми мыслями Орландо и не заметил, как автомобиль прикатил по каменной подъездной дорожке, медленно вплыл в приоткрытую дверь гаража и стих до глухоты в ушах. Разглядеть удалось двухэтажный ухоженный особняк, обложенный светлым сайдингом, с зеленым газоном перед окнами и небольшим светлым крыльцом с плетеными креслами. Входить им предложили в дом из стоянки.  
\- Не робейте мальчики, - она провела их через дверь сразу в уютную гостиную с парой мягких диванов и маленьким столиком, одну стену занимал камин, а вторая белела идеальной белизной, предназначавшаяся видимо для голограммы. Вся комната была светло-бежевой, с лакированным паркетом на полу и прозрачными занавесками на окнах. – Нам на второй этаж, на первом еще кухня.  
Лиа деловито прошагала через гостиную, свернула на право. Парни поспешили за ней, придерживая тяжелые рюкзаки на плечах, догоняя ее уже на широкой лестнице. На втором этаже оказался маленький коридор с тремя дверьми.   
\- Ваша спальня вторая дверь налево, моя справа напротив, а кабинет здесь,- она указала на самую первую дверь справа, сделанную из светлого дерева, такую же, как и две остальные. – В кабинет и мою спальню не заходите, весь остальной дом в вашем распоряжении, пока живете у меня.  
\- Когда оплату получить хочешь? – Деловым тоном поинтересовался Орландо, решая расставить все точки над «ё».  
\- Ну не так сразу мальчики, я думаю, вечером сочтемся. Закажу пока нам еду и выпить,- хохотнула Лиа и открыла дверь своей спальни. – Располагайтесь и спускайтесь вниз.  
Она легко прикрыла за собой дверь, и парни последовали ее примеру. Орландо ожидал увидеть комнату схожую с криоландской, но оказалось, что он был не готов к тому, что предстало перед ним. Он весело ухмыльнулся, пропуская Йена рядом. У того тоже глаза расширились от удивления. Большую часть комнаты занимала просторная двуспальная кровать, но Орландо мог поспорить, что там поместятся человек пять без проблем, заправленная лохматым бордовым покрывалом и с огромным количеством маленьких подушечек в наволочках красно-черного цвета. Стены были оббиты панелями, внизу на расстоянии полуметра из красного дерева, выше из тканевых золотых обоев. На окнах тяжелые портьеры вишневого цвета и паркет, не прикрытый коврами, из темного дерева. В обеих сторонах от кровати было по одной двери, еле заметных на полотне панелей.  
Их ступор длился минут пять, пока они не отмерли и не заглянули в соседние комнаты. Одна дверь вела в ванную, с черным кафелем и сантехникой, к счастью хорошо освещённую; вторая дверь – гардеробная с огромными рядами вешалок и полочками по обеим сторонам. Они сбросили свои рюкзаки в гардероб, вышли, улыбаясь и переглядываясь. Никогда бы не подумали, что по сравнению со светлой гостиной, их может встретить такая вычурная роскошь.  
Орландо впрочем подозревал всегда, что Лиа не так проста как кажется, с учетом того что она всегда была не прочь экспериментов.  
***  
Заказанная еда была вкусной, вино полусладким и атмосфера за столом не напрягала. Столовая, прямо в кухне, была светлой, в тон всему дому, кроме их спальни. Хотя Йен не видел кабинет и спальню хозяйки, ему казалось от чего-то, что это только им так повезло. Йена напрягало совсем другое, то, что предстояло сделать вечером, уже совсем скоро. Глядя на расслабленного Орландо, еще не так давно бывшего в его объятиях в душе, позволяющего мылить себя и касаться, которого придется делить с девчонкой, начинала захлестывать необъяснимая мания собственника. Лиа впрочем, не выражала сексуальный подтекст во время ужина, расспрашивала Йена о работе, об их путешествии, искренне умилялась их способности так быстро найти средство передвижения. Без умолку делилась выгодными предложениями турфирмы, рассказывала о чудаковатых клиентах и инорасниках, которые почему-то не очень любили Фиороллу и редко к ним заезжали.   
\- Напитки? – Спросила Лиа, когда тарелки опустели, и вино почти закончилось. – Может, хотите сразу к десерту перейти?  
На удивление Йена Ори сообразил, что за десерт им предлагала девушка. Хитро улыбнулся ей, развалившись на стуле.  
\- Не терпится? – Дразняще, хрипловатым голосом. У Йена на этот голос отреагировал член, ткнулся головкой, с готовностью, в ткань трусов.  
\- Очень. – Не стала скрывать Лиа. – Не ожидала, что встречу тебя когда-нибудь, но когда встретила, не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии.  
\- Тогда пойдем, - предложил Ори, легко поднялся со стула, невозмутимый, не стыдящийся. Подал руку Йену, которому стало вдруг жарко, кровь прилила к лицу. – К тебе?  
\- К вам, - Лиа тоже поднялась, поправила юбку простого бретельчатого платья до колен. Светлая ткань скрывала ее фигуру, не облегала плотно.  
Они поднялись той же дорогой, через гостиную наверх, через небольшой узкий коридор и в их спальню. Йен с трудом переставлял ноги, чувствуя смесь возбуждения и стыда, вроде, как и согласился, но теперь как на каторгу.  
\- Дай нам пару минут, - сказал Ори уже в комнате, подталкивая Йена в ванную. Лиа кивнула и присела на край кровати. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Орландо притянул к себе Корника, сильно сжал в объятиях и сбивчиво зашептал на ухо. – Прости, прости. Если не хочешь, давай откажемся. Это я привык, тебя не хочу принуждать.  
От горячего дыхания по шее поползли мурашки, перешли на руки и спину. Йен выдохнул резко, пытаясь прийти в чувство и не так явно притираться своим стояком через штаны к бедру Ори. Тот лишь хмыкнул, на явное возбуждение друга, знал же зараза, как штирит от него.  
\- Я хочу тебя, очень. – Ответом в шею, прошептал Йен пряча краснеющее лицо на плече Ори. – Только не бросай меня, плевать на девчонку.  
Прозвучало беспомощно и по-детски, но Орландо понял, кивнул и отодвинул от себя Йена, проницательно вглядываясь в глаза. Видимо, увиденное его утешило.  
\- Пойдем, не бойся.  
Лиа все так же сидела на кровати, вскинула голову, смотря на парней.  
\- Все нормально? – Вежливость, не более, Йену казалось, что она все равно их каким-то образом заставит выполнить уговор. Хотелось позорно сбежать, еще на начальном этапе, чтобы забылось все как страшный сон, а потом попытаться отдельно с Ори, без свидетелей. Выдержка у Йена уже есть.  
\- Да. Сама-то не передумала? – Ухмыльнулся Орландо и начал стягивать с себя одежду, футболка и джинсы осели кучкой на полу, он не оказался в одних черных боксерах.  
Лиа мотнула головой отрицательно, дала понять, что все в силе, с жадностью вглядываясь в оголяющуюся фигуру. Ори взялся за притихшего Йена, натянул подол его футболки и притянул к себе, жарко поцеловал, с разбегу ныряя языком в рот, больше театрально, для девчонки. Йен ответил, принимая правила игры, приоткрыл губы, показательно сталкиваясь языками. Пряжка ремня звякнула, пуговица, молния и он переступил джинсы, сползшие по ногам на пол. Сухие ладони терли живот и грудь, задирая мягкую ткань, так и не снятой майки, поцелуи отвлекали, и он уже начал забывать для кого представление. Переступил ближе, за талию дернул на себя Орландо, вплавляясь вздыбленным членом в член, надсадно дыша в рот и прикрывая глаза. Жаркое тело рядом отзывалось, отдавалось в руки вибрацией, это чувствовал только Йен, эта часть сейчас только для него. И вставало только на Ори, закинуть бы его ноги себе на плечи и …Додумать он себе не дал, рывком вернулся в комнату и в сверлящий девчачий взгляд, на который отвечать не моглось.  
Ори все равно играл, он был не таким наедине с Йеном, не так стонал, не так дышал, да вообще он был другим, более тихим, нежным. Корник ловил перемены, подстраивался и уступал, терялся в ощущениях, не получалось напоказ. Орландо толкнул его в сторону огромной кровати, стащил футболку, разрывая поцелуй, и Йен, подтолкнутый краем кровати упал на спину. Хотел утащить за собой Ори, но его руки выскользнули из рук, Орландо расположился на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, зацепил пальцами резинку трусов и рывком их сдернул. Член спружинил и шлепнул о живот, заставляя шумно выдохнуть и выдать свое состояние зрителю. Йен повернул голову в сторону и заметил заинтересованный взгляд голубых глаз, приоткрытые от желания губы, остро торчащие соски сквозь натянутую ткань просторного платья. Лиа получала что хотела, и она ждала еще. Мяла руками в подол, чуть не влезала глазами под кожу.  
\- Давай, возьми в рот. – Скомандовала девушка, залезла коленями на матрац, придвигаясь, еще больше натягивая ткань на груди. Кровать была огромной на столько, что она все еще оставалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Йен мысленно успокоился, пока она не касалась, пусть так.  
Орландо послушался, заглотил сразу до конца, сжимаясь горлом и прикрывая глаза. Йен перевел взгляд на будоражащую картинку, дрогнул бедрами от неожиданности, проталкиваясь глубже. Горло сжалось, добавляя острых ощущений, ствол вынули наружу, обвели головку языком, царапнули самый верх зубами и опять глубоко. Стон вырвался сам собой, Орландо усмехнулся и застонал, посылая вибрацию от глотки по члену. Было много и туго, бросило в жар от увиденных растянутых на стволе губ, высокого влажного от пота лба и этих невозможных дрожащих ресниц, отбрасывающих игольчатые тени на щеки. Пришлось останавливать, сдавливать плечо Орландо пальцами, предупреждая, что недолго осталось.   
Член отпустили, но ноги подняли вверх, сгибая в коленях, и острый язык ввинтился в задницу, растягивая тугие мышцы и посылая в позвоночник разряд удовольствия. Йен не ожидал, подавился воздухом, попытался опустить ноги, но Орландо держал крепко, пальцами ставя отметины на бедра. На лицо плеснуло еще большим жаром, подумалось, что постель сейчас по цвету не превосходит его щек, стало стыдно перед девчонкой, захотелось, чтобы наедине. Но Лиа не уходила, она переместилась на пол, встала на колени позади Ори, очевидно придумала чертовка, решила действовать по-своему.  
\- Я тебя подготовлю. Можно? – Донесся до Йена сбивчивый шепот Лии, он распахнул глаза шире, увидел ее темный взгляд и губы возле уха Орландо. – Ты знал, что я захочу участвовать. Ори, давай.  
Хитрая лиса, обмануть хотела. Орландо оторвался от своего занятия, встретился с глазами Йена, спрашивая мысленно. Корнику сейчас было плевать, хотелось ощутить внутри растягивающий ствол, на члене гладкую ладонь или рот. Но в то же время, хотелось выгнать Лию нафиг, чтобы не мешалась и не лезла, не отвлекала. Она что хотела? Чтобы они вдвоем ее? Но он сдавленно выдохнул и кивнул, опять решаясь на сомнительную авантюру. Лиа засмеялась, мягко и совсем не зло, но будто знала, как повернется расклад. Раздражала ужасно, но Ори хотелось больше, думалось перетерпеть, так уж и быть разделить на миг внимание Орландо, не больше.  
Она запустила в волосы Орландо пятерню, ероша собранные пряди в хвост и опустила его голову между ног Йену, намекая на продолжение. Язык вернулся, добавились пальцы, отпустившие одно бедро, и Йен перехватил себя под коленями, раскрываясь больше, насаживаясь сам на палец и скользкий язык. Сердце в груди бешено колотилось, отдавалось пульсацией в растянутый анус. Ори дышал тяжело, дыханием щекотал волоски на мошонке и от этого странного шевеления, обильно смазанной слюной промежности кружилась голова, палец старательно задевал внутри простату, сбивая и грозя утянуть в оргазм уже сейчас. Было очень хорошо, все умело и настолько непривычно, до этого не так, ни с одним из партнеров.  
Как сквозь вату донеся щелчок открываемого флакона, с которым прикрытые от острого желания глаза Йена распахнулись, желая видеть все подробности. Лиа уже сняла с себя платье, оставшись полностью нагой, держала в одной руке тюбик о смазкой, а второй уже усиленно трудилась над задницей Ори. Обзор был не из лучших, но Йен представил, как оно выглядит со стороны, дернул ногами, чуть не зажав голову Орландо, тот в последний момент отшатнулся, вставляя еще два пальца разом. Йен застонал уже в голос, пытаясь отвлечь себя, ловя глазами глаза Орландо. Он ответил взглядом мутным и темным, почти поплыл тоже, Лиа знала свое дело. Тонкая кожа заднего прохода натянулась на костяшках, отдавала жжением и легкой болью в копчик. Йен заерзал, пытаясь приспособиться, через взгляд передавая свои ощущения Ори. Тот уловил моментально, медленно моргнул, но давление на сфинктер прекратилось, он легко вынул пальцы.  
Девушка заметила их переглядывания, усмехнулась, прекращая свое занятие и тайком любуясь на свою работу.  
\- Забирайтесь на кровать, - она подтолкнула Ори рукой с зажатым в ней тюбиком смазки. – Хочу обоих.  
\- Ну, ты и сучка, - прошипел Орландо, но подчинился. Подполз на четвереньках к Йену, поцеловал его глубоко и нежно. Извиняясь. Йен принимал, вроде мысленно общался, передавал эмоционально, погладил напряженные бицепсы ладонями, расслабляя и приподымаясь головой в поцелуй. Готов был уже сейчас подставиться растянутой дыркой под толстый ствол, взамен той наглой персоны.  
\- Ори, Ори…. – Зачастила Лиа, пихая Орландо в плечо и нетерпеливо утраиваясь на кровати. Опять не дала забыть, навязалась. – Давай, сядьте как нужно.  
\- Давай, лицом к лицу, - прямо в рот пояснил Орландо, потянул Йена за руку, его лицо выражало смирение. Отвечать не хотелось, вообще трепаться в постели не хотелось и Корник выбрал режим наблюдения и подчинения. Потом он выскажет все, что думает. Наедине.  
Он сел, как его подвинул Орландо, вытянул ноги. Ори сел напротив, переплетаясь конечностями, умащая задницу между раздвинутых ног друга. Их члены оказались совсем рядом, они соприкасались мошонками и, Лиа обрадовалась удачной позе, перекинула ногу через них, лицом к Орландо. Видимо она и вправду была сильно утешена встречей, приникла жадно губами ко рту Ори, своей маленькой ладошкой совместила их члены и направила в себя.  
Йену стало тесно, до боли, Лиа над ними вздрогнула, пропуская лишь притиснутые головки стволов, сбиваясь дыханием и подрагивая ногами. Видно переоценила свои возможности или недооценила их габариты. Орландо перехватил руками ее под ягодицы, удерживая на весу и перерывая поцелуй.  
\- Что удумала, больно будет. Ей? – Прошептал он в покрасневшую шею девушки, смотря Йену в глаза, вроде и не замечал одуревшей фурии, но от чего-то тормозил ее, жалел. Корнику тоже было много, вокруг головки пульсировала растянутая плоть, чувствовался горячий прижатый член по длине и он пытался выровнять дыхание, чтобы не предпринимать никаких действий. – Жадина.  
Лиа только вздохнула, но остановилась, передумала. Приподнялась, выпуская их разом.  
\- Ори, сделай. Ну, сделай, а? – Тихо взмолилась, только для него шептала, но Йен слышал, начинал чувствовать себя лишним. Закипал внутри, боролся с собой одновременно. Не понимал доброго и уступчивого Орландо, может по старой дружбе полез трахаться с Лией, кто его разберет.  
\- Совсем с катушек слетела. Давай, ложись. – Усмехнулся Орландо и поменял позицию.  
Уложил голую девчонку на пушистое покрывало, улегся сверху и направил в нее свой член, плавно вошел. Она всхлипнула тихо, обхватила ладонями его лопатки, вминая пальцы в твердые мышцы. Он поцеловал ее в губы, не спеша, старательно лаская, нагнулся к соскам, облизывая и втягивая в рот по очереди, прикусывал зубами, слегка оттягивая. Лиа выдохнула, дернула бедрами, навстречу раскачивающимся толчкам, полуприкрыла глаза, наслаждаясь. Орландо не меняя размеренный темп, вколачивался в подставленное влагалище, вылизывал все, до чего мог достать - шею, ключицы, плечи, грудь, соски; а Йен наблюдал за ними, сидел в той же позе, почти не моргал, впитывал в себя правильные движения Ори. Видел Лию, закинувшую ноги на поясницу и подмахивавшую, не стесняясь. Орландо чумной, красивый и на грани, но не знающий усталости, заведенный секс механизм. Йен хотел уже свалить и чуть не пропустил тихое от Орландо:  
\- Чего ждешь? Трахни меня.  
О, Боже, да! Думал, что уже забыл. Смазка сама прыгнула в ладонь, колпачок отвинтился с первого раза, обильно смачивая изнывающий член и подрагивающие в нетерпении пальцы. Йен не хотел уже расшаркиваться, не хотел терять время, торопился, проник разу тремя пальцами в растянутое Лией отверстие, чувствуя тугое ответное сжатие мышц. Орландо замедлился, ожидая его, приглашающе повел ягодицами, скользя членом в девушке под ним. Йен не заставил себя долго ждать, толкнулся стояком в раскрытый анус, ныряя разу до конца, толчком погружая Орландо глубже в девушку. Мышцы на спине Ори забугрились, в такт движениям мужчины, отчетливо проявились ямочки на пояснице. Он придерживал Ори за бедра, резко вколачивался, нашел правильный угол, судя по вздрагиваниям и прерывистому дыханию, теперь скользил внутри членом задевая простату. Орландо можно было уже не двигаться, принимать толчки от Йена, отдачей трахать Лию, но он подстроился, поймал ритм, яростно подмахивал и срывался на рык. Дрожал нетерпеливо, затягивая в головокружение и Йена, он так давно мечтал об этом, фантазировал. Его всего было мало, внутри и снаружи, хотелось срастись с ним, никогда не отпускать.  
От затянувшейся прелюдии хотелось кончить немедленно, яйца сводило, но хотелось еще больше продлить удовольствие, растянуть дозволенное, упиться вкрай и надолго, запомнить все. Йен терялся, ловил пульсацию внутри сжимающейся дырки, пересчитывал детали двигателя, отвлекая себя, чтобы позорно не сорваться, и следил за реакцией девчонки, считывал эмоции на светлом лице и темных от желания глазах, ловил через Ори каждое трепетание. Лиа кончила уже разок, больно ударила пяткой в ребра Корнику, задрожала бедрами и шало улыбнулась, облизала похабно губы, но не спешила расставаться с парнями, кажется, только раззадорилась. Второго раза долго ждать не пришлось, она соскочила в удовольствие легко, по первому разу, подмахивая в движения и удачно попала, попыталась повторить удар ступней, но в этот раз Йен перехватил щиколотки Лии, стискивая в кольцо пальцев, чувствуя перекатывающуюся дрожь оргазма, сбиваясь с унисонного ритма.  
Ори остановил всех, оттолкнул Йена рукой, вышел из Лии и улегся на спину. Невозможный, покрытый испариной, проблёскивающий кожей в тусклом свете. Хотелось лизнуть острую ключицу, затянуть в рот острый темный сосок и самому с ним, что б она не мешалась.  
\- Садись на лицо, девочка, - выдохнул томно Ори, обращаясь к Лии, но подмигнул от чего-то Йену, приглашающе раскинул ноги в стороны, прошелся ладонью по члену, вверх вниз. Взгляд прикипел, к багровой головке, к толстому стволу и поджатым яйцам, Йен опять прокручивал в голове варианты, рисовал картинки и, накатывало волнами, казалось только от этих допущений можно кончить.  
Лиа воспользовалась предложением, расставила ноги и уселась на язык Орландо, лицом к Йену, рассматривала его голодно, жадная к ебле, как будто сейчас его язык собиралась использовать, на его лицо садиться. Корник размашисто вошел в жаркое, подхватил Ори под бедра, укладывая задницей на свои колени и проникая глубже, сразу и много по простате, больше интуитивно угадывая. Орландо застонал прямо в промежность девушки, дернулся налитым блестящим членом, уложенным на животе, дрогнул напряженными мышцами бедер. Йен перестал себя сдерживать, размашисто проникал в нутро, обвил пальцы вокруг багрового ствола, скользя ладонью по оставшейся смазке Лии, пытался попасть дрочкой в толчки, но прогадывал, больше разсинхронил, сжимал туго, закручивал свой оргазм быстрее.   
Лиа напротив жадно смотрела на ходящий поршнем член в заднице Орландо, на мелькающую головку в кулаке и дышала приоткрытыми губами, ловя свой кайф. Йену было видно острый подбородок, скрытый за ногами девушками, мелькающий язык, когда Лиа елозила бедрами, помогая себя удовлетворять. Не смотреть было не возможно, представлялось, что это он сидит вместо девчонки и подается на упругий, острый язык. Ори сорвался первым, на особо сильном сжатии и грубом движении по члену, разукрашивая свой живот белесыми потеками, сжимаясь дыркой вокруг ствола Йена и утягивая его за собой. Лии понадобилось не больше тридцати секунд и вид выскальзывающего блестящего члена из задницы Орландо.  
***   
Выпроводить Лию получилось только ближе к рассвету. Она оказалась ненасытной, наблюдала из-за полуприкрытых ресниц за парнями, отсосала каждому из них ради интереса и, разрешила вылизать себя, им двоим одновременно. Орландо целовал Йена прямо поверх клитора Лии, вылизывал рот и влагалище по очереди. Рыжий плыл взглядом и повторял все движения, Лиа под ними извивалась и кончала, как ненормальная. Орландо так и не решился трахнуть Йена на виду у Лии, ревностно оставляя себе. Механик и так был зажатым весь секс, не болтал, подчинялся и уступал.  
Когда дверь за Лией захлопнулась, Йен собственнически обнял Орландо, обмотавшись пушистым покрывалом и вырубился. Сил на большее не оставалось, разморенное тело не хотело больше шевелиться и Орландо обнимал рыжего в ответ, тесно переплетаясь с ним конечностями и целуя в макушку. Он надеялся, что все останется на своих местах, не прервется их доверительное отношение друг к другу. Под сонное дыхание он и провалился в сон, легкий и без сновидений.  
Проснувшись и открыв глаза, увидел, как Йен тепло улыбается и тут же робеет, закрывает от него чувства на лице. Момент, он мягко прикоснулся губами к губам и свалил в душ. Подглядывал за спящим что ли? Орландо растянулся на освобожденном месте и собирал своим сонным телом тепло, оставшееся от Йена. Вода шумела приглушенным водопадом через дверь ванной и успокаивающе погружала обратно в сон, Орландо и не заметил, как снова задремал, а пробудился второй раз от приятного, крепкого аромата кофе и спружинившей рядом постели.  
\- М-м-м…- Протянул он, потягиваясь и распахивая глаза.  
Йен сидел с двумя объемными чашками на кровати, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и рассматривал Орландо откровенно, ничуть не смущаясь и не скрываясь. Он уже оделся в футболку и джинсы, на ногах красовались почему-то красные носки, сливавшиеся с комнатой.  
\- Кофе?  
\- О, да, пожалуйста, - протянул Орландо, неловко садясь на матраце. Промежность ныла после ночи, пушистые ворсинки покрывала липли к ягодицам. Он сомкнул пальцы на коричневой чашке, задумчиво выдохнул, улыбаясь рыжему. – Выкинуть бы это покрывало.  
\- Ага, - улыбка в ответ, пряча глаза в своей емкости.  
\- У нас все хорошо? - Решился Орландо, после обжигающего и вкусного глотка кофе, боясь получить отрицательный ответ.  
\- Конечно, - уверил его сияющий друг. Настроение у него было видимо отличное.  
\- Откуда яркие носочки?   
\- Лиа дала и кофе сварила, она бодрая на кухне готовит завтрак. Приглашала. – Пожал плечами Йен. – Она для тебя что-то значит?  
Видимо его этот вопрос мучил уже давно, рыжий настороженно выглядывал из-за кружки, цедя напиток мелкими глотками и боясь пропустить ответ.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Ухмыльнулся Орландо, подлавливая друга на ревности. – Она бывшая клиентка, не более.  
\- Честно?  
\- Да. Она остается здесь, а мы послезавтра летим исполнять мою мечту.  
\- Моя уже исполнилась, - тихо в чашку, не разобрать.  
\- Что? Не расслышал.  
\- Я уже трахнул своего соседа. – Громче и ярче улыбаясь, Орландо чуть не подавился кофе. Закашлялся.  
\- Ну, у тебя и мечты, - кашлянул он громко, но улыбка все равно растягивала губы, как дети, честное слово. – А следующая мечта будет?  
\- Ага, чтобы меня сосед трахнул, но я думаю позже. Сначала душ и завтрак.  
Орландо захохотал, кружку из его руки дернул Йен, забирая и успевая спрятаться за входной дверью, пока сосед не напал на него. Пришлось вставать и идти в душ, на ходу сдирая ненавистное покрывало на пол. Разберется Лиа, сама вчера настаивала трахаться у них в комнате, пусть стирает.  
Водные процедуры помогли окончательно проснуться, свежая одежда приятно облегала тело и, Орландо спустился в столовую вовремя, Лиа уже звенела столовыми приборами и накрывала на круглый стол. Йен сидел на стуле и что-то увлеченно рассматривал в коммуникаторе, не общаясь с девушкой. Сложно было понять какие у них сейчас отношения друг к другу, но вроде вражды Орландо не заметил.  
\- Утречко! Уже конечно время ближе к обеду, но, тем не менее, - поздоровался он, уселся напротив Орландо, пихая ногой по колену под столом. Йен вскинулся, отвлекаясь.  
\- Угу.  
Лиа заулыбалась, поставила на стол дымящиеся тарелки с пышными оладьями и сиропом, наполнила чашки свежим кофе.  
\- Йен не очень болтлив, как я заметила, - бросая взгляд на рыжего, усмехнулась она. – Ты не обиделся?  
\- Я такой и в обычной жизни, редко с кем общаюсь, - пожал плечами Корник, пряча коммуникатор в карман джинсов и принюхиваясь к еде. Его ноздри смешно раздувались и Орландо, тоже не сдержался, от смешка.  
\- Правду говорит, - добавил Орландо, берясь за вилку. – Я первый год думал, что он меня за что-то недолюбливает.  
\- Серьезно? – Вспыхнул Йен, видимо, вспоминая, как он старательно еще тогда приводил себя в порядок и пытался подъехать к Орландо. – Я думал, что мы мало общаемся из-за твоей работы.  
\- Да я помню, как рассказал тебе о криоландце в красках, - кивнул Орландо и отправил в рот кусочек оладьев, нанизанных на вилку. – Лиа, вкусно очень, спасибо.   
\- Но это же было отвратительно, - проигнорировав похвалу к девушке, уперся Йен. Лиа и Орландо переглянулись, обмениваясь улыбками. – Тут ничего нет смешного, мне тогда реально плохо стало.  
\- И мне, от твоей реакции, - поделился Орландо, пережевывая и запивая кофе.  
\- Вам мальчики еще есть что обсудить, - заключила Лиа, рассматривая то одного, то другого парня. – Повторим ночью?  
Такого резкого перехода от шуточек к делу не ожидал никто, Йен скривился так и не донес вилку до рта, Орландо сглотнул кофе, с трудом останавливая себя удушья.  
\- Ты, детка, не сочти за грубость, но ты не наебалась? – Орландо не захотел сдерживаться в выражениях. – Оно-то было хорошо, согласен. Заметь, о постоянной основе речи не было.  
\- Ори, узнаю тебя. Есть еще одна вещь, за которую можно отлично провести время, - не смутилась Лиа, пила кофе с видом аристократки на званом ужине, с той лишь разницей, что кроме шелкового халата до колен, запахнутого на поясок, из одежды она на себя ничего не надела. – Могу сделать скидку на престижный отель, на Атлантиде. Моя знакомая продает. Я помню твою старую мечту, сложила два и два. Могу показать на голограмме здание и остров. Ну, так как?  
Есть расхотелось, Орландо отложил вилку в сторону, допил кофе, откинувшись на спинку стула, задумался. На Йена он в этот раз не смотрел, решил сам взвесить все за и против, но отчетливо чувствовал на себе его жгучий взгляд. Ясно было, он не хотел. Спустил бы на тормозах первый раз, но второй раз вряд ли бы прошел. А мечту хотелось, и сэкономить на учебу хотелось. Трахаться с Лией не было желания. Он наконец решился.  
\- Для начала, хочу посмотреть, за что буду платить, потом решу.  
Йен сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Лиа радостно улыбнулась, скучно ей было на Фиоролле что ли? Проституция распространена везде, могла снять себе кого-нибудь.  
\- Пойдем в гостиную, покажу. – Она поднялась со стула, даже не задвинув его на место, прошла в указанном направлении, не оборачиваясь. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Почему именно с тобой я решила провести свой досуг.  
Орландо последовал за ней, Йен следом. Не хотел оставлять наедине старых знакомых, его ревность чувствовалась кожей и загривком.  
\- Ну, если знаешь, ответь. Почему мы? – Полюбопытствовал Орландо, уселся на светлый диван, освобождая место для рыжего. Тот сел рядом, сцепил пальцы в замок и настороженно смотрел на девушку, не собираясь поддерживать разговор, но ему тоже было интересно.  
Лиа подошла к стене, включила внизу передатчик голограммы, и на стену выбросило приветственный логотип. Она села на второй диван, сосредоточенно порылась в своем коммуникаторе, и голограмма сменилась на высокое десяти этажное здание, аккуратное и не слишком широкое. Цветовая гамма была выдержана в морских красках, маленькие балкончики были со стеклянными перилами-перегородками. Внизу отеля расположился огромный бассейн в форме полукруглой капли, вокруг утыканный шезлонгами и барными зонами отдыха. Чуть поодаль были насаженные разномастные высокие пальмы, кусты с лапчатыми листьями и яркими цветами.   
Картинка сменилась на парадный вход, обустроенный, как и у всех типичных отелях люксового уровня. Вычурные тяжелые серебряные двери, два узких окна в пол, тележки для багажа, красивые цветы в глиняных кадках и лазурная ковровая дорожка.  
Опять мигнуло, голограмма выбросила вид некоторых номеров, светлых, аккуратных, просто и со вкусом обустроенных. Лиа опять переключила, выводя вид сверху на остров, маленький на четыре здания всего, но отлично связанный тремя дорогами-мостами с другими островами, имеющий посадочную площадку и ровный выход на пляж. Все это чудо омывал ярко-голубой океан, даже с изображения чудился соленый теплый запах.  
\- На Фиоролле все связи с проститутками регистрируются у семейного врача, чтобы не было распространений непредсказуемой заразы. – Ответила Лиа на давно заданный вопрос и Орландо моргнул пару раз, стирая из головы увиденную мечту. Он ее хотел, так себе фантазировал и представлял. – Я дорожу репутацией, мне приходиться обходить стороной подобные развлечения. Я встречалась с одним парнем, без отношений, но длительное время. К слову, партнеров мы тоже записываем в медкарту. Он переехал на другую планету, связанную с родом его деятельности. Я не скажу куда, мне нельзя. Но теперь, может, ты меня поймешь, вы у меня просто в гостях, я надеюсь, об этом никто не узнает, так как вы скоро улетите. Мне хотя бы раз за жизнь на этой планете не придется проходить неловкие процедуры.  
\- А если мы болеем? – Подал голос Йен.  
\- От того и острее ощущения, риск подстегивает, - пожала плечами Лиа. – Я все равно не решусь снять двух парней хастлеров, меня выгонят из агентства, за разврат.  
\- Не удивительно, почему к вам инопланетяне редко прилетают. Вы же их к врачам начинаете водить, как ненормальные. – Орландо удивлялся странным жителям, но с другой стороны, может, они и правильно делали. – В наше время сложно подцепить заразу, которую нельзя вылечить.   
\- Но вирусы мутируют, появляются новые болезни. Это хорошо, что ты с ними еще не столкнулся. – Лиа отключила голограмму на коммуникаторе и на белой стене теперь мигали цветные точки, спадающие водопадом, видимо заставка.  
\- Твоя цена за остров?  
\- Полмиллиона унианов.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Йеном. – Решил Орландо, смотря на притихшего друга, серьезно диктуя условия. Игры закончились.– Если все решиться в твою пользу, пока сделка с островом не совершиться, мы к тебе и на шаг не приблизимся. Так что готовь бумаги и жди решения.  
Лиа пожала плечами, хитро улыбнулась и поднялась с дивана.   
\- Уговор. Но не тяните, решайте до вечера.


	4. Глава 4. Где мой Джинн?

К черту, Йен хлопнул дверью их временной комнаты и развернулся к Орландо, натыкаясь на растерянный взгляд.  
\- Что молчишь? – Не выдержал Корник, убиваясь и теряясь в своем решении. Он уже его принял. – Мне начать?  
\- Сейчас скажу, - Ори устало, потер лицо ладонями, до красноты, остервенело и с нажимом, приводя разбушевавшиеся мысли в порядок. – Упрашивать?  
\- Смысл? Я решил, давай повторим с девчонкой.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал. Я знаю как для тебя важно то, что она предлагает. Ты шел к этому всю жизнь, и я не хочу тебе все испортить, я ведь хочу с тобой и дальше встречаться что ли, - Йен не ожидал, но смутился, пламенная речь под конец смазалась в розовые сопли. Говорил же себе быть уверенным. – Давай, я готов.  
\- О боги, Йен. – Орландо шагнул вперед, сжимая в ладонях лицо друга и мягко касаясь губами губ. – Спасибо и прости, что втянул.  
\- Да уж, проститутка механик та еще смесь, - хохотнул невесело. – Она та еще сука, но может от скуки двинулась, от запрещенного. Она не отвратительная, я просто…..  
\- Не с ней?  
\- Пожалуй. С тобой хочется, тебя мало.  
\- Ох…Йен….Глупости, я же рядом, не денусь никуда.  
\- А если бы отказался ебать девчонку? Бросил бы?  
\- Нет! Искали бы другой вариант, не факт что нашли бы лучше, но все равно, - лицо из ладоней Орландо так и не выпускал, гладил пальцами щеки и уши, мизинцами очерчивал подбородок и говорил, доверительно прямо в губы, задевая своим ртом. – Я же и к тебе долго шел, не могу же теперь потерять.  
Йен и сам не понял как внимал словам Ори и плавился от них, поглаживания добавляли умиротворения и возбуждение было не механическим откликом. Больше нет, волна подымалась из груди, из самого нутра, затапливала мозг. Корник не мог себе объяснить чувства в полной мере, но ему нравилось. Пускай обвинит в чрезмерной мягкости и романтизме, к черту, он же человек.  
\- Давай только пройдемся, пошли, погуляем. Не хочу до вечера сидеть в комнате, - предложил Йен, стало тесно и тяжело дышать, как перед последним рывком.  
Орландо кивнул, выпуская из недообъятий, напоследок легко целуя.  
Лиа несказанно обрадовалась их решению, все так же ждала их в гостиной. Документы пообещала заполнить и подписать вечером, перед их тройничком. Орландо тоже заметно повеселел и Йен терялся, дело было в том, что его не нужно уговаривать или в том, что решилось все с его долгожданным островом. Лиа посоветовала им пару мест в городе, загрузила карту с метками в коммуникатор Ори и вызвала им такси. Первой точкой их неожиданной экскурсии она решила пометить музей древностей. Девушка осталась дома складывать договор и вести переговоры с продавцом острова, может, сделала вывод не мешать их уединению. В любом случае Корник обрадовался, что ее персона не будет мелькать в поле его зрения. Лии становилось слишком много за последние сутки.  
Такси бесшумно скользило по гладкой трассе, увозя их от особняка на юг. Всего дорога не заняла и получаса, автопилотированное такси остановилось возле одноэтажного светлого здания, сделанного в виде куба с огромными окнами в пол, так что от куба остались только бетонные грани, заполненные стеклом, через которое проглядывались постаменты с экспонатами.  
Сенсорная панель мигнула подсказкой, такси запрашивало режим ожидания. Орландо подтвердил, иначе они могли заблудиться в незнакомом городе, лучше экскурсии проводить по намеченному пути. Датчики мигнули, и такси заглохло, переводя машину в спящий режим. Они выбрались на зеленую лужайку и по небольшой каменной дорожке пошли в сторону музея, находящегося в десяти ярдах от дороги.  
\- Всегда было странно, прилетать на чужую планету и сразу на экскурсию в какой-нибудь монумент, - хохотнул рядом Ори, шагая рядом. Он с любопытством крутил головой по сторонам. – Почему природу не показать, быт? Гораздо же интереснее.  
\- Нужно же похвастаться вылизанным местом, чистым и совсем не типичным для жизни, - пожал плечами Йен, поддерживая размышления. – Я с родителями, когда еще жил на Земле, летал вниз, к оставшимся чистым лесам, нам нравилось приезжать к океану.  
\- Ловить мусор пригоршнями? – От чего-то стало не весело. – Что с родителями? Ты никогда не рассказывал.  
\- Папа – ученый, а мать держится за отца всю жизнь. Они на хрен знает, какой планете, с экспедицией. Давно уже связь не поддерживаем.  
\- Печально, - Орландо придержал стеклянную дверь, пропуская Йена вперед. Перед глазами открывался огромный зал без перегородок, только с прилавками и подставками под экспонаты.  
\- Да не очень. Мы с ними по-разному мыслили, я предпочел работу руками, - пожал плечами, рассмотрел вычищенную обстановку. – Я бы и тебя никогда не встретил, если бы полетел.  
\- Конечно, может, снял бы как шлюху, в очередной свой рейс. – Орландо заткнулся, понял, что ляпнул лишнего, но не воротишь теперь слова. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание.  
Промеж выставленными экспонатами оставались узкие проходы, по которым можно было ходить и рассматривать исторические находки и достопримечательности. Письмена, камни, железки, инсталляция раз, инсталляция два. У Йена зарябило в глазах, он старательно вчитывался в таблички. Найдено где? Все равно район не знал. Зачем и что к чему? Из ряда вон не интересно. Рядом топтался Ори, видимо тоже искал смысл в огромном булыжнике, занимавшим всю квадратную витрину.  
В зале не наблюдалось людей и фиорольцев, бесплатная выставка видимо не манила, в самом конце зала отирался одинокий охранник в серебряной форме с лейбами и кобурой. Фиорольцы выглядели как земляне, и ничего выдающегося в тощей фигуре охранника не было. Смешило лишь оружие, в этом музее можно было спереть только что-то очень не стоящее.  
\- Я видел озеро на карте, может, туда рванем? – Не выдержал Орландо, царапнул ногтем букву на табличке с загнутой железкой, похожей на поломанный ржавый нож.  
\- Я думал, ты никогда не предложишь, - облегченно вздохнул Йен и улыбнулся. – Привиделось, нравиться тебе все это.  
\- Да сказал же, я ничего в этом не смыслю, - неловкая улыбка в ответ. – Пойдем?  
Они вышли на залитую солнцем поляну и ускоренно добрались до такси, создавалось впечатление, что Лиа умышленно хотела их утомить нелепыми экскурсиями, добавляя в список секс, как единственное развлечение в городе. Ори задал координаты в такси, тщательно сверяясь с картой и вычеркивая метки Лии. Йен радовался, что не придется следовать навязанному.  
Это был парк. Дорожки, лавочки и огромное озеро. Красиво и завораживающе, сдержаться не возможно, чтобы не понежится на теплом зеленом газоне. Фиорольцев было мало, от дороги они отошли совсем не далеко, предпочитая оставить авто в поле зрения.  
\- На этой планете хоть погода радует, - сказал в небо Ори, рассматривая косматые облака. Трава была мягкой и зеленой, приятно щекотала ладони и шею. Они улеглись прямо так, на голую землю, наслаждались уединением. Странный город оказался не суетливым, им встречались по пути насколько машин, фиорольцев медленно прогуливающимся по парковым дорожкам вокруг большого озера. Текло все здесь медленно, на теплом солнце по-особенному тягуче, словно и нет часов и минут, все сливалось в вечность.  
Йен выдохнул и обратно вдохнул сладкий кислород, лежал, так же закинув руки за голову, вытянувшись на траве в полный рост, смотрел в небо и отвечал с ленцой.  
\- Искупаться бы. Но я без плавок. – Растягивая слова и посылая их маленькому ватному облаку. – И тебя бы взять, прямо здесь, но все увидят.  
\- Аха, - выдохом, додумывая как бы было.  
\- Или алкоголь их попробовать и смотреть на этот ленивый город под пьяным дурманом, - Йен помолчал, представил спиртовой вкус на языке и головокружение. – Но у меня не встанет выполнить уговор.  
Ори легко засмеялся рядом, толкнул локтем локоть и Йен повернул голову к нему, рассматривая точеный профиль, торчащий в небо нос и пушистые ресницы, выгоревшие на кончиках. Волосы отливали каштановым и теперь казались не такими темными, собранные в хвост они не лезли на лицо и ему шло. Невозможный, красивый и такой желанный. Он медленно моргнул, затрепетал веками и Йен не смог себя пересилить, навалился сверху, губами в губы, руками подымая руки над головой, скользя по травинкам и собирая запястьями Орландо проглядывающуюся землю. Тот неловко охнул в рот, не ожидал, но поддался, послушно расслабил руки и тело, позволял страстно целовать и отвечал. Ноги Орландо разъехались в стороны, умещая между них бедра Йена. Сквозь джинсы было неудобно, но он терся вставшим членом о твердую линию стояка, выдыхал сбито, ловил губами язык. Все еще не верил, что можно, не украдкой, а в полную силу. Казалось, сейчас солнце померкнет, и он проснется в своей комнате на седьмом этаже их съемной квартиры. Целовать получалось отчаяние, а никак не нежно, как хотелось изначально. Зубы кусали, губы терзали, а язык коротко толкался в рот, как и Йен бился в Орландо через двойной слой джинсов, теряясь в горячечном возбуждении.  
Ори зашипел, вывернул руки из захвата и обхватил голову Йена, отрывая от себя этот неистовый вихрь.  
\- Ну чего ты? Дорвался?  
\- Наверное, - не стал спорить, качнулся лицом в ладонях, опять приникая к припухшим и покрасневшим губам, мягко, извиняясь. Щеки грело сухим жаром от рук Орландо, солнце согревало спину и, он пытался, не торопиться.  
Сверху на них легла тень, затмившая, как и виделось в голове светило. Пришлось, жмурясь, поднять голову на пришедшего фиорольца, который был, в схожей с охранником из музея, форме.  
\- Молодые люди, у нас не принято публично выражать свои чувства таким образом. Ваши документы, пожалуйста.  
Орландо так и не отпустил его из рук, засмеялся весело, думая видимо о том, о чем и Йен. О консервативных взглядах.  
***  
Документы оказались в порядке, Орландо раз десять перечитал договор и пересмотрел лицензированные голограммами сертификаты на собственность. Все было четко, не к чему было прикапываться. Даже юридическая программа выдала его имя «Орландо Джеремай» в поле «Собственник». Он расплатился униатами, оставляя себе уже мизер, считая своей удачей подвернувшуюся сделку. Жалко было Йена, который подписался на эту кабалу, был готов терпеть, как в свое время терпел Орландо. Но к черту, завершить сделку и свалить из планеты.  
Полицейский же впаял штраф, заставляя расплатиться униатами на месте, ввел данные их чипов в свой список нарушителей, перечеркивая тем самым радостное впечатление от Фиороллы. Плевать, скоро они прилетят домой, теперь уже собственная территория. Делить ее Орландо намеривался только с рыжим.  
В этот раз Лиа не делала вид, что она пришла просто посмотреть, она со старта обнажилась и разлеглась на светлой простыне, опять в комнате парней. Орландо усмехнулся только, потянул Йена из душа, в чем мать родила, поддерживая правила игры, показательно опустился на корточки и заглотил член рыжего до упора, сразу на всю глубину. Так нравиться, да? Сверху Йен охнул, внизу дрогнул стволом, набухая прямо во рту, дергая по инерции бедрами. Орландо придержал за бок, приласкал подтянувшиеся яички одной рукой и хитро посмотрел на девушку, которая наблюдала, не стесняясь, гладила себе между ног. Ее светлая кожа и волосы почти сливались с простыней, темные глаза похотливо блестели и губы приоткрылись от частого возбужденного дыхания. Лиа была похотлива и развратна, получала свое сполна, не скрывала свои желания.  
Йена пришлось уложить на спину, раскрасневшегося и уже готового, с блестящим от слюны стволом, пускай сегодня потрудиться девочка, не все же ей получать. Лиа забралась сверху на рыжего, плавно опустилась на член. Мужчина под ней выдохнул, искал глазами Орландо, цеплялся взглядом мимоходом за упругую грудь девушки, но Орландо знал, вставало-то на него. И не собирался этим делиться ни с кем. Лиа взяла размеренный темп, никуда не спешила, плавно подбрасывала бедра, танцуя. Йен обхватил девушку под ягодицы, впиваясь пальцами и разводя полушария в стороны, поддерживая ритм. Грех было не воспользоваться приглашением и Орландо прильнул к разгоряченному влагалищу и члену, выходящего из него. Приласкал на пробу мошонку рыжего, вычерчивая узоры языком, дразня дуновением. Хриплый стон указал на верное направление, смазка смешивалась со слюной, он поддевал тонкую кожу принимающего лона, вылизывая и сбивая с ритма парочку. Йен и не знает, как выглядит одуряюще в их тандеме, разгоряченный, с твердыми, перекатывающимися под кожей, мышцами, золотистыми веснушками и проникновенным зеленым взглядом. Любоваться бы им, а потом самому трахать, долго и с оттяжкой, чтобы проявлялся, раскрывал свои грани.  
Орландо напоследок языком плашмя облизал поджатые яйца, двинулся выше, пока не толкнулся мягко в анус девушки. Лиа не отвергла, задохнулась стоном, насаживаясь сильнее и на член и на язык.  
\- Будешь пробовать все? – Спросил Орландо, щекоча воздухом влажную кожу.  
\- Буду. – Кто бы сомневался в извращениях, все к тому шло с первого раза. Забоялась тогда.  
Он толкнулся одним пальцем в сжатый задний проход, языком добавляя слюны и усиливая скольжение. Через тонкую стенку ощущался двигающийся внутри девушки ствол и Йен дернул ногой, чуть не зарядив стопой по стратегически важному органу, Орландо еле успел перехватить щиколотку. Поиграем потом рыжий, еще пригодиться. Но странное движение обратило вдруг внимание на то, как и сам заведен, вздыблен твердо. Помедлить или скорее, к цели. Добавил второй палец и его сжало тисками, туго, не позволяя двигаться.  
\- Хватит? – Сомневаясь, спросил Орландо. Невозможная, порвется и не скажет, в желании урвать побольше, пока дают.  
\- Еще, - решительно с придыханием. Тащилась же.  
\- И кто тут шлюха? – Хохотнул он, но пальцами двинуть получилось, Лиа расслабила мышцы, уже почти не двигаясь на члене Йена. На подначку так и не ответила, потерялась в своем желании, пульсировала всем нутром, передавая отголосками и на пальцы, и на Йенов член.  
Смазка нашлась в складках отодвинутого одеяла, Орландо щедро выдавил ее прямо на копчик Лии, заставляя ее стекать к припухшему от вторжения отверстию. Пальцы стали скользить легче, и он добавил третий, усиленно растягивая. Йен молчал, его грудь ходила ходуном от дыхания и непрекращающейся стимуляции члена через тонкую стенку кожи, он полуприкрытыми глазами смотрел на девушку и на Орландо, все так же раскрывал ягодицы Лии для удобства Орландо.  
\- Хватит, давай уже, - прохрипела Лиа, повела нетерпеливо бедрами.  
\- Какая ненасытная и торопливая, - Орландо вынул пальцы, надавил рукой между лопаток девушки, вынуждая лечь на Йена и выставиться. Она подчинилась и Орландо уже не смог медлить, коснулся смазанным членом входа, провел головкой вверх от копчика, вниз к влагалищу и Йеновой мошонки, поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся уголком губ. В следующий раз тебя, без посредников. Растянутые мышцы поддались и, Орландо скользнул головкой внутрь, натягивая кожу и чувствуя член друга в девушке, мелкими движениями вошел полностью, до основания. Рыжий вглядывался мутными глазами, ждал то ли сигнала к действию, то ли пережидал свое острое наслаждение. Было тесно и влажно, восхитительно. Двигаться они начали синхронно, как будто вечность это делали. Лиа застонала, начала подмахивать, сначала неловко, а потом входя во вкус. Орландо просунул ладонь между телом Йена и Лии, неловко вывернул кисть и ткнулся пальцем в клитор, слегка помассировал, добавил пикантности, все для тебя девочка. Лиа не сдержалась, кончила, пульсируя вокруг стволов и дрожа всем телом, между сильных парней.  
Орландо дернул на себя Йена, сам сел на пятки, рыжий уселся к нему лицом, зажимая девушку между ними. Губы Йена удачно оказались рядом и Орландо воспользовался удобным положением, целовал его, цепляя подбородком маленькое плечо девушки, начиная двигаться быстрее, будто его трахал, и нет никого между ними. Лиа шумно выдохнула на ухо, спружинила на стволах, опираясь коленями на матрац, встречала их толчки. Иногда получалось не синхронно и в разнобой, но это чудесным образом только добавляло ощущений, подстегивало. И Орландо жадно вылизывал рот Йена, горячо дышал, деля с ним дыхание, и подстраивался под их странное трио. Лиа не выдержала первой, удовлетворенная несколькими оргазмами, она остановилась и выдохнула измученно:  
\- Все, я все. Отпустите.  
Выпуталась из сильных рук, разморено вздыхая. Она легла на спину, широко раскинув ноги, и уже мало интересовалась дальнейшим развитием событий. Орландо уложил Йена под себя, обхватил ладонью оба ствола вместе, и довел их до разрядки почти за минуту. Сейчас так, как тогда, впервые. Рыжий громко дышал покрасневшими губами и безумно улыбался в поцелуи, отпустил себя возле Орландо, больше не зажимался, гладил подрагивающее откатом тело, своими невозможно широкими ладонями, был просто рядом. Все же читал и так, понимал. К чему слова.  
На следующий день им предстояло вылетать. Лиа или прощаться не умела, или просто не хотела, махнула им рукой, сидя за столом в столовой и попивая кофе. Деловые отношения окончены, валите ребята. Орландо не сильно расстроился, подчеркнул только то, что знал о людях. Пока ты нужен – интересен. Она любезно вызвала такси до космопорта, на этом заканчивая сожительство. Лиа всегда умела обозначить границы четче, чем Орландо.  
***  
Пассажирский космолет пришел вовремя, распахнул створки дверей приглашающе и улыбчивые девушки размещали пассажиров в своих комфортабельных каютах. Зря старался Ори, и люкс выбирал, почти все путешествие придется провести в крио сне, лететь два месяца, а терпеть снующих пассажиров, команда корабля не хотела.  
Молоденькая девушка, одетая по форме, черная водолазка, юбка до колен и сапожки до половины икры, открыла перед ними шипящие створки, за которыми скрывались две капсулы и встроенный в стену шкаф для багажа. В дальнем конце комнаты обнаружилась узкая дверь в тесный душ и туалет. Девушка поправила локон прически каре, пряча русую прядь за ухо.  
\- Удобствами воспользуетесь, когда отчалим, - она махнула в сторону ванной. – Втечении следующих десяти часов всех уложат спать, так что маякнете на комм когда будете готовы.  
Она любезно заулыбалась, выдала им одноразовые пластиковые коммуникаторы и исчезла в дверном проеме, дверь с шипением закрылась.  
\- И посидеть негде, - нарушил молчание Орландо, оглядываясь по сторонам узкой каюты и снимая с плеча тяжелый рюкзак. – Тоже мне люкс, сделано все для того чтобы быстрее завалились спать.  
\- Будешь в душ? – Йен забросил свой багаж в маленький выдвижной шкаф, Орландо последовал его примеру, освобождая руки.  
\- Да у Лии вроде как отмылся, - усмехнулся, спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и переступил с носка на пятку. – Позовем стюардессу сразу как стартуем? Стоять придется долго.  
\- До отправления пять минут, ноги не отсохнут.  
Опять нахлынула трясучка от предстоящей дороги, видимо Ори тоже переживал, топтался рядом, но не приставал. Собраться с мыслями и спросить что-нибудь, всегда болтливость давалась сложно. С работы утром на комм пришло сообщение об увольнении и Корник растерялся, что ему теперь делать, как дальше. Спросить у Ори так и не спросил, может набился в сопровождающие по инерции, хотя тот ясно дал понять, что с ним хочет. На Атлантиде оставалась надежда найти работу, может, механики с его лицензией там тоже востребованы. А нет, прибьется куда-то, отлынивать не собирается, видел, как таяла внушительная сума на браслете Орландо, как тот отдал почти все, оставляя не больше двух ста тысяч.  
Тянуло еще спросить о его планах, но молчал упорно. Пытался фразой развеять свое беспокойство, а ведь без девчонки так и не потрахались, вернулись к точке отсчета жарких дрочек.  
\- Слишком громко думаешь, - хрипнул Орландо, словно голосовые связки сдавило, точно – переживает. – Забей на все. Разберемся.  
\- Меня уволили.  
\- Я думал, ты уволился. Потащил тебя за собой, - изумленно вздернул брови, приподнял плечи. – Все нормально?  
\- Если получится, найду что-нибудь на планете, - как незнакомцы, стоя друг напротив друга, разговор на светские темы. Йен сложил руки на груди, не желая копировать позу Ори.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Да, хорошо.  
Выходит, что и тем общих нет, кроме как секс и не о чем поговорить. Йен вздохнул тяжко, переступил с ноги на ногу, не скрыться от друга совсем в тесной каюте.  
\- Ты прости, я нервничаю пиздец. В голову мысли лезут об острове. – Поделился смущенно Орландо, шагнул ближе и тронул пальцами скрещённые руки. – Я знаю, разговоры у нас так себе.  
\- Да не в этом дело.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Мы же разные вообще, увлечения даже не сходятся.  
\- И ты часто видел мои увлечения? – Хмыкнул раздраженно. – Только работа и была.  
\- Вот! Мы и на Земле беседы особо не вели. Может скучно нам станет.  
Орландо невесело засмеялся, дернул к себе Йена в объятия, так и сжал, игнорируя притиснутые к груди узлом руки. Повел по спине успокаивающе, утешал как маленького, шумно дышал на ухо.  
\- Не станет, мы обязательно найдем общее хобби. Мне тоже страшно, пройдет, - заверил упрямо, знал все наверняка. Но Корник верил ему и расслабился, обнял в ответ, распутывая руки.  
Через полчаса они позвали стюардессу. В капсулах было как в коконе, мягко и глухо, датчики мигали разноцветно и, смотря на эти отблески, Йен незаметно погрузился в сон, представляя теплый пляж и пальмы из мечты Орландо.  
***  
Очередной космопорт набивал оскомину, коренные жители, ранее не виденные вживую, только на голограммах, смотрелись дико и неправильно. Тощие и длинные фигуры сновали по залу ожидания, сливаясь в однотонную голубо-серую массу. На каждом лице атлантидца лепилась маска, защищая их органы дыхания от кислорода. Орландо было интересно рассматривать худые лица, с маленькими отверстиями вместо носа и рта, щелочки глаза и жабры, нависшие серыми пластинами, там, где у человека уши. Они были выше Орландо головы на три, не меньше, приходилось задирать подбородок, при том, что на рост он свой не жаловался, был шесть с половиной футов.  
Еще раньше, до того как планета получила статус курортной, жители строили свои дома под водой, собственно это была их привычная среда обитания, суши на Атлантиде было очень мало и она представляла собой мелкие островки. Позже, благодаря отличному климату, они сами изобрели строение искусственных островов, которые больше были гидра платформами, плавали и не тонули на океанской воде. Туристы потянулись толпами, некоторые атлантидцы переселились на сушу, но основное их сосредоточение осталось под водой, куда тоже проводили экскурсии на подводных катерах.  
Трещащий и булькающий язык коренных жителей можно было разобрать только с помощью коммуникатора, который обеспечивал синхронный перевод. Но туристы редко общались с атлантидцами, предпочитая договариваться с посредниками, специальными агентами, которые делали на этом деньги.  
Машины были привычными катерами на ядерных двигателях, уносили туристов и приезжих из космопорта споро, не давая разрастись толпе. Йен и Орландо выгрузились из своего пассажирского космолета и их сразу же провели к катеру-такси услужливые сотрудники космопорта. Перед посадкой они успели посетить скромный душ в каюте, окончательно проснуться от бодрящих витаминов и напитка, принесенных стюардессой. Жизнь налаживалась, через стекло катера проглядывались ярко желтые от песка острова с разноцветными зданиями, бликами искрила голубая вода в океане и они летели навстречу своему дому.  
Такси опустилось на посадочную полосу за отелем, возле красивого обтекаемого серебряными боками катера. Агент по недвижимости появился раньше их и теперь ходил взад-вперед возле неприметного черного входа гостиницы. Выглядел мужчина надо сказать превосходно, не больше тридцати лет, темные волосы, не сильно коротко острижены, завивались крупными локонами на макушке, смазливые черты лица, были больше слащавыми, но грубый подбородок добавлял мужественности. Классические костюмы так и не вышли из моды, понял Орландо, выбираясь из катера и разглядывая агента не стесняясь, отмечая ровно выглаженные стрелкой черные брюки, белый воротник рубашки с синим галстуком, в цвет глаз мужчины, и пиджаком, застегнутым на одну пуговицу. При движении на поясе брюк мелькала серебряная пряжка ремня с причудливыми узорами, но разобрать Орландо их не успел, перевел взгляд на лицо, чтобы откровенно не пялиться в пах.  
Йен вышел следом и они, не сговариваясь, синхронно подошли к агенту, который уже их заметил и надел на пухлые губы самую красивую улыбку, на которую был способен.  
\- Ник Моран, агент по недвижимости и юридический консультант, - он протянул руку парням по очереди, крепко сжал гладкой ладонью. – А вы я так понял Орландо Джеремай и Йен Корник. Лиа позвонила, сообщила, когда вы прилетите. Я минут десять вас жду.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Ник, - ответил Орландо, поднимая голову выше и рассматривая фасад здания, копия с картинки, не обманула.  
\- Пройдемте внутрь, без вас не решался, - шире улыбнулся агент, жестом приглашая следовать за ним.  
За отелем, прежде чем последовать за Мораном, Орландо заметил пару домиков, с аккуратными дорожками, идущими от высотного здания. Третий дом скрывался, выглядывала только красная крыша, блестящая на солнце.  
\- Я сильно удивился, - продолжил Ник уже в просторном холле. – Сейчас с недвижимостью на Атлантиде не выгодно, через пару-тройку месяцев надвигается шторм.  
Вычурная стеклянная люстра отвлекла внимание парней, сосредоточила взглядом на колыхающихся хрусталиках-каплях. Светло-голубые стены, выкрашенные градиентом от пола темнее к верху почти белым, и маленькие столики с упругими диванчиками составляли весьма умиротворяющую атмосферу. Прямо с середины зала наверх возвышалась грандиозная лестница, обхватывая полукругом прозрачный лифт и шахту, которая трубой скрывалась за плитой следующего этажа.  
\- Шторм? – Тупо переспросил Орландо, все еще пялясь на люстру. Он слышал о климате Атлантиды только положительные вещи, штормов и дождей здесь не было.  
\- О, вы не знали, - сочувствующе, но в то же время равнодушно отозвался Ник и пригласил их за один из столиков, уселся на кремовый диван и заложил ногу на ногу, натягивая брюки на коленях и обнажая черные носки в черных туфлях. – Раз в четыреста лет планеты выстраиваются в линию и происходит аномалия. Даже в новостях писали.  
\- Какая к черту аномалия, - Орландо отшвырнул рюкзак к спинке дивана на пол и резко бухнулся на сидение, подался вперед всем телом, ставя локти на колени и вглядываясь в глянцевое лицо агента. – Что нам нужно знать?  
Йен привычно уселся рядом, грея боком, надежно и молчаливо. Больше как всегда впитывал, чем выдавал. Рюкзак он примостил в ногах, сел ровнее, чем Орландо, тоже смотрел с интересом и нарастающим беспокойством.  
\- Новости месяца три назад вроде были, просили туристов в срок покинуть планету, чтобы избежать рисков, - пожал плечами Моран, откинулся расслабленно на спинку дивана и рассматривал их по очереди с плохо скрываемым интересом в ответ. – Не известно, какой силы будет шторм, редко же, но атлантидцы переезжают в океан, на суше остается мало людей.  
\- Что теперь мне делать? Я не знал. – Грубо и прямо, злость начинала закипать внутри на Лию и ее странные подачки. Че не проверил то хоть сразу? Да и как было проверить? Прошляпил новость, лоханулся. Радовался, что остался в выигрыше и сможет развернуться на оставшиеся деньги.  
\- Я бы посоветовал переждать, может не все разрушится. Но по договору за форс-мажор вам полагается выплатить всего двадцать процентов от сумы продажи. Сочувствую, что не знали, - Ник потер запястье правой руки, почесал указательным пальцем под кожаным ремешком, выглядел он не очень опечалено. – В любом случае, катаклизм будет еще через пару месяцев и вам бы нанять персонал, чтобы отель профункционировал хотя бы это время.  
\- Сколько будут стоить твои услуги? Ты же, я так понял, можешь найти людей? – Спросил Орландо, Йен рядом гулко сглотнул и выдохнул шумно, осознавал пиздец.  
\- За день я беру сто унианов. В эти услуги входит поиск персонала, договор с рекламодателями и аренда катеров для перевозки гостей. Я думаю, по мелочи разберемся, если нужно будет, за дополнительные услуги договоримся. – Моран перешел на деловой тон, скинул незаметно на комм прайс и контактные данные. Орландо даже не дернулся от сигнала входящего сообщения.  
\- Когда начнем?  
\- Завтра приведу первых желающих на работу, посмотришь и выберешь. Придумай вопросы на собеседование.  
\- Помоги, я ни черта в этом не смыслю, - растерялся Орландо, впору было задуматься, во что влазит, не имея представления о функционировании такого рода услуг. Шлюха, да, Ори?  
\- Хорошо. Мне кажется, скидку оформить тебе придется, ты ведь будешь за все меня спрашивать, - усмехнулся Ник беззлобно, но Орландо знал, дорого ему все обойдется. До шторма хоть бы заработать, а не потерять все что есть.  
\- Оформляй, пофиг. Но я буду все равно участвовать, подпись будет на документах моя. – Решил Орландо, распрямляя спину. – Завтра начнем, я пока хочу осмотреться.  
\- Лады, мальчики. Завтра тогда и встретимся, пароли я скинул тоже на комм, комнаты некоторые реагируют на твой чип, некоторые кодом открываются. Удачи.  
Ник резво встал, дернул брючины, оправляя, разгладил пальцами воротник пиджака, кивнул и прошел к черному выходу, откуда вошли все вместе. Через минуту его катер взлетел из посадочной площадки, просматриваемый в окнах отеля, отражая солнце на своих боках.  
Йен рядом завозился, схватился за руку, потянул на себя ладонь и крепко прижал к своей груди. Слышно стало, как колотиться его сердце, часто-часто и испуганно, словно он сейчас по наклонной пускал свою жизнь, он не знал что делать.  
\- Говори, все что думаешь, говори. – Тихо, но Орландо расслышал. – Не держи в себе. Вместе придумаем что-то, сам же говорил.  
\- Знаю. Я верил в это до всей этой подставы, - горько от сбывшихся мечтаний, реальность оказалась не радужной. – Нужно было обдумать хорошо, может планы поменять. Я дурак, схватился за этот остров, отель. С юношества же мечтал. Да вот не задача, шлюха даже персонал нанять, не способна.  
\- Ну, все тихо. Ник поможет. Сбудется твоя розовая мечта, - Йен сжал ладонь в своей руке покрепче, утешая и поддерживая. Поможет в любой ситуации, а Орландо ему что даст? Разрушенный после шторма дом? Долги на двоих? Ясно же дело, что опять уступит, подставит плечо, не даст погрязнуть в грязи самому. И с Земли бы не вылетел, если бы Йен не помог. Обидно и жалко, себя и его.  
\- Да, к черту, - ярость накрыла неожиданно, он вскочил на ноги, пиная неповинный столик тяжелым ботинком. Тот выстоял, взвизгнул ножками по светлому паркету, проезжаясь едва фут. Йен подскочил следом, выставил руки вперед ладонями.  
\- Ну что ты буянишь, - как ребенку, спокойно. От этого стало еще горче.  
\- Хватит со мной возиться! – Крикнул громко, не сдерживаясь. Каков молодец. Давай еще единственного человека, которому на тебя не пофиг, отгони. Но в горле клокотало, ситуация не отпускала и Йен как обычно, случился свободными ушами. – Потрахаться надо? Вот он я. Жилье? Да ради бога! Сколько влезет, пока водой в океан не смоет! Я же тебя не дно тяну! Да как ты не поймешь?! И правда нужно было с тебя содрать денег побольше за перепих, трахнуться на Криоландии и все. Разошлись!  
Воздух в легких закончился, но гнев не утих, заставлял сжимать кулаки, напрягать мышцы и смотреть волком, на покрасневшего, от своей обиды, Йена. Конечно, расстроился. Не видел, с кем связался, так Орландо откроет ему глаза.  
\- Все сказал? – Так же тихо, но видно же, сам начинал заводиться, тоже вон вот-вот и с кулаками кинется.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда и не говори, подумай прежде. Я по своей воле с тобой полетел, никто не заставлял. А то, что проституцией своей машешь направо и налево – пора закончить с этим. Теперь у тебя есть свой, какой не какой, бизнес. Будь добр, подбери сопли, волю сожми в кулаке и сделай все как следует и то, что от тебя зависит. Хватит! Слышишь? Соберись. Хватит злиться.  
Ошибся видимо, выдержка у рыжего что надо, не будет первый бить и первый не осудит. Правду сказал, честно. Орландо не мог успокоиться, колотило. Еще как. Стыдно было срываться на друга, корил же себя и сейчас, но не остановиться. Плевать, выбрать секс вместо драки, встряхнутся и нормально начать вести дела. Пусть Йен выебет дурацкое состояние, вправит мозги на место. Привычка сказалась, думать потом легче получалось. Орландо дернул на себя рыжего за ткань толстовки, впился грубо в рот губами, больше кусая, накрутил же себя, хотелось жестко. Йен охнул от неожиданности, но ответил, больше подставлял губы под грубый поцелуй, терпел, может.  
Орландо потянулся к своим джинсам, не отрываясь от рыжего, расстегнулся звонко, расстегнул джинсы Йена. Свои - долой, чужие только до щиколоток стянул. Вытряхнуть карманы и смазка легла в ладонь, презерватив раскатать по стволу друга. И пусть так, без прелюдий.  
\- Давай, рыжий, трахни. Засади. – Орландо отвернулся, встал одним коленом на столик, раскрываясь, уперся ладонями в столешницу, для равновесия.  
\- Дурной совсем, больно же будет. – Пропыхтел сзади Йен, положил прохладные ладони на задницу, мазнул своим запакованным в латекс членом, по ягодице.  
\- Пофиг, давай, сейчас. Или вмажу. Будем драться.  
Йен хохотнул, видимо здраво расценил свое превосходство в битве. Сильнее и выносливее, не отказывался от работы руками, мог и вправду сильно покалечить. От этого осознания у Орландо поджимались яйца, хотелось его в себя, такого. Четко подумать какого - такого не получилось, рыжий принял условия игры, как всегда уступил странному желанию, мазнул прохладно между ягодиц смазкой, даже и пальца не вставил. Сразу начал ввинчиваться пульсирующей головкой в сжатый вход. Орландо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, постарался расслабиться, но ему не дали и секунды. Принимал все буквально, да? Неотесанный механик.  
Хоть не ломился, медленно пропихивался, придерживал за бедра крепко, не двинуться. Если бы и хотелось уйти, Орландо бы выстоял, сам напросился, с болью принимал искупление. Минута или вечность, Йен вошел до конца, дышал загнанно, будто не тягуче и еле-еле, а уже в полную силу вколачивался. Но нет, ждал все же, пока боль отойдет. Может мольбы о пощаде еще ждал, но не дождется, Орландо качнулся вперед и обратно на толстый ствол, сам решая. Рыжий охнул, огладил большими пальцами растянувшиеся края ануса вокруг своего члена, еще и смотрел, небось. Орландо не видел его лица, не поворачивался, сосредоточился на толчках, пока медленных.  
Йен потерял терпение на десятом, Орландо зачем-то считал, рывком вошел до упора, притерся мошонкой к яйцам и все. Шутки кончились, начал разгоняться со скоростью локомотива, трахал всерьез, дышал и хрипел стонами, а Орландо пытался догнать его. Сомкнул пальцы на члене, дергал ствол рывками. Предполагал кончить после Йена, но размазало раньше. Толчок в простату, не намеренный и он уже заливает свою ладонь и светлую столешницу спермой, сжимается мышцами, вырывая удивленный всхлип у рыжего. Йен остановился, вышел резко и развернул к себе лицом Орландо, оглушенного удовольствием.  
\- Открой рот, ну! – Как приказ, стянул резинку со ствола и ткнулся членом в губы. Орландо не ослушался, принял привычно и, долго стараться не пришлось, через пару секунд рот наполнился вязкой солоноватой жидкостью. Пришлось сглатывать и смотреть в темные глаза, представлял, какую картинку видит Йен. Рыжий не разочаровывал как обычно, мазнул пальцами по кадыку, вглядывался в лицо и поверхностно дышал. Дрожал отголоском оргазма.  
\- Легче? – Спросил Йен уже после, вылизав его рот основательно, знакомясь со своим вкусом, и усаживая к себе на колени. Джинсы он так и не снял, остался стреноженным, сидел на диване и об этом не особо переживал.  
\- Гораздо. – Согласился Орландо, в паху тянуло приятной болью, отрезвляя. Как и правда выпустил пар и адреналин. – Можно и осмотреться теперь.  
Йен согласно хмыкнул и крепко обнял.


	5. Глава 5. Плацебо

Листок с диковинной пальмы плавал прямо посреди бассейна, отвлекал взгляд, заставлял залипать на своих изрезанных краях. Йен подумывал искупаться, но подойдя к воде, передумал, решил полежать на шезлонге под огромным зонтом. Он собственно каждый вечер совершал ритуал, проходился по пляжу или по кромке бассейна. И так уже третий день. Пока Ори с Ником решали организационные вопросы, подписывали очередные документы, проводили собеседования, Корник занимал себя чем придется, пытался не мозолить глаза и не отвлекать напряженного Ори. Йен видел, как ему было тяжело, как обдумывал решения, пытался просчитать выгоду и слушал Ника, но не знал можно ли ему доверять в полной мере.  
После их странного перепиха посреди холла в отеле, они осмотрели каждый номер, зашли на кухню ресторана и в сам зал, бегло оглядели комнаты для персонала, маленький уютный бар. Все было в идеальном порядке, как на картинке, которую показывала Лиа. Тут не обманула, да и вообще, по сути, ни в чем она их не обманывала. Недоговорила малость, но не врала. Все было честно. Орландо от этого не стало легче, он все равно накручивал себя, проходя стоянку для автомобилей, рассматривая огромный гостевой домик, уже ближе к пляжу и поглаживая пальцами диджейскую установку в клубе.  
На следующий день заявился Ник, сиял и блестел своим лоснящимся видом, принес с собой хорошие идеи.  
\- Я придумал, как тебе сэкономить, - он развалился на диване, как хозяин, а они с Орландо заняли уже привычные позиции, рядом и напротив. – Наймем Искусственных.   
\- Кого? – Орландо почесал бровь ногтем, посмотрел с замешательством.  
\- Это андроиды, аренда всего сто пятьдесят униатов в месяц. – Пояснил Моран, и на том спасибо. – А живых людей предлагаю нанять по двое на каждый процесс. На кухню шеф-повара и помощника, будут чередоваться по графику. На ресепшен двое, в клуб один пусть идет, на ночь открывать будем, в гараж нужно еще человека, чтобы управлял Искусственными, которые будут мыть катера.  
\- Йен? Поможешь вначале? – Уставился на него Ори. – Ты хорошо разбираешься в машинах.  
\- Да, конечно. Не бросать же тебя, - улыбнулся скованно.  
\- Чудесно. В итоге по минимуму человек….Так кухня - два, холл – два, ди-джей, клининг…Все. – Подсчитал Моран, загибая пальцы. – Но тут не меньше трех тысяч зарплаты каждому.  
Орландо согласился, а что ему оставалось. Ник засиял еще больше, довольный своей работой. В итоге, к подсчитанным сотрудникам, они наняли около тридцати андроидов сверху. Повара пришли на следующий день, приготовили тестовые блюда. Йен сидел, пробовал, пытался различить хитрые вкусы и ему нравилось. Орландо согласно кивнул, тоже пришлось по вкусу. Дальше потянулась чреда поставьте отпечаток сюда, подпись здесь, проверка документов у всех нанимаемых, тестирование разных режимов у Искусственных и подготовка к открытию. Йен слонялся без дела, катеров гостей у него еще не было, а подчиненные трое роботов проверенные и выставленные в ждущий режим, расположились линией возле одного из домов на острове, стоянки и мастерской по совместительству. Полный сервис, люкс услуги.  
Орландо уставал сильно, возвращался в их комнату, занятую на втором этаже, первую слева дверь в длинном и просторном коридоре. Йен давал ему передышку, заботился. Все как обычно, словно и не улетали никуда, опять посилились в квартире на седьмом этаже, проглядывали через окна голо рекламу. Но когда солнце всходило и никаких маячивших голограмм не наблюдалось, Орландо сопел под боком, Йен вспоминал, счастливо улыбался и прижимал к себе сонное тело. Они переживут, пройдут и это, просто очередной этап.  
\- Задолбался, а еще нужно костюм мерять, - Орландо подошел не заметно, бухнулся устало в ближайший к Йену лежак. – Ник не затыкается, устал от него. Куча мыслей и идей у чувака.   
\- Что еще придумал? – Йен повернул только голову в сторону к другу, почесал разморено щиколотку большим пальцем ноги. – Ты ему спасибо скажи, помогает ведь.  
\- Та я и говорю спасибо, сегодня вот перечислил прямо огромное спасибо. – Выдохнул Ори, посмотрел на свой кожаный браслет на запястье, который на гляделки никак не реагировал. – Говорил завтра пойдет в космопорт, посмотрит, как реклама работает. Первые гости, возможно, будут, встречать нужно.  
\- Я готов, - успокоил, но Ори об этом знал.  
\- Я уже нет. Кругом голова, закупки еще согласовывал, поставщиков и на кухню и по химии, косметике в номера. Это кранты.  
\- Если бы не Моран, вряд ли мы сами смогли бы.  
\- Да, знаю я. Все еще задаюсь вопросом, мое ли это? Ник советует нанять управляющего отелем.  
\- А ты?  
\- Да черт его знает. Все в оплату вроде упирается, нужно десятку и не меньше выделять в месяц. Еще проверки будут со следующей недели.  
\- Ты же хотел остров, вот тебе остров, - хохотнул Йен не весело, разделял переживания друга, но помочь мог только очевидными делами. – Позже наймешь, посмотрим, как пойдет.  
\- С головы взял, тоже так думал. Выпьем? В баре Искусственному вбили новые рецепты коктейлей, пробу нужно снять, чтобы гостей не травануть. – Не смотря на предложение, Орландо полулежал в шезлонге с закрытыми глазами и ближайшее время не выглядел на желающего сходить в бар. – Только минут пять…  
\- Еще и костюм мерять.  
\- Ага, костюм… - Выдохнул, кажется уже дремая.  
Йен улыбнулся мягко, не смотря на бешеный темп, он чувствовал себя дома.  
На следующий день клиентов оказалось мало, всего четверо. Пара землян – девушка и парень на медовый месяц; один деловой криоландец на важную встречу и один арнадец, к счастью не охотник, выигравший путевку в лотерее. Орландо забегался, спрашивал у всех об их делах, дергал Ника по любому поводу, боясь ошибиться. Нужно отдать должное Морану, который с выдержкой выстоял, подсказывал, услужливо был рядом и просто спасал некоторые запросы. Молодожены пожелали редкое шампанское и Ник, будто волшебник, договорился со своими проверенными людьми, доставляя в номер напиток уже через час.  
Напыщенному криоландцу комнату для совещания, пожалуйста, Искусственные уже расставляли графины с водой и готовили кабинет для встречи. Ник был в своей стихии и в своей тарелке. Йен невольно им восхищался, завидовал его навыкам и умению быть нужным в нужном месте. Орландо чертовски привлекательно смотрелся в новом костюме, теперь выглядел солидно и наравне с Ником. Серая ткань пиджака и брюк оттеняли его голубые глаза, черный галстук подчеркивал статус. Йен разглядывал его при каждом удобном случае, борясь с невозможностью, самому облачится в подобный наряд. Пятна мазута на рабочем комбинезоне смотрелись привычнее и на своих местах.  
Его андроиды уже вымыли катера, пересмотрели на предмет неполадок и теперь молчаливо смотрели прямо перед собой, дожидаясь дальнейший указаний. Когда еще только доставили Искусственных, Йен разглядывал их заинтересованно, на Земле такие были не востребованы от чего-то, все делали люди. Может все из-за дешевой рабочей силы, которой на родной планете было в достатке. На Атлантиде же коренные жители предпочитали жить в свое удовольствие и не утруждаться, а немногочисленные приезжие заражались от атлантидцев этой легкостью и перенимали опыт.  
Выглядели андроиды специально как роботы, за исключением подвижных лиц и силиконовых тел без детализации органов. Они все являлись андрогенами, бесполыми существами, со светящимися головами в которых проглядывались механизмы. Йен, с заинтересованностью механика, долго разглядывал крутящиеся шестеренки в голубом свечении, щупал опасливо силиконовую кожу на торсе Искусственного, но перестать восхищаться не мог.  
К окончанию рабочего дня Орландо заметно повеселел, сказывалась спокойная обстановка и собранность персонала, он удостоверился в рабочем процессе и утвердился в Нике. Но, не смотря на порядок и гармонию, он был выжатым как лимон, заснул на кровати, даже не разбирая ее и не сняв с себя рубашку и брюки. Йену пришлось ворочать Ори, стаскивать одежду и укрывать одеялом, моститься рядом и надеяться, что друг втянется, сможет уделять и ему внимание.   
В таком ритме прошло еще две недели, у них насобирался почти полный отель гостей. Деньги на счет исправно текли рекой, отсчитывались комиссионные Нику и тот словно прописался у них, редко куда выходил, торчал возле Орландо сторожевым псом. Йен ловил себя пару раз на необоснованной ревности, хотелось и себе внимания, хотелось, чтобы рядом был он, хотя Корник всякий раз одергивал себя здравым смыслом. Сейчас так нужно, крайне важно наладить работу и обучиться Орландо, самым основным урокам менеджмента и управления.  
День так на пятнадцатый Йену уже хотелось хоть какого-нибудь взаимодействия, он замучался от вечно уставшего друга. Сам же уставал не меньше, текучка гостей добавляла приплыв арендованных летательных катеров. Некоторые особые эстеты предпочитали купить себе дорогой катер, но до ума доводить приходилось его Йену. Сейчас разобранных авто было всего два, но от того работа прибавлялась, андроиды выполняли только прямые приказы, а рамки по времени проживания клиента заставляли торопиться.   
Все фигня, думал Йен, вот только бы урвать себе на часок Ори и как следует его потискать, просто позажимать, уже не говоря о полноценном сексе. Или можно по быстрому, сегодня Корник решил подготовиться заранее, чтобы не медленно и тягуче, а привет и спать. Он настолько сильно себя накрутил за день, что к вечеру был готов по полной, прижал резинкой трусов напряженный член и направился с мастерской прямо в их комнату, на ходу вытирая тряпкой руки от масла и мазута.  
Орландо уже был в комнате, сегодня его даже хватило на душ, он, завернувшись в пушистый халат, укладывался на кровать. Йен подумал, что это хороший знак, порадовался душу во время обеденного перерыва, хотел вымыть быстро руки, но решил не медлить, ничего, потерпит.   
\- Йен, привет, - протянул Орландо, сонно моргая, пытаясь разглядеть друга сквозь слипающиеся глаза. – Я сегодня так….Мффф…  
Корник подобрался уже достаточно близко, заткнул его рот поцелуем, зашарил по халату в поисках пояса. Накручивал себя, подгонял, боялся не успеть исполнить задуманное. От Ори вкусно пахло фруктовым шампунем, он вяло отвечал в поцелуй и неизбежно клонился вниз на кровать, пытался уложиться на спину и видимо отключиться. Но у Йена были свои планы, он хотел сегодня хотя бы немного, ухватился за Орландо, стиснул пальцами плечи, усаживая в исходную позицию.  
\- Не вырубайся, потерпи. – Шептал он сбивчиво между поцелуями. – Давай по-быстрому.  
\- Не могу. Завтра. Я освобожусь раньше, - промямлил, с крепко закрытыми глазами. – Прости…  
Йен даже и не врубился как Орландо сонно засопел у него в руках, уснул вот так сидя, ухваченный крепкими руками.  
\- Зашибись, - досадно было и как-то неловко одновременно.  
***  
\- Мистер Джеремай, я предлагаю вам всего четверых, - услащено вещал усатый тощий мужик. Землянин, как ни странно. – Комиссия будет хорошей, вы сейчас набираете популярность, новый отель.  
С этим странным владельцем эскорт службы их свел Моран, договорился о встрече и они теперь расположились за маленьким круглым столом в ресторане отеля. Ник был рядом как обычно, врос словно. Уже казалось невозможно без него и дела провести, но помогал же, учил по ходу работы и Орландо старался быть прилежным учеником, даже делал пометки в коммуникаторе.  
\- Я бы подумал день, мистер Лаймер, - сдержано ответил Орландо, но было противно от чего-то. Неужто из-за того что шлюха шлюх нанимает? Он перевел взгляд на Ника, который услужливо сидел рядом, расслабленно пил свой кофе, привезенный черт знает от куда за баснословные деньги. Моран еле заметно моргнул, что означало заключение сделки, пришлось в очередной раз пойти на поводу и сдаться. – Хотя, давайте. Некоторая экзотика не помешает, но только так, пускай заманивают клиентов скрыто. Семьи ж все-таки с детьми к нам тоже ездят.  
\- Конечно же, у нас хорошая репутация, понимающие хастлеры и девочки. Все будет по высшему разряду, - заверил их худой усач, улыбаясь самой яркой улыбочкой, радуясь совершившейся сделке. – Тогда до завтра?  
\- Да, завтра приводите.  
\- Всего доброго тогда и до встречи, - наклонил голову агент и встал из-за стола, даже стул на место двинул от радости, утопал слишком грузной походкой для его комплекции.  
\- И что это? – Спросил Орландо, когда долговязая фигура скрылась в дверном проеме.  
\- Расширяем сферу услуг, - пожал плечами Ник и одним глотком допил свой напиток. Чашка звонко ударила донышком о блюдце. – Хороший заработок, потом спасибо скажешь. Да и клиенты будут довольны.  
\- Раньше я был на другой стороне этой системы, мне как-то не по себе нанимать проституток, - выдохнул напряженно, еще только обеденное время, а усталость накатывала.  
\- Скучаешь по профессии? – Сверкнул глазами Моран, иногда он вел себя не тактично.  
\- Что? Нет, конечно. – Слишком поспешно ответил Орландо, ведь не скучал же, ему Йена бы удовлетворить, а не вырубаться к концу рабочего дня. Не привыкалось никак, не настраивался ритм.  
Ник улыбнулся уж больно понимающе, заблестел глазами, расценив поспешный ответ по-своему. Если бы Орландо раньше повстречал Ника, он возможно бы с ним что-то попытался замутить, но у него был Йен, надежный и свой. Привычный. Моран же отличался аристократическими замашками, излишней прямотой, бестактностью и грубостью. Он являлся жестоким торговцем и был на своем месте. С ним было бы тяжело, да и было бы? Орландо краем уха слышал, что Моран встречается с девушками, любит их в разных позициях и не чувствует себя обиженным.  
\- Я однозначно не о чем не жалею. Мне хватило карьеры хастлера на всю жизнь. – Попытался более доходчиво объяснить Нику, чтобы тот наверняка не строил никаких дополнительных догадок. – Просто непривычно, все.  
\- Да как скажешь, чувак. Мне то что? – Ухмыльнулся Ник и встал со стула. – Пойдем, посмотрим все ли привезли на кухню, а то еще с рекламщиками встречаться и утрясать голо-логотип.  
\- Да, ага… Пойдем.  
Они прошли мимо барной стойки, пропустили парочку андроидов из кухни с заказами и зашли в рабочий цех. Номера были все заполнены, и на приемы пищи сходилось много клиентов. В кастрюлях все булькало, сковороды шипели маслом и духовки выдавали сигнал оповещение о приготовленных блюдах. Сегодня на смене был сам шеф-повар, Лу Чин, полный мужчина азиатской внешности. Он кивком головы поприветствовал начальство и сразу же переключился к своим рабочим процессам, не забывая при этом раздавать работу Искусственным.   
Ряд металлических поверхностей закончился, и они оказались возле двери в кладовую для продуктов, не требующих охлаждения. Ник пропустил Орландо первым, осторожно прикрыл за ними дверь и взял со стены прикрепленный планшет со списком.  
\- Мы заказали у двух разных поставщиков, один оказался более дорогим, но качество продуктов нужно еще осмотреть, - Моран уже вовсю погружался в работу, пролистывал списки с ценами.  
Орландо просмотрел заполненные до отказа полочки, они перебрали некоторые продукты, оценивая со своей стороны положительные стороны сделки. Ник показал некоторые пометки от шеф-повара, который принимал товар и оставил свои замечания. Сошлись в итоге не более дорогом, соответственно более качественном товаре.  
\- Тебе бы постричься, - неожиданно сказал Ник, прерывая разговор об инопланетной морковке. – Уже зарос и не идет стрижка под этот костюм.  
Орландо слегка завис, осмысливая сказанное с заторможенностью. Моран не отличался тактичностью и стеснением, поднял руку и стянул резинку с волос, пятерней загреб ото лба по всей поверхности головы, расплетая косу. Волосы волнами распустились до лопаток.  
\- Ей… - хотел было возмутиться Орландо, оттолкнуть наглеца, но его больно потянули за пряди, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Ник, возможный гетеросексуал и подчиненный Орландо, хищно сверкнул глазами и впился грубым поцелуем в рот, затыкая все возражения на корню.  
Орландо дернулся, ухватился за плечи Морана, пытаясь устоять и то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть поближе. Непонятный грубиян заводил, запретное хотелось попробовать и шлюшная натура начинала одерживать верх. Любил же свою работу, не зря так долго продержался на ней. Даже после того, как его поколотили, приперся за острыми ощущениями, за разнообразностью связей. Врал себе и остальным. Ни хрена не хотел заканчивать. Полоснуло давно забытым адреналином и предвкушением, прав оказался Ник. Он застонал прямо в рот Нику и тот ухмыльнулся, углубляя поцелуй, крепко стискивая волосы в кулаке. Орландо подался ближе, шатнулся, словно подталкиваемый невидимой рукой.  
Моран расценил такое движение как сигнал к действию, не сказав ни слова, за волосы развернул Орландо от себя и толкнул лицом в свободную от стеллажей стену. Орландо еле успел руки подставить, чтобы не въехать в кафель. В висках стучала и пульсировала кровь, несла по венам адреналин и выключала все мозги разом. В паху тяжело налилось, Ника хотелось, кому он врал. Все время же с ним и рядом, уже ближе, чем с Йеном. Одной рукой расправиться с брюками было нелегкой задачей, но Ник справился, помог себе носком ботинка, спуская их до щиколоток, все еще стискивая пальцами волосы.  
За спиной раздалось шуршание обертки, Орландо на миг отпустили, и тут же в анус протиснулось два обильно смазанных пальца, покружило, слегка растягивая и все. Вот и все что дал Ник, втиснулся членом в презервативе в узкую дырку и начал быстро толкаться, использовал по полной, не останавливался. Орландо велся, терпел жгучую боль, которая отдавала больше удовольствием с каждым новым толчком, все еще каменно стояло и, тяжело дышащий сзади Ник, чувствовался правильно, распирал внутри, загонял себя до упора.  
Моран завел руку вперед, предплечьем сжимая ходящую ходуном от дыхания грудь, и сомкнул пальцы на горле Орландо, прижал его теснее к себе, не сбиваясь даже. Второй рукой обвил налитый член, дрочил грубо и сухо, даже не пытаясь быть любезным и доставить нормально удовольствие. Орландо нравилось все равно, его отбросило на несколько месяцев назад, на тысячи парсеков и кучу планет. Он не думал ни о чем, сосредоточился на яростных движениях, доходил медленно до грани. Сколько прошло времени, Орландо сказать не мог, все растеклось вязкой патокой и, он завис в ней как муха, голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода от сомкнутой ладони на горле. Он почувствовал, как Ник задрожал всем телом, пульсируя внутри и кончая. Запустилась ответная реакция, от осознания больше, а не от дергающего ствол кулака, тяжело выплеснулось каплями на пол кладовки.  
Они застегивались в полной тишине, Орландо пытался привести свои волосы в порядок, затереть салфеткой, взятой со стеллажа, пятно спермы на полу. Ник был невозмутим, будто ничего такого и не произошло, он просто попользовался вещью в нужный момент. Орландо сделалось дурно, он теперь думал как быть с Йеном, ведь придется же рассказать и потерять теперь его наверняка придется, тот ревновал даже ко взглядам, не говоря о таком.   
\- Не кисни мордой, - хохотнул Ник, подошел вплотную и приблизил свой кожаный браслет к браслету Орландо, назвал суму. – Хорошо же потрахались, я оплачу.  
Он похлопал неожиданную шлюху по плечу, и вышел из кладовки, такой же аккуратный и лоснящийся, с ровно сидящим костюмом. И не помялся же. Орландо сполз по стенке спиной, усаживаясь на корточки и чувствуя к себе отвращение.  
***  
Анна была девчонкой своей в доску с первого знакомства. Она была излишне любопытна, завалила в мастерскую к Йену после своей ночной диджейской смены, видимо со скуки, пнула тяжелым ботинком на высокой платформе валяющуюся деталь, которая со звоном покатилась по полу. На этот шум и выглянул Корник, перемазанный отработкой с мотора, чинившегося катера.  
\- Рыжий, зеленоглазый и с веснушками. Да к тому же гей. Будь моим другом. – Сказала она без предысторий, уселась на раритетный гостевой катер и свесила с его бока тонкие ноги. В руках у нее было два кислотно зелёных стакана с бодрящим напитком. Один из них она дружелюбно протянула механику.  
Выглядела она тоже довольно интересно, длинные волосы были выкрашены полосами в разные кислотные цвета и в свете ультрафиолетовых ламп светились. Личико было маленьким и острым, больше походило на мышиную мордочку, тонкий нос, огромные глаза и узкие губы. Она и сама была миниатюрной, едва доставала Йену до плеча даже в своих ботинках.  
Они дружили около недели, но Корник ловил себя на том, что ощущает девушку как старого знакомого, настолько легко она вписалась в его мастерскую. Анна знала кучу анекдотов, рассказывала забавные истории о своей работе, включала на коммуникаторе заводную музыку и просто бодрила его очередным утром. Вообще в последнее время ему не мешало отвлекаться, погрязший в бизнесе Ори от него отдалялся, они уже пробыли на планете около месяца, но график у того не устаканивался, он безбожно продолжал уставать, а неделю назад стал вообще будто чужим. Йен ловил его больше спящим, даже когда он пораньше вырвался из мастерской. Игнорировал что ли? Даже обещанным завтра, после того сонного случая, он приперся уставшим и сразу улегся спать, даже не поговорили толком.  
Анна пришлась несказанно кстати, отвлекала его до обеда, а потом шла отсыпаться перед своей сменой. Пару раз даже Корник подумывал прийти к ней на работу, посмотреть на танцующих гостей, дрыгающихся под заводные биты. Откладывал и надеялся на Орландо. Да что-то его так и не случалось.  
\- У тебя на морде весь трагизм написан, - сказала она с порога и отдала дежурный стакан горячего напитка. – Недоеб?  
\- О, девочка, где слов таких набралась? - Притворно возмутился Йен, взял стакан, и они прошли к двум, рядом стоящим, стульям. – Может и так, тебе-то что?  
\- Грустный друг, нет поводов для веселья. Что случилось? – Анна забросила ногу за ногу, отпила жидкость и уставилась на Йена, дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Устает, на контакт не идет, - выдохнул он, садясь рядом.- Все как обычно, словно в старые добрые времена. Еще до того как мы с ним стали вместе.  
\- Пусть выходной возьмет, уговори его. Отношения же важнее. – Пожала плечами.  
\- Да и уговорить не получается, спит постоянно или занят на работе. Вот сейчас уже с Ником и каким-то чуваком в ресторане трындят, поставки, реклама, проверки. Мне бы и вырвать его, так и сам иногда занят.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Да, ладно. Как?  
\- Я не смущаюсь, если нужно и во время сделки подойду. А вообще сообщение ему скинь, не делал же так? Пусть почитает, расскажи, как ты скучаешь.  
Дело говорит, правда в голову эта мысль не приходила. Ждал живого общения в эру технологий, вот уж.  
\- Чтобы я без тебя делал? – Повеселел Корник. – Сегодня же напишу, пускай теперь попробует отвертеться.  
\- Вот-вот. Все вам нужно парням подсказывать. Надеюсь, в постели хоть разберётесь? – Захихикала беззлобно девушка, поддела Йена.  
Вот и не смешно, вспомнилась Лиа мимоходом, и он скис незаметно для себя, но очень даже явно для Анны. Она откашлялась и больше тему не подымала, начала свою обычную болтовню, от которой Йен расслабился и перестал себя накручивать. Через час Анна ушла, заразно зевнув на прощание.   
Корник взглянул на коммуникатор, почесал бровь темным и грязным ногтем, особо не заморачиваясь что оставляет на лице разводы. Вывел окно сообщений и решил воспользоваться дельным советом, внутри все зудело предвкушением и желанием побыть с Ори.  
«Соскучился. Завтра возьми выходной, развлечемся».  
Он отправил сообщение, краткое, как и его повседневная речь, более размашистого предложения наскрести не смог, решил при встрече показать все скучания и ожидания. Йен думал, ждать придется долго, но ответ пришел через минуту.  
«Не могу. Прости».  
Корник выдохнул досадливо, но решил не сдаваться.  
«Выходной или развлечение?»  
Минута.  
«И то и другое».  
Предсказуемо и ожидаемо, Йен скис окончательно, даже не осмыслил следующее сообщение сразу, перечитал пару раз. Когда смысл дошел, воздух из легких словно выкачали, перед глазами потемнело и он не почувствовал ничего кроме обиды и разочарования.  
«Я трахался с Ником. Прости».  
Пазл в голове сложился, замкнутый Орландо, нежелание общаться после работы, крепкий сон от переутомления и по-хозяйски расхаживающий Моран. Знали оба, держали за идиота, спасибо хоть сейчас признался, не заставил себя ходить в дураках дольше недели. Поговорить теперь захотелось отчаянно, выспросить подробности, количество раз и мотивы. Йен же старался, как всегда старался. Поддерживал, во всем, был надежным как скала. Ори, видимо, любил плохишей. Или просто любил шлюшную работу.  
\- Рыжик, барахлит автопилот, сходи, глянь мой катер, - небрежно попросил появившийся в мастерской Ник, как чувствовал, приперся вовремя.  
\- Что? – Моргнул Йен, офигевший от обращения и так совпавшего появления. – За каким ты себя так ведешь?   
\- Прости, если обидел, но правда барахлит, - не стал препираться Моран, засунул руки в карманы деловых брюк, повел плечом. – Глянь, а? Только до конца дня.  
\- А что так?  
\- Уволил твой ненормальный. Разорался на весь ресторан, клиентов даже парочку спугнул, выселяются, - ухмыльнулся Ник, но что-то не сильно весело. Может, как обычно скрывал свое истинное, выставлял напоказ, что выгодно.   
\- Вот это чудо. За что уволил? Не за еблю часом? – Зло спросил Йен, начинало накатывать раздражение от всей ситуации в целом, не хотелось видеть Ника рядом.  
\- О. Ну так ты все знаешь, видимо это твои сообщения были. – Моран почувствовал напряжение, отступил на шаг, спиной к выходу. – Я на такси тогда? Буксировщик вызову на свой катер.  
\- Вали.  
\- Ты это, не заморачивайся так, он же шлюха охочая до ебли, сам ноги раздвинул и подставился, - добавил Ник уже в дверях, выглядел он слегка растеряно, но глумился над доверчивым Корником. – Прощай, что ли.  
Он скрылся быстрее, чем Йен подумал что-то предпринять, он обессиленно застыл на месте и сжимал кулаки, но применять их уже не хотел. Смысл бороться за того, кто его ни во что не ставит. Может, Ори сам не хочет, чтобы за него кто-то что-то делал. В голове стало пусто, обидно было все равно.   
***  
На разговоры не тянуло, но объясниться нужно было, они столько прошли, так было все отлично до Ника. Как такое случилось, Орландо даже проанализировав не смог найти ответ. Одного раза было достаточно, чтобы окончательно разочароваться в себе и больше не прикасаться к Йену. Он не заслужил. Но сделал же все же, подставился сомнительному типу, неизлечимый хастлер. Всю неделю пришлось проверять документы через юридическую скрытую фирму, нужно было вычислить, что ублюдок присвоил себе и где врал. Выходило, было все честным, кроме Орландо перед самим собой и перед рыжим. Самобичеваний тоже хватало, он не упускал возможности, как следует покопаться в себе. Тщетно. Ошибка, возжелал, получается Йена, как и всех остальных, спутал с влюбленностью.  
\- Говори, - потребовал Йен, явился почти сразу же, как Орландо сообщил о своем нахождении, решил говорить без посторонних в их комнате.  
Времени потребуется больше, чем себе надумал прежде Орландо. Они сели на диване во второй комнате-гостиной.  
\- Я уже сказал, - в глаза смотреть было стыдно, ковер был привлекательным. Йен сидел на почтительном расстоянии, подогнув под себя одну ногу и развернувшись лицом к Орландо. Всматривался пытливо в согнутую фигуру и опущенные между коленей руки, соображал мотивы. Их не было, слова вылетели, даже извиниться сил не было.  
\- Я знал, что это случиться. Рано или поздно. – Первый начал рыжий, решил помочь. – Лиа была первым звоночком, ты откровенно перся.  
\- Йен…  
\- Молчи теперь, я дал тебе шанс высказаться, - перебил, грубо и почти зло, но, похоже, перезлился еще пока дошел сюда, било теперь остатком. – Сам виноват, знал же, с кем живу и чего хочу. Тогда все было не важно, твои увлеченные рассказы о работе не существенны, а ты, как и мечты об острове, заманчивый, желанный и недоступный. Теперь я знаю цену всему, может, повзрослел или набрался опыта.  
Орландо промолчал, не смел нарушить монолог и откровение. Тон Йена становился досадливым, он сделал свои выводы, даже в противовес нечем было крыть. Прав был как всегда. В какой-то момент Орландо спутал привязанность и похоть, принял за влюбленность, обманул этим Йена.   
\- Мне обидно за потраченное время и разбитые надежды. До последнего же надеялся, что бросишь проституцию. – Он гулко сглотнул. – Жаль нас обоих.  
\- Не нужно… - решился Орландо, посмотрел прямо в глаза, виноватая псина. Что теперь делать будешь? – Не исправлюсь, ты прав. Ты сказал тогда, на Криоландии, что не хочешь меня терять, как друга хотя бы.  
Йен невесело засмеялся, выдерживая взгляд и качая отрицательно головой.  
\- Тогда я ошибся. Сильно ошибся, Ори. Ты тоже прости. Я не готов быть с тобой как запасной и безотказный оплот.   
\- Прав. Что дальше?  
\- Я уеду? – Предположил Йен, потер ладонями колени. Решения ему тоже тяжело давались. – Я доработаю до шторма, чтобы тебя не подвести. Последним рейсом свалю.  
\- Я оплачу работу.  
\- Будь добр. Тебе бы тоже переждать стихию на другой планете, может знатно трясти.  
\- Подумаю над этим.  
\- Ладно. Когда освободиться любая комната, я перееду от тебя.  
\- Да. Ладно.  
Лучшее осталось позади. Наверное, так. Орландо рассматривал Йена, словно прощался уже сейчас. Хотел бы что-то изменить, но уже не мог. Получались салочки, бегал по кругу за собой же, но от себя не уйдешь, не выбросишь скрытое. Орландо повторит досадный опыт, не раз предаст Йена. Оказалось только на это и горазд.  
Тем днем они сказали другу все, что могли сказать, перешли на новый уровень подчиненный и начальник. Йен Корник переехал в другую комнату через пару дней, за которые успел намять спину на диване, отказывался категорически делить кровать с Орландо. Через месяц они разлетелись по разным планетам, пережидая штормящую Атлантиду. Орландо Джеремай не видел Йена Корника уже давно.


	6. Часть II. 10 лет спустя. Глава 6. Предсказуемое и неожиданное.

\- На Лачери проходит ежегодный аукцион, хотел бы я там побывать, - задумчиво пророкотал торобиот, постоянный клиент, сын влиятельного дипломата. – Там такие экспонаты попадаются, можно отхватить стоящее.  
\- Чем торгуют? – Между делом спросил Йен, заполнял заявку на ремонт элитного катера, предпочитал редко брать заказы, больше отдавал наемным рабочим. Такой катер не мог пропустить, древняя модель, почти из первых, но блестела, как новая. Йен млел от радости предстоящей работы.  
\- Людьми, конечно же. Сейчас уже и не осталось настоящих землян, все скрещенные и модифицированные или выглядят как смерть. – Поморщился торобиот, представляя сморщенную смерть или еще что похуже. – На аукционе особи красивые и чистые, полностью натуральные.  
\- Ну да, прямо таки. На Рейве тоже есть земляне нормальные, я не модифицирован, к примеру, - гордо похвастался, но тут же осекся под заинтересованный взгляд инорасника. – Я не на продажу.  
\- Жаль. Я бы тебе вдул, - откровенно оглядывал и размышлял, ничего для балованного торобиота не существовало запретного. – Ты маякни, если решишься. Не обижу, заплачу, сколько попросишь.  
\- Достаточно зарабатываю, вы извините, откажусь от предложения.  
\- Нет так нет. На аукцион слетай все же, посмотришь хотя бы, может, и себе присмотришь кого. Там не только для секса. Работниками тоже торгуют. Ты же расширяться собрался, твоих пятерых маловато будет. – Торобиот постучал пальцем по комму, вытряс приглашение на обозрение и переслал жестом Йену. – Как ВИПу доступ будет. Не благодари.  
\- И все же, спасибо.  
\- Давай, катер через неделю заберу, - махнул лапой торобиот и вышел из мастерской, в широкое окно было видно как его забрал не менее элитный катер, взлетел вверх, скрываясь в купольном небе.  
Рейв был не пригоден для жизни, но колонизировавшие его арнадцы, привычные к пустыням и кислотной воде, решили создать защитный купол. Все города располагались под своим накрытием, связанными длинными воздушными коридорами. Система вентиляции и очистки кислорода была мощной, вода абсорбирована от примесей и жизнь на планете налажена. Торговля была хорошим промыслом, гонки по зараженной земле на космических катерах диковинным зрелищем, а Йен, приехавший сюда уже семь лет назад, имел стабильный заработок от починки этих самых катеров и набитой клиентской базы за предыдущие три года до Рейва.  
Не смотря на то, что Йен не очень хорошо относился ко всякого рода аукционам, где торговали людьми, предложение торобиота казалось заманчивым. Все равно, когда ты содержишь мастерскую, дешевая рабочая сила не повредит. Да и к тому же на аукционе о нанимаемом работнике уже есть вся информация, и риск нанять темную лошадку минимизируется. Корник поразмышлял еще час, прошелся от рабочей области в свой маленький, но комфортный кабинет, подписал пару договоров на долгосрочное обслуживание и решился. Он вызвал Анну через комм. Ее ухоженное и маленькое личико возникло в экране через секунду:  
\- Здоров, директор, - улыбнулась она в объемной голограмме. Девушка очень поменялась за эти годы, сменила цвет волос на более спокойный темный оттенок и стала более женственной, но все так же дружеской и открытой. Они многое прошли за эти годы, и Анна выполняла обязанности его заместителя.  
\- И тебе здоров. Я сразу к делу, хоть ты и в отпуске.  
\- Да тухло в отпуске, нет толком развлечений, так что валяй.  
\- Что бы думаешь об аукционах на Лачери?  
\- А что там думать. Смотря тебе для чего. Хозяева там придерживаются законов и более-менее все легально, - пожала худыми плечиками, которые и умещались в обозрении. – Наводку кто дал?  
\- Постоянный клиент предложил смотаться, рабочих поискать, - Йен колебался, хотел уточнить еще этот вопрос у юриста. – Может, вспомнишь того фиорольца, который нам с мастерской помогал? Он хорошо законы знает.  
\- Мэтт Грейнинг, конечно свяжусь, спрошу. Я поняла уже, что тебя интересует, - кивнула Анна, как всегда ловя все с полуслова. – Еще что хотел?  
\- Слетаем вместе? Тебе же потом тоже ими руководить. – Йен надеялся, что не слишком упрашивает, самому ехать было как-то неловко и страшновато. – Поможешь с выбором.  
\- Когда скажи, может, еще успею бокал коктейля выпить, - засмеялась Анна, чувствовала все, не скроешься.  
\- На следующей неделе. Хочу дождаться одобрения юриста.  
\- Заметано, Йен.  
\- Окей.  
Они отключились от связи синхронно, дополняли друг друга как обычно. Еще десять лет назад они в спешке покидали планету, которую начинало штормить. Йен не особо хорошо помнил расставание с Орландо, злился на него ужасно весь месяц напролет, избегал его, насколько это стало возможным. Зато он прекрасно запомнил перепуганную Анну, готовую улететь последним рейсом с Йеном, не желая больше работать с Ори. Сыграла дружеская солидарность, не иначе, но Корник был благодарен судьбе за предоставленный подарок и шанс все исправить в своей жизни.  
Он вернулся на Фиороллу, попытался там найти работу механика. Жители планеты оказались простыми и особо не ценили дорогой транспорт, предпочитая комфорт вместо роскоши, и Йен перебивался случайными подработками в разных мастерских. Корник все ждал, что на пороге его мастерской возникнет Лиа и попросит отремонтировать свое авто, но они так и не пересеклись за это время. Накопленные и заработанные деньги начали таять, Анна тоже не могла найти диджейскую работу на Фиоролле в силу их замкнутости и не раскрепощённости. Консервативная планета оказалась слишком скучна и не прибыльна.  
Они так работали около года, пока Йен не решился и не подрядился с одним механиком их местной мастерской укатить на Рейв. Тогда гонки только набирали популярность, но механики уже пользовались спросом. Платили не слишком много, но был шанс работать и зарабатывать на постоянной основе. Корник зацепил за собой Анну. Так и началась их жизнь на этой планете.  
Пару лет они с Анной пытались насобирать приличную суму для своего дела, так как хозяин не всегда честно делился заработком. Анна была умницей, находила нужных людей на этих самых заездах и предлагала услуги элитного механика. Корник был ей обязан и разрекламирован так, что за год они сколотили свою прибыльную клиентскую базу. Позже уже и арендовали помещение и наняли своих первых сотрудников. Йен всегда ценил преданность Анны и оставил ее возле себя настолько близко, насколько это стало возможным.  
Одобрение от юриста пришло уже через пару дней, на Рейве нанятые работники через аукцион не считались чем-то запретным и нелегальным. Йен решил смотаться на Лачери, как и пообещал Анне, сбросил ей предварительную дату и стал ждать, занимая свое время починкой торобиотского катера. Он и успел в срок, благодаря запланированному отлету, отправил отчет торобиоту. С чистой совестью и оставивши за главного одного из механиков, он загрузился в свой личный катер, подхватил по дороге Анну и направился на Лачери, путь к которой длился от силы пару недель. Пришлось задействовать капсулы, чтобы провести полет в гипер-сне. Хотелось быть с ясной головой, не уставшим и трезво оценить предлагаемый товар.  
Лачери не имела каких-то особых достояний кроме знаменитого аукциона и раскрепощенной обстановки. Планета была не приспособлена к земным условиям, полностью каменистая и без признаков живой природы. Но это только на первый взгляд. Местными жителями являлись странные существа с темя глазами на лбу, носом - узкими щелками, человеческим ртом с клыками и ярко фиолетовой кожей. Вместо конечностей у них были щупальца с присосками, а не смотря на свой устрашающий вид они были поголовно добряками. Ходили слухи, что их родная планета погибла, ее разорвало на мелкие куски и уцелевшие особи еле успели добраться до Лачери, спасаясь и пытаясь обустроится на неприветливой сухой земле. Видимо их технологии были продвинутыми и они построили подземные бункеры с отличной вентиляцией, изоляцией и освещением. Именно под землей и располагались их города, здания и магазины. Стоило так же отметить, что жители Лачери были теми еще извращенцами, открывали разные бордели, устраивали горячие шоу с разными расами и не стеснялись своих чувств. Однако их вид редко совокуплялся с другими расами. Дразнились и уходили к своим, дорожили своей чистой кровью, делали качественное потомство.  
Корабль на тихом ходу проскользнул под землю в каменный коридор, имитирующий трех полосную трасу. Парковку им уже выделили, голограммой обозначили место, а приветливый наемный человек поспешил к ним, предлагая свое сопровождение. Сотрудник был одет в ярко-синюю форму с золотистыми нашивками, ниже Йена на голову и коротко стриженый. Пока все было стандартно, стоянка ничем не выделялась от многих таких виденных Йеном парковок. Голые каменные стены и размеченные места. Удивляться пришлось много позже.  
С парковки шел лифт, который спустился на несколько уровней ниже, его стены были привычно утыканы голограммной рекламой, предлагающей всевозможные сексуальные развлечения, а сопровождающий не навязчивым и молчаливым. Йен решил пробыть здесь неделю, чтобы просмотреть всех достойных работников, поэтому на время аукциона, им выделили двухкомнатных номер с роскошным санузлом и небольшим имитированным балкончиком, который они с Анной решили использовать как кабинет. Номер был вычурным, как полагается и к месту и не к месту. Технологические составляющие, полностью автоматизированное управление, голосовой помощник и голограммные панорамы на стенах мешались с золотистыми шторами, ворсистыми коврами и гипсовой отделкой под потолком. Йен фыркнул, предпочитая этому нелепию обычный лофт. Видимо профессиональная деформация. Комнаты оказались идентичными, что у Анны, что у Йена. Они прошли в дверь справа, ставя свой багаж прямо себе под ноги.  
\- Какая безвкусица, - хмыкнула рядом Анна, Корник в очередной раз потешился их совпадающим вкусам. – Когда уже начнется шоу? Я же тут сдохну, как древний мамонт.  
\- Мадам, - подал голос сопровождающий и, заметив два взгляда, добавил. – И месье. Аукцион всех землян начинается в семь вечера, и длиться больше трех часов. На мероприятии подают закуски и выпивку.  
\- Спасибо за информацию. Что значит всех землян? – Решила уточнить Анна, носком ботинка, еще не поменянного на классические туфли после перелета, пнула, свисающее шелковое покрывало с просторной кровати. – Это как?  
\- С недавних пор руководством аукциона было принято решение выставлять людей всех профессий и предназначений в одно время, это повышает ставки и покупки. – Услужливо отрапортовал, сцепив руки за спиной.  
\- О. Мы об этом не знали. Ладно. – Анна была внимательной, сканировала взглядом их временное жилище и портье. – Мы придем вовремя. Подайте нам, пожалуйста, комплексный ужин.  
\- Местный или привычный земной? – Участливо и вежливо, идеальный сотрудник.  
\- Привычный. Местный мы не переварим, - девушка избавила Йена от долгих бесед и выбора, оставляя его в своем излюбленном молчаливом амплуа. – Спасибо.  
\- Все будет готово через полчаса. До встречи. – Человек откланялся и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Йен непонятливо посмотрел на Анну, ожидая пояснений, он еще не в полной мере осознал суть их странного разговора. Девушка улыбнулась уголком рта и соизволила пояснить:  
\- Тебе будут показывать и работников, и шлюх в одном котле. Повеселимся, Йен.  
На самом аукционе и, правда, оказалось странно. В небольшом, но просторном зале был установлен шведский стол с закусками, между покупателями, их было тел сорок или пятьдесят, разных рас, пола и возраста, сновали Искусственные, очень похожие андроиды были на Атлантиде, только здесь полностью обнаженные. Свет был приглушенным, что немало раздражало, комната вычурная, как и все на этой планете, а в начале помещения стояла широкая сцена, с установленной стойкой для аукционника и двумя дверями с разных сторон. С одной двери «лот» выводили, в другую забирали в случае не востребованности. Людей в рабочей одежде, перемежёвывали с абсолютно обнаженными особями разных полов. Из всех уголков зала звучали ставки, и счастливые обладатели своей покупки забирали свои лоты, после глухого удара молотком о подставку и короткого «Продано». Йен держался рядом с Анной, смешивался с немногочисленной толпой и пытался сосредоточиться только на будущих работниках его мастерской, но перед глазами мелькали половые органы представленных на продажу, и у Корника начинала кружиться голова, он с силой сжимал пальцами ножку бокала со спиртным. Анна держалась лучше, морщилась время от времени, пыталась переключить свое внимание на другое, когда на сцену выставляли хастлера или проститутку. В один из таких отвлеченных осмотров зала, она больно ткнула Йена в ребра локтем и зашептала на ухо:  
\- Там Орландо, точно он! – Ее голос мешался с удивлением и недоверием. – С какой-то блондинкой.  
Йен повернулся в ту сторону, в которую старательно глазами показывала Анна. Сердце пропустило удар, ладони вспотели и он осознал, как же соскучился на самом деле. Орландо подкачался, всегда же мечтал, но его специфическая работа диктовала условия, раздался в плечах, постригся короче, но все равно оставил на макушке пряди длиннее, чем на затылке и висках. На его локте болталась Лиа, особо не изменившаяся, разве что волосы стали длиннее и убраны в хитро сплетенную косу. Йен столько лет вспоминал ее, но так и не думал, что они когда-то встретятся. За ней он не скучал, больше опасался хитрой девушки. Ори, не выглядел, изможденным или замученным, он был великолепным, таким его Йен еще не видел. Корник видимо сильно пялился, чем собственно и выдал себя, глаза Орландо оторвались от рассматривания выставленной на продажу длинноногой красотки и повернулись к Йену быстрее, чем тот сообразил отвернуться. Во взгляде мелькнуло сразу столько всего, что Корник неловко смутился. Узнавание, радость, удивление и предвкушение. Ори огладил его взором всего, от коротко стриженой рыжей макушки до классических узких туфель, все были одеты в деловом стиле, дресс-код на мероприятии был строгим.  
\- Анна, он, кажется, нас увидел, - сказал шепотом Йен, пытаясь сильно не нервничать. Девушка видимо это уже поняла, разглядывала в ответ приближающиеся фигуры.  
\- Йен! – Воскликнул Ори, без предварительных вопросов, он сгреб Корника в крепкие объятия. Йена обдало пышущей силой, древесным парфюмом и жаром тела. Он неумышленно прикрыл глаза на миг, захлестываемый давними воспоминаниями. – Как дела?  
\- Орландо, Лиа. Какими судьбами? – Он взял себя в руки, отодвинулся от радостно улыбающегося мужчины, добавил в голос вежливости и растянул губы в ответной улыбке.  
\- О! Сколько всего случилось, тебе рассказать все за минуту не получиться, - не прекращал радоваться Ори, словно не было неловкого расставания, обид и кучи лет. – Лиа здесь по своему вопросу, я предоставлю возможность ей рассказать, если она захочет. А я занимаюсь эскорт сервисом, мои подопечные на продаже. Уже парочку продали.  
Анна рядом фыркнула очень громко, видимо не стесняясь того как она относиться к продажной любви. Лиа уставилась на нее с плохо скрываемым отвращением.  
\- А вы кто, милочка?  
\- Это Анна, извините, не представил вас. Она мой заместитель. – Сдержано ответил Йен, но было не удивительно хамское поведение Лии. Она всегда перла на пролом. – Анна, это Лиа.  
\- Я наслышана о вас Лиа, - не сдержала шпильку Анна, Корник не скрывал от подруги историю о Фиоролле, порой жаловался даже. – Предположу, что вы крупный покупатель на этом аукционе и интересуют вас отнюдь на рабочие люди.  
\- Придержите коней, Анна. Незачем так грубить. Мои дела вас не касаются, - ухмыльнулась Лиа, не выглядя при этом обиженно или оскорбленно. Держала себя как высокопоставленная особа на приеме. – Ори, я отойду ненадолго. Йен, было неожиданно тебя встретить.  
Она сверкнула глазами и отошла к выходу, видимо решила не мешать разговору или нашла более важные дела. Может, затарилась уже, мало интересовалась следующими лотами. Йен не стал уточнять, посмотрел на ее светлое, в тон кожи платье, волочащееся длинным шлейфом по полу. Создавалось впечатление, что она голая в сверкающих алмазах.  
Орландо неловко кашлянул рядом, высматривал что-то на лице Корника, от этого становилось крайне неловко, они уже не умели общаться, так как раньше. Забылось, смазалось, было не с ними и в другой жизни.  
\- Ты сегодня после торгов занят? – Спросил он севшим голосом, неужто волновался. – Можем пообщаться, о наших переменах в жизни. Интересно как все у тебя сложилось.  
\- Я с Анной хотел….  
\- Если нужно, иди. – Анна тронула Корника за локоть, легко сжимая. Переживала за него, но не хотела навязываться. – Я почитаю новые заявки от потенциальных заказчиков, мне есть чем заняться.  
\- Да, ладно, - слегка растерялся Йен, хотел же поговорить, не мог выкинуть из головы поспешное расставание, да и прожили они долго на Земле. По старой дружбе и наивным мечтам пройтись что ли? – Во сколько и где?  
\- После аукциона в ресторане «Инфинити», буду ждать. – Нервно улыбнулся, но в глазах скользнуло облегчение. – Приходи, пожалуйста.  
Йен только кивнул, засунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы скрыть дрожь и отвернулся к Анне, которая уже изучала описание следующего рабочего лота.  
Мероприятие затянулось до позднего вечера, Анна была изнуренной и, махнув рукой, она отправилась к ним в номер, видимо откладывая все важные дела до завтра. Сегодня они никого так и не купили, надеялись, что в последующие дни им повезет. Йен вызвал такси до ресторана, надеялся, что Ори сдержит слово и будет ждать.  
В прозрачном окне мелькали бетонные перегородки подземного города, и электрическая машина весело катила к ранее не изведанному заведению. Корника било предвкушение встречи, он дергал ногой, потел всем худым телом и выдумывал себе варианты развития событий. Не виделись же уйму лет, забылось все, что было плохого, оставив лучшие воспоминания.  
Вход в ресторан был выделяющимся, в первую очередь простотой. Рядом в длинном ряду заведений он находился между травести клубом и секс-шопом, мигающие вывески отвлекали взгляд от простой черной двери и Йен спрятался в зале от навязчивой рекламы.  
В просторном помещении было светло и уютно, столиков пятнадцать, не больше и живые официанты. Орландо обнаружился за самым дальним столом на двоих, сидел, нервно сжимая пальцы в замок на засланной скатертью столешнице. Он поднял голову, когда Йен подошел достаточно близко, вскочил, слишком поспешно и опять заулыбался.  
\- Как хорошо, что пришел, - он жестом пригласил садиться на соседний стул, подозвал официанта и забрал у того меню. – Я предлагаю выпить, по случаю встречи. Что-то легкое.  
\- Хорошо, выбирай, - сдался Йен, рассматривая изменившегося друга. Если сравнивать его состояние тогда и сейчас, то было очевидно, как тот стал увереннее, деловитее и солиднее. Йен не смог бы назвать его шлюхой, даже если бы захотел. Бизнесмен, расчетливый и хваткий.  
\- Я не разбираюсь в местном бухле, - признался Ори, проглянул винную карту еще раз. - Давай на усмотрение официанта.  
\- Из еды я предпочитаю что-то более знакомое. – Корник спрятал глаза в своем меню, даже не пытался читать названия, просто скрылся.  
\- Ладно, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Их местная молекулярная кухня вполне ничего. Может, попробуешь? – Заметно нервничал, как первое свидание, честное слово. Корник надеялся на обычную дружескую встречу.  
\- Все на твое усмотрение, я смирюсь, ты же пригласил первый, - пожал плечами Йен, отложил меню и встретился с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Корник сглотнул вязкую слюну, не думал, что заказ выдастся таким сложным. – Ты выбирай.  
\- Официант! – Крикнул он, не отводя взгляда, его глаза заметно потемнели. – Я действительно рад тебя видеть, нервничаю, конечно. Но рад.  
Пришлось разорвать контакт, когда к ним подошел официант. Ори сделал заказ, казалось наугад тыкая в позиции меню и предоставляя право выбора алкоголя обслуживающему персоналу. Корник откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь расслабиться.  
\- Так ты теперь заправляешь шлюхами? – Нарушил молчание Йен, было интересно. – Где бордель?  
\- Так уж получилось, - засмеялся Ори, не смущаясь вопроса. – Когда прошел шторм, на моем острове уцелела твоя мастерская и кусок отеля, ровно половина. Судьба, не иначе. Мне пришлось опять связываться с Лией и простить ее о помощи. Я пережидал бурю на Лачери, тоже оказалось судьбоносным решение. Один человек предложил мне выкупить его бизнес, он уходил на покой, решил бросить нелегкое дело.  
\- Так ты теперь здесь живешь? – Йен подвигал столовые приборы по столу, раскладывая в своем порядке и отвлекаясь.  
\- Да, у меня есть здесь квартира и бордель, если хочешь так называть. Но это просто маленькая гостиница на десять номеров, девочки и мальчики приезжают туда по договоренному вызову. Мы проверяем клиентов. – Орландо следил за пальцами Йена, рассказывая свою историю в скатерть и белой тарелке. – Остров я не продал, переиначил просто все. Там теперь маленький дом и тропический сад. Мое личное место отпуска.  
\- Проституция оказалась прибыльнее?  
\- Да. Я в этом деле многое понимаю. Отельный бизнес не мое. Как оказалось. – Замялся на миг, но решил не отставать с вопросами. – У тебя как дела? Вижу, с Анной ты сработался.  
\- Я пошел по своему любимому делу. У меня на Рейве мастерская.  
\- Горжусь тобой, ты многого достиг. Я бы не смог тебе такого пообещать, - грустно сказал Ори, но отвлекся от темы, им принесли заказ.  
Официант поставил перед ними узкие прямоугольные тарелки с тремя разноцветными сферами и бутылку с красной жидкостью, сильно по виду смахивающей на вино. Орландо отпустил разносчика, сам разлил спиртное по бокалам.  
\- Давай, за встречу, - он поднял свой бокал, сжимая двумя пальцами ножку. – Неожиданно.  
\- За встречу, - Йен отпил напиток, рот обожгло непривычно и пряно. Вино оказалось совсем не вином, а настойкой или бальзамом. Корник выдохнул ноздрями, чувствуя, как внутренности опаляет горячим. – Не сказал бы что плохо, но ядрено.  
\- Угу-м, - Орландо улыбнулся, морщась. – Непривычно. Надеюсь, еда будет нормальной, я наугад…  
\- Я понял.  
\- Это ты на меня так действуешь, обычно я собраннее, - Ори разрезал одну из сфер ножом, красный шарик поддался и выплеснул на тарелку зеленую жижу. – Выглядит гадко.  
Йен ухмыльнулся и повторил манипуляции со своим блюдом. На вкус оказалось не так страшно, во рту мешался микс из овощей и мяса, приправленных мятным соусом. Все сферы оказались почти одинаковыми, только изменялся вкус заправки.  
\- Лиа какими судьбами с тобой осталась? – Не выдержал Корник. – И сейчас помогает?  
\- Нет, она проездом. Редко заезжает. Она на Фиоролле живет все так же. Анна?  
\- Друг и коллега. Очень хороший и близкий друг, - не стал скрывать Йен, ответ Ори был пока общим. Он решил попробовать зайти с другой стороны, стало вдруг интересна и эта сторона. – Встречаешься с кем?  
\- Встречался пару лет назад, было что-то вроде свободных отношений. Он землянин, проездом всегда, по командировкам. – Усиленно пережевав пищу, ответил Орландо. Врал или нет, Йен решил не задумываться. – У тебя?  
\- Примерно так же. Не получилось создать семью, бизнес поглотил время. Как там Ник? – Зачем-то спросил, сам же не хотел, какое его дело.  
\- А что Ник? Я его не видел уже лет десять, как и тебя, - пожал плечами и посмотрел прямо, не таясь. – Я хотел бы вернуть время вспять, много ошибок сделал. Молодой был, погорячился.  
\- Да ты и сейчас не плохо сохранился, старичок, - поддел Йен, но невольно задумался. Спустя прошедшие годы все виделось в другом свете. – Мы оба тогда наделали ошибок и мечтали не о том, казалось бы, всего лет десять понадобилось на переосмысление.  
Орландо кивнул, переводя взгляд в тарелку, где сплелись разноцветные соусы в одну кляксу. Размышлял видимо над чем-то, Йен сложил два и два.  
\- Если хочешь предложить попытаться еще раз, то не старайся. Мне одни и те же грабли не к чему. – Опередил Ори Йен, решил сразу расставить все точки. – Я помню как тогда все обернулось против нас. Ты прости.  
\- О, нет. Сам знаю что напортачил и даже спустя столько времени глупо полагать на встречания и романтику, - выдохнул разочарованно Орландо, но не дал четкого определения от чего так расстроился. – Давай дружить что ли? Может здесь у нас не все потерянно.  
\- Хорошо, - что может быть чудесней, чем дружба между двумя бывшими, Йен на этот счет сомневался. – Тогда счет пополам? Друг?


	7. Глава 7. Основные переменные

Орландо скулил как брошенная собака, сам был себе противен, примкнул к человеку которого знал. Лиа снисходительно тогда помогла, понимала ведь, что имеет власть над потерянным человеком. Улыбалась ехидно, не скрываясь. Помогла все равно и Орландо был готов простить ее меркантильность в тот момент. Она пришла на помощь, когда все от него отвернулись. С Йеном получилось некрасиво, очень отвратительно и неожиданно в самом-то деле. Орландо корил себя весь месяц пребывания их на Атлантиде и еще уйму лет после. Намеревался подойти к нему на острове, хотел найти его после отлета, но боялся опять услышать правду о себе, страшился быть отвергнутым и опять налажать.  
Лиа впрочем его не осуждала, посмотрела на него с некоторым сочувствием. Сама была заложницей похоти и сдерживала ее в себе многие годы, боясь дурной славы и дорожа авторитетом. И в этом она помогла, как наркомана же вытянула.  
\- Тебе только в сутенеры, - был ее вердикт, она сосредоточенно вглядывалась в дно своей чашки, чтобы больше не видеть жалостливого Ори. – Ты в этом деле понимаешь больше, чем кто-либо. Ты знаешь всю составляющую, а что не знаешь, спросишь у Линды, она, может, подскажет.  
С тех пор и началось. Предложенный бизнес на Лачери оказался кстати. Он не продал остров, дорожил как памятью, долго смеялся сидя на песке, когда мастерская выстояла шторм, стояла нерушимо, поглядывая на хозяина побитыми воротами. Половина отеля, словно ножом проехалось от низа доверху, стояла укоризненным тонким валуном. Мастерскую он так и не тронул, заменил все поврежденные составляющие и достроил рядом небольшой двухэтажный дом. Засадил оставшуюся землю тропическими деревьями. Ничего, росло. Видимо все приспособлено и усовершенствовано для отдыха, пальмы начинали давать плоды на второй год.  
Лачери стала домом на самом деле, пришлось переселиться и совмещать работу и быт. Может, боялся вернуться на остров в одиночку, страшился нахлынувших воспоминаний. Йена все равно оказалось любил. Или привык на столько, что сквозь года, лишь упоминание наводило тоску.  
На четвертом этаже своего борделя он оборудовал себе комнату, весьма холостяцкую и довольно простую. Все равно приходил сюда лишь спать, а иногда и за этим ноги не доводили. Здание всего имело четыре этажа, высилось худой балкой между магазином экзотических товаров и ночным клубом. Ему постоянно приходилось вертеться среди важных шишек, подкладывать шлюх и выгодно заключать сделки.  
Он вспоминал часто, как первый раз ему предложили в отель первоклассных проституток, тогда усач описывал свое агентство во всех красках, как порой теперь распинается перед клиентами Орландо. Деньги теперь не проблема, секс в изобилии, а репутация работает на него. Что хочешь, когда хочешь и как хочешь – полный спектр предоставляемых услуг.   
На аукцион он шел с намерением расширить горизонты, попробовать себя и в таком виде деятельности. Все было почти легально, продаваемых спрашивали согласие на продажу и заставляли ставить отпечаток на документах, как залог нерушимости данного обещания. Некоторые из проституток тащились и радовались смене привычных устоев, надеялись на постоянного хозяина или на определенное оговоренное количество ебарей. Лиа увязалась, открыто решила купить себе парочку мужчин, перевезти их с собой на Фиороллу и оформить сожителями. Почему, как и зачем, Орландо не спрашивал. Хочет, пускай делает. Он так и не переспал с ней больше, после Йена. Да она и не просила, вычеркнула его из этого аспекта, больше видимо не хотела.  
Рыжая макушка в толпе и зеленые внимательные глаза запустили чреду мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Орландо боялся, что ошибся, что перепутал и его чаяния стали явью. Он уже не ожидал встретиться снова, вспоминал Йена только во снах. Это был он, похудевший, в непривычном для него деловом костюме и с такой же прической полубоксом. Рядом стояла Анна, Орландо хорошо ее помнил, благодарил иногда про себя, что она вытащила Йена и не дала ему загнуться. Девушка заметно преобразилась, набралась женственности, темные волосы были собраны в пышный пучок, элегантное темно-зеленое платье оттеняло глаза Йена и они смотрелись вместе великолепно. Словно встречаются.  
Орландо думал спасовать, одновременно хотел броситься к Йену немедленно, боялся не сдержать свои порывы. Все-таки налажал, прижал к себе рыжего, еле сдерживая восторг, вдыхая его легкий аромат туалетной воды, смешавшийся с его запахом, собственным, с нотками машинного масла. Но о масле Орландо скорее дофантазировал, чем унюхал его на самом деле. Он чувствовал как рыжий напрягается всем телом, не мог его расшифровать. Не хочет при девчонках чувства показывать или до сих пор отвратительно? Но спасибо Анне, хотя бы на ужин согласился.   
В ресторане Орландо представлял как они выглядят со стороны, два здоровых мужика, одетых в стильные костюмы, робеющие и краснеющие, добавляющие себе неловкости и напряженности странными разговорами. Но он решил ничего не скрывать от Йена, рассказал только правду, смутился на расспросах о личном, а потом резким выпадом в дружбу.   
Обманывал же, Орландо видел. Хотели оба. Но рыжий словно танцевал, соблазнял и на попятную, вроде и нет тех разговоров о других потенциальных партнерах. Нужно дожать, соблазнять. Йен сдастся, а Орландо сделает все, что бы теперь наверняка и надолго. Горький опыт потери есть, но захочет ли Йен его, простит ли. Они так и разошлись, почти ни с чем, только похвастались своими достижениями да закинули удочки на дружбу.   
Во рту горчило от настойки, виски начали пульсировать болью, а Лиа не знала такта и заявилась прямо в его квартиру. Расселась на светло-сером диване, переодетая в простую одежду: легкий персиковый свитер и голубые джинсы. Орландо сначала подумал, что она приперлась босиком, но ее балетки валялись рядом возле дивана. В руках Лиа держала почти законченную бутылку местного пойла и прикладывалась к ней раз за разом.  
\- Выпить больше негде? – Почему-то рассердился Орландо, хотя последнее время, что бы ни творила девушка, ему было все равно. А тут задела. – Могла и к себе уйти. Ждала?  
\- Ждала, - подтвердила Лиа, не смотря на выпитое, ровным и спокойным голосом. – Как прошло?  
\- Нормально. Тебе какое дело?   
\- Помню, как ты убивался. Не хочу повторения. – Пожала плечами и отпила еще с горла, отбрасывая все аристократические замашки. – Мне кажется, не стоит вам начинать отношения. Плохо тогда кончилось, что ворошить и повторять.  
\- Мы и не начинаем. Он не хочет, - Орландо сел рядом, закинул руку на спинку дивана, разглядывал хрупкую девушку, словно впервые увидел. Она раньше не позволяла себе настолько быть не аккуратной. Больше сейчас напоминала алкоголика, чем утонченную особу.  
\- Хочет. Вас обоих словно закоротило. Я видела, - улыбнулась Лиа больше грустно, чем ехидно. Но язва же, хотела, чтобы все вокруг страдали. – Ты уже большой мальчик, но не наделай глупостей. Больше не вытащу.  
\- Как там твои покупки? – Сменил Орландо тему, отводя разговор от себя. – Понравилось?  
\- Не прогадала. Завтра отвезу на Фиороллу. – Сонно моргнула Лиа, но речь не сбивалась. Словно устала, но не напилась. Сок она там пьет, что ли? – Хочешь попробовать? Я поделюсь, не жадная.  
\- Я с экспериментами закончил, - хохотнул Орландо, развязывая галстук. Понимал, что предлагает не выпить. – Сама как-нибудь займи мальчиков.  
\- Вы с Йеном были все равно лучше, может, я тогда была моложе и не такой избалованной. – Мечтательно протянула Лиа, одним глотком осушила остатки напитка в бутылке и поставила ее на пол, ловко согнувшись, почти пополам.   
\- Льстишь. Иди спать, завтра мне опять идти на аукцион. Хочу допродать Марка и Эллин, просились же. – Орландо устало потянулся всем телом, кинул взгляд на комм. Уже два часа ночи, затянулось все сегодня.  
\- Я у тебя посплю, - обнаглела Лиа, уселась Орландо на колени, тот и глазом моргнуть не успел. Слишком расслабился, не подумал бы, что девушка будет приставать. – Или вместе поспим, на дорожку. Раз у тебя вечер ностальгии.  
\- Кыш. Ты не в моем вкусе, - пытался перекинуть все в игру и шутку Орландо, но внутренне насторожился и подобрался. Она что серьезно, ревнует что ли?  
Лиа уперлась ладонями в спинку дивана, расставляя руки по бокам от головы Орландо, наклонилась ближе, обдавая спиртовым дыханием. Мужчина невольно отшатнулся лицом, придержал руками за талию, рассматривая ее мутный взгляд. Пьяная, совсем напилась, хоть и получалось скрываться в начале.  
\- Нет, Лиа. Ты что?   
\- А что я?   
\- Решила сегодня ко мне клеиться? Когда я Йена встретил. Умная же, подумай, как все смотрится со стороны.  
\- Разглядела тебя тоже сегодня, настроение такое. – Дернула плечом девушка, сокращая расстояние между их губами. – Я никому не скажу.  
\- Нет, - Орландо сдернул ее с себя как пушинку, усадил на диван и вскочил на ноги. Все это напоминало дешевый фарс. – Успокойся, иди к себе. Что на тебя нашло? Зачем ты так?  
\- Не нужна уже? – Усмехнулась Лиа, смотря снизу вверх на мужчину. – Я тебя не отвергла, когда прилез ко мне раненный со своего острова-мечты.  
\- Ты пьяна. Пожалеешь потом. Зачем вообще ты сейчас об этом? Раньше сказала бы, раз что-то не устраивало, - Орландо не знал, куда себя деть, слишком много странных событий для одного дня.   
Лиа зажмурилась и мотнула головой, словно хотела отогнать дурман. Зарылась пальцами в собранные светлые волосы, растирая кожу головы.  
\- Ты прав. Не время, - она выдохнула нервно, поднялась с дивана, слегка пошатываясь. – Я и правда, пойду. Зря, может, наговорила.  
Орландо ничего не ответил, дождался, пока дверь его квартиры закроется, и устало опустился на диван. Отпускать начинало волнами, мысли в голове разбегались и, не смотря на события, спать хотелось зверски. Орландо решил сдаться, и отправился в душ и в кровать, отложив все умозаключения до завтра.  
Уже в постели нахлынула неожиданная бессонница, заставившая крутиться, сбивая тонкую простыню в ноги. Он почему-то вспомнил те дни, которые прожил без Йена, как открывал свой бизнес. На Лачери получилось забрать почти все готовое, сделать небольшой ремонт в здании и привлечь новых проституток. С подачи и нашептываний Лии он иногда тестировал свой товар лично. Да кого он обмануть хотел? Пытался забыть Йена и заполнить его место возле себя, брал только рыжих шлюх, будто это могло все исправить. Ни девочки, ни мальчики не радовали. Он вернулся в механические чувства, трахнуть или быть оттраханым, кончить почти болезненно, заглушая настоящие эмоции. Тогда он об этом не думал, упивался тем, чем дают, но сегодня взглянул на события прошедших дней под другим углом.  
Девчонку звали Марионилла, она была огненно-рыжей с вьющимися длинными волосами и такими же зелеными глазами, как у Йена. Тогда Орландо еще помнил, прошел всего год со времен их разъезда. Фигурная и красивая, похожая чертами лица на мулатку, но с бледной кожей, веснушками, полной грудью и рыжеватыми завитками волос в паху. Он долго тренировался произносить сложное имя девушки, путался в буквах, но старался упорно. Но она не торопила, повторяла по буквам и легко смеялась, когда Орландо опять все путал.  
Он целовал ее нежно, знал, что будет целовать только он, профессия не располагает к таким ласкам, да и клиенты не охочи доставлять шлюхам такого рода удовольствие. Стараются относиться как к вещи, которую покупают. Марионилла отвечала, страстно и через-чур самозабвенно, так что Орландо и сам забывался. Это был единственный раз за все предыдущие и последующие случаи, когда он занимался сексом, ощущал ее. Может небольшое сходство с Йеном во внешности, заставляло его так плавиться, воспринимать акт не как обычную еблю. На следующий день она уволилась, улетела на Землю к другому боссу. Сказала лишь напоследок, что будет смотреть на него не как на начальника, а на кого-то роднее и ближе.  
Он перевернулся на другой бок, анализируя в голове свой разговор с Йеном сегодня, его почти не изменившееся лицо, мелкая сетка морщинок указывала на его трудную судьбу. Пошел же, как нормальный человек по своему пути, наработал себе авторитет своими золотыми руками. Орландо завидовал ему, что Йен смог, а он протоптал дорожку проституцией. Бежал и возвращался. Винить в этом Лию он не мог, сам понимал, что его мечта осуществилась, и он не знал, что теперь с ней делать.   
Не к месту о серьезном, завернуло к Йену. Вспомнились родными зеленые глаза и торчащие рыжие волосы на макушке, привиделось в красках, как он ест, облизывает зубчики вилки губами, неуверенно моргает или отводит взгляд от неловких вопросов. Как трепещут его ресницы и подрагивают кончики пальцев, вот сейчас протянет руку и обхватит пальцами запястье Орландо, потянет его к себе и коснется губами губ в страстном поцелуе.  
Член лег в ладонь твердо, с развратными мыслями о Йене, с представлением его фантомной руки у себя в паху. Медленно и ритмично не получалось, Орландо держал в уме эту странную картинку ресторанного Йена, она соскальзывала в обнаженную фигуру Мариониллы и он дрочил, сбиваясь на этот калейдоскоп перед глазами. Вело качественно, оргазм подступал и, потерев себя под головкой, скользнул пальцем по расселине ягодиц, проезжаясь пальцем по чувствительной дырке, он дернулся от удовольствия. Кончилось неожиданно, на толчке вниз и сразу упругой струей, пачкая простыни. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, не ожидал от себя такого, не юнец же совсем. Накрыло просто, Йен из головы не шел. Приплелась давняя связь с проституткой. В сон он соскользнул так же внезапно, перетекая из ярких рыжих волос в другое видение.  
Аукцион сегодня начался после обеда, пришлось закидываться бодрящими пилюлями, рискуя уснуть прямо на ногах. Орландо вспомнил то время, когда так же вырубался от тяжелой работы. Опять проскользнула неловкость, словно вернулся в номер отеля на Атлантиде и уснул сидя в крепких Йеновых руках. Стало стыдно и сейчас, за последний их раз.  
Рыжей макушки не было, сколько бы Орландо ни вглядывался. Он нашел взглядом Анну только через час после начала торгов, а из его претендентов на продажу выставили пока только парня, Марка – привлекательного, чернокожего и подтянутого. Пришлось пройтись мимо всех гостей, чтобы подобраться поближе к середине зала, видимо девушка предпочитала не смотреть на шлюх вблизи, интересовалась лишь своей категорией рабочих землян.  
\- Привет! Йена не видела? - Он попытался придать голосу нейтральности, не так рьяно беспокоиться.  
\- И тебе привет. А ты Лию? – Хитро блеснула глазами Анна, не хотела говорить или дразнила – не понять.  
\- Лиа отсыпается, она сегодня улетает уже, - решил первым ответить Орландо, в игры играть не хотел. – Так как на счет Йена?  
\- Настырный, - фыркнула Анна весело, но ответила. – В номере, по делам общается.  
\- Сам?  
\- Да, - она закатила глаза, намекая на странные вопросы. – Не отвлекай, мне и так придется пробыть здесь до конца, не попадаются люди нашей профессии, в основном только вашей. Уже рябит от сисек-писек-членов.  
\- Прости, - Орландо уже начал уходить, понял, что разговор зашел в тупик и Анна вернулась к тому, за чем приехала, с большим энтузиазмом слушала о лоте номер 353.  
\- Ты глупостей не наделай только? Лады? – Уже в спину раздалось от девушки, тоже переживала за друга. Они сговорились с Лией что ли?   
\- Лады, - он повернул к ней лишь голову, кивнул в подтверждение словам и отошел от нее на приличное расстояние.  
Выяснить где поселился Йен, не составило труда. Он знал несколько человек из отельного, ресторанного и туристического бизнеса. Пару звонков и номер комнаты был у него. Это здание, номер 47. Он застыл на несколько минут посреди просторного холла, собираясь с мыслями, обдумывал. Желание увидеться пересилило. Чего его так закоротило, он сказать не мог, тянулся к Йену, страшился потерять повторно.  
Тут же приходилось себя одергивать, он не пропал же никуда. Заявиться к нему сейчас и перебить деловой разговор, тоже было бы не уместно. Ноги исправно вели хозяина к намеченной цели, абсолютно не синхронизируя с мозгом. Разрешение телу не требовалось, очнулся Орландо уже возле светлой двери с черным номерком 47. Занес кулак для стука и не дал себе передумать, ударил дважды, надеясь, что не помешал. Он рассчитывал увидеть собранного, вчерашнего Йена, в привычном деловом костюме и при галстуке. Но дверь открыл Йен сонный, босой и в одних пижамных штанах. На щеке удачно отпечаталась соседняя галактика тканью подушки, волосы торчали помятыми вихрями, а глаза, пару раз моргнув, сфокусировались на госте.  
\- Ори?  
\- Пригласишь? – Было волнительно и неловко одновременно, он то и дело цеплялся глазами за голый торс, жилистые мышцы и остро торчащие соски. На лице взгляд удержать не получалось, тело опять реагировало, отключая все тормоза.  
\- Входи, - без промедления, почесывая поджарый живот и отчаянно зевая. – Узнал как, где я поселился?  
\- Есть информаторы, - объяснять не хотелось, небольшой коридорчик уходил разветвлениями в две двери. Одна была глухо закрыта, вторая - распахнута настежь. Орландо прошел в открытую комнату, сканируя взглядом странный интерьер и разобранную кровать. Йен шел по пятам.  
\- Вчера уснуть не мог долго, - поделился рыжий, чуть не ткнулся носом в остановившуюся макушку Орландо. Воздухом всколыхнуло волоски на загривке, запуская мурашки по коже. Сзади отступили, увеличивая расстояние. Орландо крепко зажмурился и гулко сглотнул, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над эмоциями. Получалось пока плохо.   
\- Что мешало спать? – Поинтересовался Орландо хриплым голосом, сам себя не узнавая. Развернулся, взглянул глазами в глаза. Йен взгляд поддержал, механически облизал пересохшие губы языком, но Орландо залип на этом движении, опять проигрывая. Остановись, остановись….билось в висках, сам себе приказывал. Йен не давал добро, наоборот хотел держать дистанцию, ясно же вчера сказал.  
\- Клиент позвонил среди ночи, разные временные отрезки. Пришлось утрясать его запросы, - невозмутимо ответил рыжий, но не отходил далеко, стоял напротив, опустив руки по швам. – Пришлось напрягать Анну, ей самой там не сладко приходиться.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Я сейчас к ней пойду. Будем вместе выбирать.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А ты почему не на аукционе? – Все-таки спросил Йен, потер глаз, словно еще не проснулся. Было так странно находиться с ним в одной комнате и не взаимодействовать, словно слова это просто так, отвлечение от главного.  
\- Я….О, Боже, Йен я так не могу, - судорожно выдохнул, спрятал руки в карманы брюк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Тормозил себя, хотел потрогать.  
\- Как так? Надоело продавать что ли? – Не понял рыжий, следя внимательно за действиями нежданного гостя.  
\- Да нет же. Тебя хочу, не как друга, - перестать дышать, ждать реакции. Молодец, Орландо, сейчас тут все и закончиться. – Не могу больше бороться.  
\- Думал, ты никогда не признаешься, - улыбнулся Йен, шагнул поближе и, обхватив лицо ладонями, поцеловал, только губами, робко и нежно.   
Орландо моргнул пару раз, думал, сниться. Но нет, вот он и его твердые мышцы под руками. Выдохнуть получилось судорожно, через нос, пытаясь ответить нормальным поцелуем, но опять засбоило, переклинило и поцеловаться уже толком не получалось, они сталкивались зубами, губами и языками больше захлебываясь долгожданным, жадничая и упиваясь друг другом. Йен раздел Орландо быстро, почти разрывал рубашку освобождая петли от пуговиц, ремень брюк дёргал с каким-то отчаянием, но не переставал прикусывать рот в нетерпеливом поцелуе. Орландо плавился от полученного и не мог толком помочь, гладил руками тело рыжего, заново изучал прикосновениями. Возбуждением плескало через край, трусы натягивались под стоящей плотью, Орландо подавался за руками Йена, утягивавшими его в сторону разобранной кровати, оставшегося только в нижнем белье. Он сдавленно охнул, когда рыжий сам сел на матрац, подтянул его к себе за бедра и прихватил член губами прямо через ткань трусов. Орландо нетерпеливо дернулся, рассматривал взлохмаченную макушку и млел от горячего дыхания в паху.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как я скучал, - сказал Йен его стояку, и Орландо так и не понял, скучали по нему в целом или только за отдельной его частью. Но мысли вымыло волной, когда трусы рывком сдернули до коленей и член оказался внутри влажного и горячего рта. Опыта у Йена прибавилось, он брал глубже, чем в их первый раз, умело ласкал головку, проходился языком плашмя по бугрившейся вене и смотрел снизу вверх потемневшим взглядом. Орландо не мог оторваться от него, тоже всматривался, будоражил себя ещё больше увиденным, дополняя все ощущениями и было много сразу. Хотел бы, не смог сдержаться, так много себя накручивал, ещё не прошли воспоминания о ночи. Орландо толкнулся в горло, почти до конца, но Йен не протестовал, сморгнул выступившие слезы и глотал глоткой, добавлял сжиманий изливающемуся внутри члену.  
Связать даже пару слов не вышло, Орландо без передышки, ещё телом принимая отголоски оргазма, упал на колени между ног Йена и, оттянув резинку пижамных штанов, поймал член ртом, возвращая услугу. Йен сверху выдохнул, ероша дыханием волосы на голове, нетерпеливо заерзал, подбрасывая бедра. Долго он тоже не продержался, сжал пальцами затылок Орландо, кончая.  
Йен потянул на себя Орландо, укладываясь рядом на кровати и счастливо выдыхая. Ему и самому казалось, что он сделал сейчас очень много, достиг цели. Рыжий рядом завозился, улегся на бок, согнул руку в локте и уперся головой в ладонь. Щекотно прошелся пальцами по ребрам и под грудью, задевая тонкие рубцы и мелкие шрамы.  
\- Это откуда? – Спросил обеспокоенно, Орландо уже и забыл об этом, мало кто интересовался. Да и ворошить самому не хотелось. Йен ждал. Рассматривал лицо пытливо.  
\- Я не убежал от того торобиота, но он после этого, - он показал пальцем на шрамы, - убежал от меня. Это был тот же инопланетянин, с которого все началось.


	8. Глава 8. Насилие и неблагодарное прошлое

Шел первый год его бизнеса, клиенты начинали прибавляться благодаря хорошо подобранным проституткам и раскрученной рекламе. Орландо запомнил опыт отеля, и уроки Ника не прошли даром. Его голограммные рекламы легально мелькали скрытыми намеками, но запоминающимся названием. Его небольшая гостиница для плотских утех пользовалась спросом, а гости бронировали развлечение за месяц вперёд, пребывая в командировке или посещая аукцион. Лиа ухмылялась довольно, знала, что Орландо справится, оказалась права, выбрав ему новое занятие. Иногда проституток заказывали как сопровождение на некоторые мероприятия и встречи на других планетах, и Орландо поначалу пытался ездить за ними, разумеется, инкогнито, но стараясь всегда прикрыть в экстренной ситуации. Уже тогда пришлось набрать мышечную массу и ходить на тренировки по борьбе, иногда попадались драчливые клиенты, которые проходили проверку через инфосеть, но оказывались скрытыми подлецами на деле. Собственно так он и оказался снова на Торобите, сглатывая с корня языка отвращение и неимоверную трясучку. Опять вернулся в прошлое и боялся нарваться на строптивого торобиота.   
Нарваться получилось, ещё как, Орландо потом ещё месяц пытался прийти в себя, не смотря на скорое заживление ран.  
Мероприятие оказалось вполне оживлённым, музыка самая модная и попсовая, биты отбивались от стен и пола, а приглашенные гости пестрили разными расами. Помещение было самым стандартным для таких празднеств, стены темного цвета, под потолком стробоскопы, в углу диджейская установка и огромное место для танцпола. В самом начале зала возвышалась барная стойка с двумя барменами, а вдоль стен расположились мягкие кожаные диваны и столы. Вечеринка была по поводу женитьбы местного торобиота, и как понял Орландо, он оказался на мальчишнике. С его эскорт сервиса заказали трех девчонок и одного тощего парня, все-таки странные предпочтения были у торобиотов, он вспомнил, как держал себя в форме и пытался быть более гендерно нейтральным, когда и сам занимался проституцией.  
Он занимал незаметные позиции, старался слиться с разношерстной публикой и оставаться в тени. Он прекрасно видел своих подопечных, пока все шло тихо. Гости добавляли градус в кровь, танцевали и разговаривали, но к шлюхам пока не переходили. Началось ожидаемое веселье уже ближе к ночи, они разбредались по неприметным комнатам-нишам, развлекались, но все в рамках приличия, если сама проституция могла называться чем-то приличным. Орландо подумывал уже выдохнуть с облегчением, может в этот раз задир окажется мало или вовсе не найдется тех, кто захочет отыграться на проститутках. Но случилось то, от чего он старательно бегал и боялся.  
Ниша возле барной стойки была прекрасным пунктом наблюдения, скрытая в полумраке, бармен исправно подливал алкоголь подходившим гостям и парочке фиорольцев, судя по диалекту, которые сидели на высоких стульях возле стойки. Как он его узнал, Орландо не понял, надеялся, что изменился достаточно, чтобы стереть с себя тот слащавый образ шлюхи. Торобиот подошел к нему неожиданно, выплыл из танцующей толпы и остановился совсем рядом, внимательно смотрел в лицо, сканируя. Орландо поежился, тогда еще не подозревал о том самом инораснике.   
\- Мне поговорить с тобой нужно. – Пророкотал грубым голосом торобиот, стало ясно, что возражений он не приемлет. – Пойдем в более тихое место.  
\- Я тебя слышу, говори здесь, - пошел на попятную Орландо. Интуиция подсказывала сидеть в своем углу и не выходить. – Что хотел?  
\- Поговорить о новом заказе, - хмыкнул грубо торобиот. – Мне здесь шумно. Уважай клиента, пошли, выйдем.  
Орландо замялся, ему уже тогда показался инопланетянин смутно знакомым, но он подумал, что сможет справиться в одиночку с одним торобиотом, если пойдет что-то не так. Он встал с высокого табурета, легко спрыгивая на пол.  
\- Недолго только, пойдем.   
Торобиот последовал следом, шел очень близко, почти наступая на пятки. Но Орландо решил стерпеть, кто их разберет этих балованных клиентов.  
\- Сюда, - махнул лапой торобиот, приглашая в свободную комнату, сразу возле входа в зал торжества. Орландо прошел первым, в открывшуюся двухстворчатую дверь, осмотрел бегло обстановку. Ничего примечательного, видимо это была отдельная комната ресторана, два длинных дивана и широкий стол между ними. Над столешницей, очень низко висел странный абажур в виде панциря улитки, и только он давал скудный свет. Сзади послышался топот шагов, несколько ног, не один торобиот. Дверь глухо стукнулась закрываясь. Орландо только сейчас понял, что это была ловушка, даже не успев обернутся, он задохнулся от резкого толчка в спину и повалился грудью на твердую столешницу. Его плечи прижала пара рук, притискивая впритык к столу, а руки стянули наручниками. Он попытался отбиться ногами, но лодыжки удачно перехватили и тоже начали завязывать веревкой. На все обездвиживание особям понадобилось не более минуты. Их было шестеро, все такой же состав, как и на давно забытой Земле.  
\- Ты думал, сука, я тебя не узнаю, - гневно рыкнул недавний знакомый торобиот. – Я тебя сразу заприметил. Танэ завтра жениться и как удачно совпало, что мы попали на его вечеринку. А самое главное, ты попал.  
\- Чего надо? – Орландо попытался крутнуть головой, но его лицо вжали в стол сильные руки, плечи по-прежнему держали и растягивали в разные стороны локти скованных рук.  
\- То, что давно должен был сделать, не ломаться и отработать свою работу давалки. Приложил ты меня в тот раз, нужно заметить крепко, лечился потом месяц.  
\- Видимо не до конца вылечился, - зло гаркнул Орландо, пытаясь сбросить с себя держащие его руки. Но парни оказались тоже крепкими. – Отпустите.  
\- Не отпустим, пока не наиграемся, - рокотал торобиот и в его голосе слышался недобрый смех. – Знали бы тогда, как с тобой нужно поступить, не уговаривали бы.  
\- Кишка тонка, что-то со мной сделать. Только театральные постановки вам играть, - дернулся отчаяние Орландо, сам был близок к панике. Решил блефовать. – Забирай дружков и вали, пока я своих ребят не позвал.  
\- Мы следили за тобой весь вечер, кроме шлюх у тебя в запасе ничего не имеется. – Хмыкнул инорасник. – Но чтобы тебя замотивировать, сделаем так. Я достану свой нож и, за каждое неповиновение, буду ставить отметку, так и где мне понравиться. Чем сильнее будешь брыкаться, тем сильнее буду резать.  
Торобиот не соврал, достал из-за пояса брюк огромный кинжал в ножнах. Пока была видна только выгравированная рукоятка и кожаный чехол. Ксеноморф старательно расстегнул ремни, держащие нож и подвел поблескивающее лезвие ближе к лицу Орландо, показывая. Внутри все скрутилось тугим узлом, Орландо корил себя за такую беспечность.   
\- Пусть Эд будет первым, я разрешу человеку развернуть подарок судьбы, - прошептал торобиот прямо на ухо, задевая ушную раковину своим носом-хоботком. – Потом определимся. У нас в запасе вся ночь.  
Он отшатнулся от дернувшегося Орландо, рассмеялся в голос и его смех подхватили его прихвостни: один человек, один криоландец и трое торобиотов. В воздухе отвратительно начинало пахнуть выделяемым секретом криоландца, его руки сильнее перехватили руками и главный торобиот подошел сзади, острым ножом, цепляя ремень джинсов и разрезая его, следом поддалась джинсовая ткань и трусы. Ягодицу слегка оцарапало клинком и, Орландо почувствовал каплю крови, медленно стекающую по бедру.  
\- Это было случайно, - заверил его торобиот. Орландо притих, не хотел мириться с насилием, но его перемкнуло. Может, наиграются и отпустят, ни к чему ему еще порезы. Сзади скомандовал рокочущий голос. – Эд, у тебя в этом месяце был день рождения. Сумма от меня тебе поступила приличная, но вот тебе еще добавка. Первый пошел!  
Мужские особи захохотали и заулюлюкали, подарок Эду тоже пришелся по вкусу, он поспешно вжикнул молнией своих брюк, с оттяжкой приложился ладонью по раненой ягодице. Орландо зашипел от боли и непроизвольно дернулся.  
\- Тише, тише, шлюшка. – Голос у Эда был более мягким, но от этого становилось не легче. Землянин сплюнул слюну на пальцы, размазал ее по сжавшемуся анусу и, судя по движениям, своему члену.  
Он толкнулся слишком резко, заставляя проехаться грудью по твердой столешнице, почти сразу въезжая до конца. Оснащен был мужчина не дурно, Орландо чувствовал, как его плоть натягивается до предела, тяжело поддается вторжению толстого ствола. Промежность обожгло кипятком, в глазах заплясали черные блики и Орландо выбрал бы обморок спасеньем. На миг в голове пронеслись мысли о его не легкой судьбе, постоянно бросающей его на торчащие стволы. Какого хрена, в самом то деле? У него на лбу написано? Мужчина сзади запыхтел, тяжело скользя по слюне и наращивая темп. Он схватился пальцами за бедра Орландо, оставляя отметины на коже.  
Торобиот тоже времени не терял, оттягивал ткань футболки и срезал ее тонкими лоскутками с тела, задевая кожу мелкими порезами, почти не ощутимыми, но кожу уже жгло не прекращая. Орландо дернул скованными локтями, заелозил лицом по столешнице, пытаясь освободить голову из зажимающих рук. Давление на череп смягчилось, и он смог развернуться лицом к старательному инораснику с ножом, с вожделением разглядывающего его тело, дергающееся в такт толчкам.  
\- Тебе приятно, шлюха? – Его голос понизился до хриплого шепота, Орландо уже предполагал, кто заменит старающегося Эда. – Хорошо?  
\- Иди на хрен. – Получилось выдохнуть между особо сильными толчками, а потом болезненно заорать от ткнувшегося лезвия под ребро. Клинок вспорол только кожу, не проникая глубоко, но чувствительно прошелся по кости ребра, вызывая ужасные ощущения.  
\- Ответь нормально, сука. – Рыкнул торобиот, не повышая голоса, прочертил прерывистую линию вдоль ребер, слегка царапая лезвием.  
Орландо сжал зубы, но промолчал, за что и поплатился. Торобиот без разбору начал обрабатывать его правый бок, но осторожничал, не заталкивал лезвие глубоко. Кровь сочилась из порезов, Орландо ощущал усиливающееся головокружение и тошноту. Эд толкнулся сильнее, сбиваясь с ритма, и кончил внутрь, на миг замерев. Вышел, особо не нежничая и, не смотря на предположения Орландо, его занял другой торобиот, совсем не главный. Молчаливый и грубый, Орландо не ощутил разницы в сменившемся ебаре.   
После третьего, Орландо впал в забытье, потеря крови сказывалась или не прекращающаяся боль, но он приходил в себя рывками, отмечал смену партнера, странный фетиш торобиота с ножом и опять уплывал сознанием.   
Некоторые из собравшихся особей, считали долгом биться, оттягивать кожу на бедрах, больно растягивать пальцами измученное отверстие. Его перевернули на спину спустя очень долгое время, вся правая сторона лица онемела от неизменной позы, а сознание не хотело возвращаться в полной мере.   
Главный торобиот решил быть последним, казалось, что ему было невмоготу, но он продлял свое желание и возбуждение, пропуская на второе заходы своих друзей.   
\- Хочу, что бы ты вспомнил меня, - сквозь звон в ушах донесся рокот торобиота, ноги Орландо развязали и мужчины перехватили по одной конечности, широко разводя их в стороны. Главный стал между натянутыми бедрами, потрогал вялый член Орландо и цокнул языком, негодующе. – Видимо не так хорошо шлюхе, хоть и стонал упорно.  
Он задвигал лапой по стволу, приводя его в боевое состояние. Но вставать член не хотел, боль затмевала приятные ощущения, и Орландо оскалил зубы в улыбке.  
\- Не работает, сука. Сегодня не получиться кончить от тебя, - прошипел Орландо, захлебываясь сумасшедшим смехом. Ему уже было все равно. Руки болезненно пульсировали под поясницей, не двинуться, но его локти и плечи упорно продолжали сжимать чужие лапы.  
\- Тебе же хуже, - только и сказал торобиот, не поддерживая веселье. Он размашисто вошел в истерзанное отверстие, задвигался легко в растянутой дырке и по семени друзей. – Может твоей жопе не хватило размера. Ты же часто запрашиваемая шлюха.  
Торобиот задвигался резче, Орландо заскользил по столешнице кожей, размазывая скопившуюся лужицами кровь. Инорасник кончил быстро, видимо извел себя совсем в край, выдернул член и заменил его своими толстыми пальцами. Жжение усилилось, Орландо дернулся сильнее, чувствовал, как кожа трескается и рвется, ничего не мог сделать. Перед тем как сознание померкло окончательно, он почувствовал ввинчивающийся кулак в его анус.  
Когда он пришел в себя, возле него плакала светловолосая девчонка из его службы, она покраснела вся и пыталась открыть наручники. Но скользкий от крови ключ, любезно оставленный торобиотом, выскальзывал из ее рук, падал на пол, и она повторяла попытки. Орландо тоже лежал на полу, неловко скрючившись на боку, выставляя сомкнутые за спиной руки, тела почти не чувствовал, конечности занемели и глухо пульсировали. Боль накрывала волнами, голова кружилась невероятно и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Девушка видимо только окончила работать с клиентом, одета была просто в халат на голое тело. Волосы мелкими завитками рассыпались по плечам, а тушь потекла некрасивыми синяками под глаза.  
\- Успокойся, - просипел он девушке, та дернулась и умолкла. Наклонилась к Орландо, перевела свой внимательный взгляд на лицо босса. – Не торопись, если не получается, вызови медика. Нашего только.  
\- Я….я…..я….Они сказали, что ты меня позвал….Просто позвал….- Шепотом зачастила девушка, все еще не могла прийти в себя. – Они ушли уже давно….Я задержалась с клиентом….  
\- Тише, тише, - успокаивал Орландо, усиленно сглатывая, ему сейчас было нелегко, но нужно было, чтобы девочка все сделала правильно. – Кори, выдохни и вызови медика. Кажется, я крови много потерял.  
\- Да, да, босс. Сейчас, - она отпрянула и зашевелилась сзади. Послышались тонкие гудки, и на связь вышел проверенный медик из Торобиоты. Он выслушал сбивчивые объяснения девушки и пообещал приехать как можно быстрее.  
Орландо опять отключился, чувствуя, как девушка продолжила сражаться с наручниками. Сознание вернулось уже в местной частной больнице, благодаря доктору и правильным препаратам, он выписался через пару дней. Еще через день он вернулся на Лачери и больше никуда не летал в качестве сопровождающего, нанял соответствующих людей, решил больше не рисковать. За последние пару лет и правда, в его жизни случалось больше неудач, чем за все пять лет проститутской карьеры.   
Йен слушал рассказ, все время, меняясь в лице. Орландо наблюдал за ним, но большую часть истории поведал потолку с глиняной лепниной по карнизу. Люстра болталась с золотистыми мелкими цветочками на белом полотне штукатурки и здорово помогала. Слушала не смущаясь.  
Событие случилось давно, уже почти девять лет назад, но вспоминая сейчас детали, как попался глупо и зареванную Кори, нахлынуло по новой. Девчонка тогда уволилась из агентства, решила не рисковать своей жизнью или начала осознавать, насколько разными могут быть клиенты. Орландо иногда возвращался воспоминаниями в тускло-освещенную комнату и на твердую столешницу, пытался забыть и не мог.  
***  
\- Ты нашел их? – Спросил Йен спустя несколько минут, когда Ори закончил свой рассказ. Он откинулся на спину, больше не мог смотреть на Орландо.  
\- Нет, я просто не искал.   
\- Дурной? – Вскинулся Йен, в голове не укладывалось, связи у него есть, конечно, почему же не воспользовался. Он уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, подтянул сбившиеся штаны. – Сам пострадал, еще и оставил безнаказанным происшествие!  
\- А что мне было делать? Адвокат посоветовал все спустить на тормозах и не поднимать шумиху. Это оказались влиятельные люди. Были бы суды, меня бы таскали, заставляли давать показания, а они бы просто откупились. Все, абзац. – Орландо тоже поднялся, сел подогнув под себя одну ногу, говорил тихо, но голос срывался. – Как мне было бы рассказывать из раза в раз как меня там трахали толпой?  
\- Обидно за тебя. – Йен уже и сам был не рад, что спросил, заметил шрамы еще, когда раздевал Орландо. Не думал даже, что тот выльет все, ничего не скроет. Возможно, спустя годы все еще терзало незаконченное дело. – Ты больше их не видел?  
\- Нет, конечно. Я и Лачери покидаю редко. Летаю только на Атлантиду и обратно. – Грустно как-то, взглянул из-под растрёпанных волос, упавших лоб. – Не надо меня жалеть, я просто не сдержался. Пообещал себе быть честным с тобой. Сейчас редко встретишь открытых людей, хотя бы друг другу не врать.  
\- Хорошо бы. – Йен замолчал, пытался уместить столько новостей в своей голове. – Я тебе тоже никогда не врал. Странно вот сейчас обсуждать прошлое, мы могли же идти рука об руку. Сколько всего может изменить одно решение или один неверный шаг.  
\- Но сейчас-то все хорошо же, - с надеждой в голосе. – У меня уже много лет нет неприятностей. По крайней мере, с моим телом.   
\- Я рад за тебя. Все так стремительно получается, я не готов к отношениям с тобой, - Йен пригладил неловко волосы, посмотрел извиняющимся взглядом на Орландо. – Ты прости.   
\- Да, хорошо, - кивнул Орландо, пытался улыбнуться, но только дернул уголком рта.   
\- Не делай только такой вид, будто я тебя выгоняю. Всему нужно время. А мне больше доверия к тебе, - дернуть Ори за плечо, чтобы не грустил. Тот качнулся в толчке, меньше хмурясь. Понимал же наверняка, что невозможно за пару дней перечеркнуть прошлое и избавиться от него. – Все будет хорошо.  
\- Будет.  
\- Приезжай на Рейв как-нибудь, гонки покажу, - сменил тему Йен, загораясь азартом. Он любил смотреть на трассу, на скорость и свою работу - усовершенствованные катера. – Может, на моем катере погоняем по пустыне.  
\- Обязательно, только бордель оставить не на кого. Лиа улетела уже, наверное, даже не попрощалась.  
\- Найди помощника уже себе, или заместителя. Хватит сидеть на Лачери безвылазно, - Йен смотрел на Орландо, понимал его с одной стороны. Сам же уже осел, с Рейва тоже мало летал. – Да?  
\- Ладно-ладно старший друг, прилечу, - заулыбался уже веселее, начал забывать откровенный разговор. – Еще есть один вопрос.  
\- Давай.  
\- Секс у нас же не табу?  
Йен засмеялся, задирая голову к потолку и выставляя беззащитное горло на обозрение. Странный день, да и только. Орландо засверкал глазами рядом, отражая веселье.  
\- Мы же свободные люди, почему бы и нет? – Отсмеявшись, но, не прекращая улыбаться, ответил Корник.   
На него, словно вихрь, налетел Орландо, сразу поцелуем в губы, даже разглядеть себя не дал толком, увидеть реакцию. Он целовался страстно, гладил загривок и плечи сухими ладонями, и тело вспоминало, отзывалось на ласку. Мурашками по коже, дрожью в кончики пальцев, возбуждением в паху и Йен отвечал ему, гладил в ответ, запускал пальцы в темные волосы. Орландо подталкивал его на спину, укладываясь сверху и, перехватив запястья, поднял руки Йена вверх к изголовью кровати. Корник позволил, мозг затуманился желанием и он выдыхал жадно от легких покусываний шеи и ключиц, охал от языка и губ, терзающих его соски, не одергивал руки, крепко сжимая пальцы в кулаки, терся членом о стояк Ори.  
\- Стой, все. Ну не сейчас же, - пришлось с сожалением тормозить. - Анна ждет. Она мне этого не простит.  
\- Угу, ждет….Да…- Орландо спускался ниже губами и ладонями скользил по плечам Йена, уже не сдерживая его запястья. Прошептал прямо в пупок, лизнул кожу над резинкой штанов. – Оказывается, не могу себя заставить остановиться…  
\- Постарайся… - Выдохнул Корник, сам плохо соображая, что ему нужно делать и как заставить свое тело тормознуть. Его ствол упирался головкой в подбородок Ори и ему хотелось нажать на макушку и заставить того опуститься ртом. Или перевернуться и подставиться. Внутри тоже ныло необъяснимой пустотой, тянуло предвкушением. Йен и не трахался уже принимающей стороной столько же лет, сколько Ори не видел. Партнеры попадались не активами. – О-о-ох…  
\- Это точно…. – Орландо зацепил зубами резинку штанов и опустил ее ниже, проезжаясь кончиком носа по налитому кровью члену. Йен помог, приподнял ягодицы, чтобы ткань беспрепятственно соскользнула вниз. Хотел тормознуть себя, но соблазн оказался слишком велик. Они совпадали как пазлы, возвращали себе то маетное и горячечное состояние, которое было десять лет назад.   
Ори плавно спустил руки по торсу, задевая ногтями твердые соски, оцарапал живот и вобрал так же медленно член в рот. Головка толкнулась в горло, скользнула во влажном жаре дальше. Йен держал руки, словно его держала невидимая нить, смотрел вниз на Орландо, приподымая голову, до натяжения нервов на шее, и не мог оторваться. Его растянутые полные губы вокруг ствола, потемневший взгляд и пальцы, ласкающие выступающие косточки на бедрах, больше щекотно, добавляя остроты в ощущения. Корнику хотелось дернуться бедрами, хотелось продолжения, чтобы не только в рот, чтобы по-настоящему и полностью, раз уже начали. Но Ори растягивал удовольствие, не делал следующий шаг, ласкал языком и губами ствол, забирая глубоко в глотку.  
\- Иди до конца, если начал, - прохрипел Йен, с трудом сдерживаясь. Если бы не кончил раньше, уже кончил бы сейчас, слишком все хорошо ощущалось. Орландо хмыкнул, выпуская член изо рта, рывком снимая с Йена мягкие штаны. Проворно задрав Йену ноги, он быстро лизнул его промежность, проходясь с нажимом языком от копчика до яиц, задерживая губы на поджавшейся мошонке.  
В лицо плеснуло жаром, вернулись давно забытые стыдные и крышесносные чувства. Йен застонал, дернул зажатыми под колени, ногами. Но Орландо вроде и не замечал его ерзаний, крепче сжал пальцы на коже и ввинтился языком внутрь сжатого отверстия. Вынул, покружил щекотно вокруг входа и опять упругим кончиком внутрь. Йен терялся в своем желании, изнывающий член подрагивал на животе, пачкая кожу смазкой, яйца поджимались.  
Останавливать не хотелось, но и терпеть не было сил, хотелось продолжения и наконец-то его внутрь. Так и не получил же обещанного, сколько лет прошло.   
\- Трахни уже, наконец, - взмолился Йен, отрывая руки от изголовья и перехватывая себя под коленями, на смену пальцев Орландо. Ему теперь придется всем процессом руководить? Неловко было болтать в постели одному, Орландо не произнес ни слова, боялся спугнуть неожиданное счастье.  
Он выглядел чумным, с потемневшим шальным взглядом и припухшими губами. Ори встал на колени между разведенными ногами Йена, взглянул на него, ища помощи в важном вопросе. Корник кивнул в сторону вычурной тумбочки, в ящике которой имелся гостевой одноразовый набор смазки и пара презервативов. Дальше пошло легче, Орландо понял, что ему позволили делать все и уже не тормозил, растягивал анус умело и торопливо, не так опасливо как начинал, толкался пальцами на полную длину, задевая с ювелирной точностью простату.  
Кожа натягивалась на фалангах, слегка жгло отверстие, но Йен не препятствовал Ори, выдыхал только судорожно, иногда вздрагивал от резкого толчка. Удовольствие захлестывало острее, чем неприятные ощущения, Орландо ловил глазами изменения в мимике и начинал действовать осторожнее, но так же напористо. Он с точностью угадал, когда прекратить подготовку, ловко вывернулся из своих боксеров, на которых уже проступило влажное пятно смазки, слитным движением одел презерватив и толкнулся налитой головкой в дырку, плавно нанизывая на ствол Йена.   
Орландо мягко опустился на мужчину, удерживая свое тело на согнутых в локтях руках и ставя их по бокам от Йеновой головы. Он поцеловал его нежно, лаская языком изнанку рта и, мерно входил в анус, покачивался мягко в затянувшемся движении. Корник отвечал, расслаблялся, принимал твердый ствол разработанными мышцами, гладил его мускулистые лопатки и бугрившиеся мышцы на спине, поддавался навстречу, подлавливая мелким трепетанием на излете.  
\- Йен, Йен, Йен….- Зачастил Орландо, прерывисто выдыхая в поцелуй. – Прости меня, прости….  
\- Нет, если будешь и дальше так медлить, - рыкнул Корник в ответ, повел нетерпеливо бедрами, последним движением принимая ствол до конца. Яйца ударились о его копчик, Ори хрипнул и двинулся назад, потом так же плавно, но непрерывным движением опять внутрь, наращивая амплитуду и ритм, поднимаясь на вытянутый руках над Йеном.  
Он смотрел на Корника мутным взглядом, частил дыханием и размашисто двигался, нашел нужный угол и теперь проезжался по точке, усиливая удовольствие. Йен не мог насытиться сбывшимся и давно грезившимся, хотел ущипнуть себя, воспринимая происходящее словно сон, но вместо болезненного сжатия кожи, сжал пальцами свой член, прошелся по стволу, поглаживая, почти не стискивая кулак и не попадая в движения Орландо. Рассматривал покрытого потом друга, вспоминал его заново.   
\- Не могу больше…- Выдохнул на сильном толчке Ори, двинул бедрами вразнобой, мелко проникая и рывком входя до упора. Его член внутри дернулся, кончая и Йен сжал пальцы, выбирая свой ритм, догоняя Ори. На живот плеснуло упруго и много, Орландо упал на него своим жарким телом, склеиваясь животами. Его лицо попало как раз между плечом и ухом, так что Йен ощущал его сбившееся горячее дыхание кожей.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы закончили, - Анна постучала требовательно в дверь. – Йен, мы завтра валим к чертям собачьим из этой сисечно-писечной планеты, я нашла нам троих работников. Слышал, босс?  
\- Слышал.  
\- Тогда соберись по возможности сегодня. Завтра на утро сделаю запрос на вылет. Лады?  
\- Лады. Спасибо, Анна.  
\- Да не за что, будешь должен.  
За дверью раздались удаляющиеся шаги, а рядом, счастливо улыбаясь, спал Орландо.


	9. Глава 9. Реверс

Лиа позвонила через пару дней. Возникшее в голограмме лицо было бледнее ее обычного оттенка кожи, под глазами залегли большие синяки, а голос ее был грустным и сдавленным.  
\- Что случилось? – Получилось у Орландо вместо приветствия. Он ее не узнавал.  
\- Меня задержали на Фиоролле, за нарушение этических правил и норм, - тихо произнесла она, в голограмму протиснулась ее маленькая ладошка с тонкими пальцами, поправляя светлую прядь волос, упавшую на лоб. Она вздохнула. – Надо было съебываться с этой планеты еще десять лет назад.  
\- Как это произошло?  
\- Я ввезла парней и забыла кое-какие документы, - виновато пробормотала она.  
\- Кое-какие? Это, какие документы? – Орландо искал пути к отступлению, думал о решении проблемы. Не мог же он бросить ее в самом-то деле. Но еще ничего толком не понимал.  
\- Все.  
\- Все? Лиа?  
\- Я ввезла их нелегально!? Ладно?! Непроверенными, без удостоверений личности и как оказалось с некоторыми заболеваниями. – Рыкнула она, меняясь, зло лицом. – Ты меня еще отчитай.  
\- Да не собираюсь я тебя отчитывать, просто не понимаю. Зачем было так рисковать? – Орландо и правда, не понимал. Лиа всегда была осторожной, хваткой и наглой персоной. Допустить такую промашку она не могла.  
\- Меня тормознули на подлете, я летела своим космолетом. Начали проверять, хотя не должны были, я договорилась с некоторыми людьми, - она понизила голос до шепота, Орландо приходилось сильно вслушиваться в слова, - мне обещали, что я пролечу незамеченной.  
\- Сейчас что от тебя хотят?  
\- Мне грозит до пяти лет лишения свободы.  
\- За двух ебарей?!  
\- Не только ебарей.  
\- Лиа!  
\- Ладно-ладно! – Она опять зашептала. – Дури нет на этой планете! Скука смертная, но природа – красота. Нравы – отстой. Они химики. Знают парочку рецептов. Да и не парочку. Короче, мне нужно чтобы ты нашел нормального адвоката, мои связи видимо слетели, когда меня подставили. К нелегальному ввозу еще распространение наркоты шьют.  
\- Какого хрена ты в это полезла? Лиа, ну что ж ты мне не рассказала? – Орландо потер переносицу пальцами, надеясь утрясти в голове услышанное.  
\- Деньги, как всегда Ори. Роль играют деньги. Мне за них хорошо заплатили, - хмыкнула невесело девушка, пронзительно смотря выцветшими от волнения голубыми глазами. – Поможешь?  
\- Я постараюсь. Мало кто захочет связываться с фиорольцами, у них слишком прямые законы. Мало лазеек.  
\- Ну, ты уж постарайся.   
\- Постараюсь, будь уверенна. Сбрось свои координаты участка, чтобы адвокат к тебе приехал.  
\- А ты? Приедешь? – С плохо скрываемой надеждой.  
\- Нет. Ты же знаешь, я больше не летаю на другие планеты. Не получиться.  
\- Ясно. Ебарю поделился своей странной фобией?  
\- Лиа, - вышло угрожающе. Девушка явно не следила за словами в сторону Йена, начинало бесить.- У меня нет фобии. Мне просто не на кого оставить бизнес.  
\- Ну-ну. – Она скривилась. – Все равно постарайся. Пока.  
Она отключилась быстро, оставляя за собой кучу вопросов и работы. Орландо недоумевал до сих пор, Лиа видимо теряла сноровку, и ее начинало бросать из крайности в крайность. Ей бы семью завести, да парочку детей, чтобы мысли о дури не лезли в голову. Фиорольцы оказались строгой нацией, при въезде с других планет коренные жители проходили кучу проверок на физическое и психологическое здоровье. Сами не хотели иметь что-то и с кем-то на стороне, чтобы избегать неловких вопросов и негативных результатов. Списки с порчеными, а впоследствии вылеченными жителями у них вывешивались в инфосеть публично. Как вышло так, что тогда они с Йеном проскочили мимо этих самых дурных проверок, он и сам не знал. Видимо сбой в программе, не иначе. Потому что пришельцев проверяли так же, как и фиорольцев. Уж Орландо знает, летал уже после Лачери.  
Его адвокат отказался работать со случаем Лии, прошлось уговаривать его давать контакты того кто мог бы согласиться. Потянулась утомительная череда уговоров и поиск нужного кандидата. Уже с десятой попытки, не надеясь на положительный результат, нашелся защитник с весьма спорной репутацией. Он заверил, что поможет за некую баснословную сумму.  
Орландо было плевать, у Лии деньги были, она заплатит сколько нужно. Теперь оставалось только дождаться, пока адвокат прилетит на Фиороллу, судья проведет слушание и вынесет приговор. Собственно это могло занять от трех до пяти недель не меньше. Если слушание не перенесется по каким-нибудь другим причинам.  
Можно сгонять в отпуск. Хорошо бы. Йен же приглашал, ждет на Рейве, не вежливо отказывать. Расстались они на отличной волне, созванивались почти каждый вечер. Дружили не иначе.   
Невидимая нить пригвождала к земле, заставляла Орландо оставаться на знакомых местах и знакомых маршрутах Лачери-Атлантида. Все, ни шагу в сторону. Только от мысли начинало трясти, казалось, что он только назначит в навигаторе другой маршрут, как за ним сразу же потянуться сине-зеленые лапы торобиота, заманят в ловушку и опять пронесется чреда мучений. Он словно спиной ощущал его постоянное присутствие, но среди знакомых лиц было спокойнее, он знал почти каждого хозяина развлекательного заведения если не лично, то заочно. Верил, что его защитят. На Атлантиде было страшнее, но отличная, взятая с собой охрана, на пару дней отодвигала страх, надежно защищала пострадавший от эмоционального стресса мозг.  
Агорафобия.   
Что было Йену говорить? Вот все приплыли, рыжий, давай только ты ко мне в гости, а я буду тебя ждать здесь. В сторонке. Ты свой бизнес не бросишь, я свой бизнес не брошу. Собственно кроме приобретенного занятия и нет ничего. Может быть, Анна есть у Йена, надежная боевая подруга, такая, каким когда-то был Йен для Орландо, но теперь Йен такой для Анны. Лии в жизни Орландо и не было никогда, как надежного друга или небезразличной подруги. Она меркантильно подталкивала его в нужное русло, больше выгодное ей. Проституция – отличный отдых с проверенными шлюхами, никто не сдаст и все будут молчать. Может, ей тоже нужно было выбрать эту профессию, слишком распутной она иногда бывала.  
Обдумать еще пару дней предложение Йена, собраться с мыслями и все-таки пересилить себя. Выйти из девятилетнего кокона страха. В самом-то деле. Он сможет.  
***  
На Рейве начался сезон бурь, у Йена прибавлялось дополнительной работы с гоночной трассы. Зрелище на гонках было захватывающим, катера маневрировали среди закручивающихся песком смерчей, пытались одновременно выиграть в заезде и не быть сбитыми порывом сильного ветра.  
В детали забивался красный песок, штопорил работу двигателя, и его мастерская была засыпана пылью по самую середину рабочего пространства. Сотрудники не жаловались, постоянная работа давала хорошую прибыль, и оставаться при деле можно было еще как минимум месяц. Сначала должен стихнуть шторм, а следом и нескончаемый поток засоренных катеров.   
Анна принимала свои сменны два через два дня, давала разгрузку Йену, который помимо основной работы взялся за свой недавно купленный гоночный катер. Хотелось сделать все как можно быстрее и успеть на лайтовый заезд после бури. Покатать Орландо. Обещал же приехать через три недели, когда погода стабилизируется, новый ассистент Ори войдет в курс эскортного дела и он доверит временное управление бизнесом.   
Йен не мог понять, почему Орландо так переживал, ведь всего лишь погостить летел, но он подозревал, что друг обрел невиданную фобию, покидая привыкшуюся планету. Мог только передвигаться по намеченному коридору Лачери-Атлантида, трясся в крио-сне месяц, чтобы отдохнуть возле океана пару дней и летел обратно, видимо не выдерживал одиночества.   
Они с Анной покинули аукцион уже месяц назад, сразу ворвались в деловой ритм, накопилось много руководительской работы, которую, оставшийся за главного работник, побоялся решать. Хотелось найти помещение значительнее, чтобы можно было брать больше работы и разместить в нормальные условия новых рабочих.   
Анна купила трех крепких парней, уже имевших опыт обращения с летательными катерами. Первые дни Йен посмотрел, на что его люди способны, протестировал их на трех стандартных гоночных катерах и остался доволен. Так что теперь оставалось дело за малым. Под их куполом пока помещение не находилось, в аренду не сдавалось и Корник начинал заметно нервничать. План немного сбивался, но еще катастрофы не случилось. Его постоянные сотрудники любезно согласились пока потесниться и принять новоприбывших для ночёвки в их комнаты. Корник предлагал сотрудникам снимать жилье для них в другом секторе или под другим куполом, но люди ему попались очень любившие свое дело и в некотором роде творческие. Они могли доделывать свой заказ в любое время суток и сдать заказ в срок.   
Над мастерской Корник сделал уютную пристройку на три просторных комнаты и шесть, его еще тогда работавших человека, распределились по помещениям сами, найдя себе более удобного соседа. Анна ездила к себе под другой купол, который находился в получасе езды от мастерской. Она купила небольшой одноэтажный дом на четыре комнаты и с маленьким искусственным садиком, а Йен снимал квартиру в спальном куполе, самом густонаселенном и утыканном пестрыми многоэтажками, до которого приходилось добираться не более двадцати минут.  
Его квартира располагалась на третьем этаже, имела в своем построении одну спальню и одну гостиную, смежный санузел и кухню, совмещенную со столовой. Корнику нравилась светлая обстановка, простой дизайн и близкое расположение к работе. Он мог тоже задерживаться допоздна, увлекшись очередным раритетным катером.  
От чего-то скучал по Орландо. Знал же, что еще не доверяет ему в полную силу, но было приятно ощущать за спиной вроде как вернувшегося на свое место друга. Врешь себе Корник, любовник же. Только отрицаешь много, боишься повторений. Йен пока не хотел строить иллюзий и разбираться со свалившемся на него дружеским сексом.  
Работа отвлекала, дни шли своим чередом, и период бурь на Рейве начал утихать. Ори был уже в дороге. Когда стало известно, что тот сел на свой корабль, Корник ушам своим не поверил, думал до последнего, что Орландо не прилетит. Пообещает и нарушит уговор. Но нет. Не нарушил, исполнял.  
Свой гоночный катер уже был готов, сверкал темно-синими боками и узкой мордой. Йен был доволен проделанной работой, мощным двигателем и системой очистки от песка. Нужно было протестировать еще некоторые моменты на трассе, разогнать машинку до предела, чтобы наверняка исключить все барахлящие составляющие. Орландо зашел в мастерскую как раз в тот момент, когда Йен закончил вытирать свою новоприобретенную железную любовь.   
Корник сначала и не сообразил, что это был именно Ори. Широкий проем гаража заслонили четыре рослые фигуры, и Корнику пришлось проморгаться, чтобы выделить среди них Орландо. Он был одет просто, в просторную толстовку и синие джинсы, на ногах красовались грубые ботинки на толстой подошве, а в руках он держал небольшую сумку, видимо с личными вещами. Рядом стоящие мужчины напоминали больше конвоиров в черной экзо броне, обступали Ори со всех сторон надежным полукругом, охраняли и оберегали, не иначе. На поясах охранников кобура скрывала оружие, рукоятки ножей были спрятаны в ножны, а парни пострижены коротко как под заказ и в одной парикмахерской. Йен так потешился от этой странной картинки, что неловко засмеялся, вызывая легкую улыбку на лице Орландо.  
\- Да ладно, дружище, - хохотал Йен, отражаясь смехом от бетонных стен мастерской. Благо сотрудники были на обеденном перерыве и не видели всего этого. – Только не говори, что охрана от меня. Я обижать не буду.  
\- Умолкни, - весело сказал Орландо и начал идти на встречу Йену. Улыбка в глазах не отпечаталась, он заметно переживал. – Так нужно, я же знаменитая персона.  
Корник прикусил язык, дабы не сморозить пошлые шуточки о проститутках, развернул руки в приглашающие объятия. Соскучился. Два месяца уже почти не виделись. Орландо бросил сумку вбок на пол и шагнул в распростёртые обжимания, крепко стиснул в ответ, хлопая широкими ладонями по спине, выдохнул в ухо жарко.   
\- Я так скучал.  
«Я тоже», чуть не сорвалось с губ, но Йен решил промолчать, сжимал руками сильное тело в ответ и улыбался. Мужчины из охраны смотрели отсутствующими взглядами на ряд ремонтируемых катеров, с выпотрошенными внутренностями и снятыми облицовками, на них не обращая никакого внимания. Выправка и муштра. Хорошие цепные псы. Боялся Ори, не иначе, по-другому не захватил бы с собой такую пехоту. Но Йен решил не лезть в душу, если ему так спокойнее, пускай ходит с кем хочет.  
\- Экскурсию? – Спросил Корник, выпуская мужчину из объятий и рассматривая его улыбающееся лицо.  
\- Давай, зря летел что ли? – Орландо тоже отстранился и сделал шаг назад, уступая место для маневра. Указал на Йенов гоночный катер. – Это твоя?  
\- О, да. Нравиться?  
\- Очень. В твоем стиле, - засиял Орландо, видимо и вправду понравился. – Покатаешь?  
\- Сейчас хочешь? – Йена накрыло будоражащим предвкушением от быстрой езды. – Только скафандры нужно одеть, я боюсь, чтобы с обшивкой все было хорошо. Сегодня закончил собирать, еще не тестил.  
\- Да, конечно, да. – Ори и сам был в восторге от предложения, потер ладони, в нетерпении и переступил с ноги на ногу. – Ребята тут останутся пока, хорошо? Мы же просто покатаемся?  
\- Да, выедем на тренировочную трассу, крутнемся там пару кругов и назад. Ребята располагайтесь, - Йен указал на удобные диваны и столик, в начале мастерской, служившие им зоной для переговоров с клиентами. Орландо кивнул охране отдельно, разрешая. Корник улыбнулся уголком губ, пытаясь сдержатся от расспросов. – Я принесу сейчас костюмы, подожди пару минут.  
Дождавшись пока Ори согласно кивнет, а его сопровождающие рассядутся на темных сидениях, он скользнул вглубь мастерской и за неприметную дверь справа, где находился его кабинет. Костюмы были стандартных размеров, подгонялись по телу с помощью хитрой нано структуре и выглядели как мелко-чешуйчатая черная кожа рептилии. Шлемы были обтекаемыми серебристыми болванками, которые становились прозрачными, когда их одевали на человека.   
Все это добро Йен выволок из кабинета к Орландо, увлеченно рассматривающего хобби друга. Корник заметил, как тот проходиться пальцами по гладким бокам катера, как с любопытством поглядывает на разобранный мотор. Он невольно залюбовался им, скользнул взглядом по темной макушке и красивому лицу, свободным движениям сильного тела. Просто давно не виделись, успокаивал он себя.  
\- Переодевайся и поедем, - нарушил он тишину и передал один из костюмов Ори.  
Они переоблачились, почти одновременно натянули шлемы, которые сменили вид после полной экипировки. Йен мотнул головой, приглашая Орландо в катер.  
В салоне было как в древней машине, они расположились каждый в своем кресле, автоматика тесно обхватила тела ремнями безопасности и, мотор зарокотал громко, сделанным звуком для большего антуража. Йен нажал на газ, добавляя оборотов двигателю, схватился пальцами за небольшой руль в форме двукрылой бабочки и резко сорвался с места, визжа по бетонному полу шинами. Они выехали из мастерской на большой скорости, рискуя сбить кого-то, но Корник указал глазами на панель управления, где располагалось маленькое окошко сканера окружающей обстановки. На их пути не было мигающих точек, обозначающих людей. Орландо рядом облегченно выдохнул, но покрепче схватился за стягивающие грудь ремни, пальцами в перчатках.   
В узкое лобовое стекло были видны мелькающие рабочие постройки, больше смахивающие на гаражи и ангары, не выделяющиеся особо между собой по цвету и размеру. Почти стандартные бетонно-железные коробки. Йен петлял широкими бетонными дорогами между этих строений, выводил их катер к гоночной песчаной трассе.   
Орландо выглядел рядом напряженным, но когда Йен поглядывал на друга, то видел, как глаза его загораются восхищением, а губы широко разъезжаются в улыбке.  
Они примчались к трассе за десять минут быстрой езды и умелого вождения Корника. Шлюзов, выпускающих катера на поверхность зараженной планеты было два. Один с их стороны, затем небольшой отрезок коридора, в котором очищался воздух и вторые створки, непосредственно ведущие на песчаную дорогу. Выехав за пределы купола, авто подняло большой столб красной пыли за собой, вильнуло задом на зыбком песке и ровно выехало на утрамбованный участок, разгоняясь сильнее, чем в пределах города. Корник слушал свою машину, отмечал некоторые нюансы, но оставался довольным проделанной долгой работой. Мотор работал исправно, ничего лишнего не тарахтело, а навигатор выдал сведения о полностью герметичной обшивке. В следующий раз можно будет выехать на Рейв и без костюмов.  
Он проехал несколько кругов по земле, пробуя резкое торможение и стремительный старт с места, разбрызгивая песок в разные стороны. Орландо выдыхал восторженно, крутил головой осматривая пустынную трассу, но молчал. Все было ему впервой и в новинку, он впитывал ощущения как губка. Йен тестировал катер, как годиться механику.  
На третьем круге, Корник решил испробовать летательные свойства катера, переключил тумблеры на приборной доске во время движения машины, колеса втянулись внутрь, одновременно с зажигающимся нижним двигателем. Их оторвало от земли, слегка расшатывая в стороны, и Орландо не сдержал восторженного выклика, стал с большим интересом, рассматривать уменьшаются землю. Теперь в окне были видны некоторые купола вдалеке, они были прозрачными каплями на красном песке с почти игрушечными домиками внутри, соединенные тонкими трубками воздушных коридоров в которых сновали летательные катера, издалека похожие на мух. Их купол был ближе всего и выглядел с высоты, как прикрытая сферой куча маленьких коробочек.  
Через пару кругов вокруг трассы и их купола, они вернулись той же дорогой в мастерскую, привозя с собой кучу нового песка на порог.  
***  
Орландо не мог сдержать восхищения, снимал с себя костюм дрожащими руками и разглядывал катер, припорошённый красной пылью, теперь с новым чувством. Йен рядом улыбался понимающе, когда-то тоже ловил свой первый мандраж. Слов в голове не оставалось, одни эмоции, которые в предложение не вложить.  
\- Было круто, - только и смог выдавить из себя Орландо, разглядывая восторженно механика переодевшегося в рабочий костюм. – Понравилось очень.  
\- Ты до этого не гонял? - Йен выбрал из кучи губок, самую чистую, прошел немного дальше к канистре с водой и ведру.   
\- Нет, ты что. Нужно было еще на Земле к тебе зайти в мастерскую, а я дурак, все работал. – Орландо следил за другом, как тот плещет водой в емкость и добавляет моющее средство. – Давай помогу?  
\- Выбирай орудие труда из кучи, - кивнул Йен на горку, сброшенную небрежно в металлический ящик. – Я и не приглашал, думал, не понравиться.  
\- Какими мы были глупыми, - выдохнул Орландо, досадливо покачивая головой. – Во всем.  
\- И не говори.  
Они мыли темно-синюю поверхность катера и болтали о прошлом, вспоминали забавные истории. Было так уютно и хорошо рядом с Йеном, будто снова вернулось все на круги своя, стерло с памяти десять лет. Охранники сидели напоминанием на темных диванах, намекали своим молчаливым присутствием Орландо о его трусости и глупости. Сотрудники уже вернулись после своего перерыва, вежливо здоровались с Орландо, кивали Йену и начинали заниматься своими разобранными деталями и механизмами. Всего на смене оказалось четверо механиков. Остальные, по пояснениям рыжего, отсыпались перед ночной сменой или были выходные.  
\- Я остановился в отеле «Рейв Кант», час к тебе летел. – Нарушил молчание Орландо. – Охрану тоже там поселил. Может, поужинаем у меня?  
\- Да, конечно. Только закончим, я должен сегодня проверить еще один катер и сдать на завтра заказ, - кивнул Йен. – Можешь подождать меня в кабинете или со своими ребятами. Вам еду заказать?  
\- Я тут посижу, а еду и сам закажу. Ты что-то будешь? Обед отнял же у тебя.  
\- Давай на твое усмотрение.  
Когда катер блестел боками, а Йен ушел к одному из своих сотрудников, который доделывал серебристый транспорт, Орландо сел к своей охране, прокручивая на комме местные рестораны. Сесть получилось в кресло, которое стояло спинкой к входу и лицом к своим ребятам. Он пытался определиться с выбором блюда, которое могло понравиться Йену, терялся в разнообразии простых закусочных и элитных ресторанчиков, когда за спиной раздались твердые и тяжелые шаги, по слуху, двоих.  
\- Йен, любезный мой мастер, - пророкотал голос и у Орландо волосы на загривке встали дыбом, тело покрылось холодной испариной, а кровь отлила от лица. Он застыл пальцами в воздухе над коммом, так и не пролистнув голограмму с изысканным яством. Этот голос он не спутает ни с кем.  
\- Таар, здравствуйте. Чем могу? – Йен вышел из глубины мастерской, вытирая тряпкой руки.  
\- Эда привел, новый клиент у тебя будет. Малец вздумал купить что-то стоящее, - продолжил голос, Орландо не шевелился и не оборачивался. Один из его парней бросил на него подозревающий взгляд, охрана из расслабленной превратилась в собранную машину, готовую к броску при любом удобном случае и отданном приказе. Но Орландо молчал, вслушивался.  
\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровался пришедший Эд. Первый, кто притронулся к Орландо из их шестерки. Он знал и его, различил по мягкому голосу. – Таар мне много о вас рассказывал.  
\- Польщен, - ответил Йен. – К делу тогда?  
\- И мою тачку глянешь. Ты прости механик, но я повредил левую бочину, когда парковался пьяным в драбодан, - продолжил торобиот. – Ко мне через пару дней друзья приезжают, хотим погонять на катере. Пять лет не виделись, хочу устроить теплый прием.  
\- Постараюсь тогда быстрее управиться, - рыжий не смутился, видимо не первый раз работал с этим клиентом. – Пойдемте заявку оформим, и я посмотрю, с чем будем иметь дело.  
Шаги удалились из мастерской на улицу, а Орландо начал судорожно выдыхать, сердце гулко стучало в груди, отбивая пульсом в виски.  
\- Босс? – Участливо поинтересовался ближе сидящий к нему Джон. – Фас? Это тот упырь?  
\- Нет, Джон, не сейчас. Мне нужно подумать. Йен его знает.  
\- Да, босс. Вы только пальцем шевельните, мы устраним проблему.  
\- Конечно, Джон.  
В голове заработали шестеренки пытаясь сообразить, как действовать, торобиот пока его не увидел, но если увидит, обязательно узнает. Он имел проницательный взгляд и талант находить искомое. Орландо накинул капюшон толстовки на голову, надвигая ткань на глаза. Как раз вовремя, шаги вернулись.  
\- Слыш Йен, а че за делегация? – Лез не в свое дело торобиот, чувствовал себя здесь свободно. Осталось только, чтобы рыжий не болтал много.  
\- Клиент. – Просто ответил тот, видимо не желал рассказывать посторонним о своей личной жизни. Выдохнуть облегченно, отлегло немного. – Новый заказ.  
\- Ага, - торобиот подошел ближе к креслу, не терпелось узнать клиента. Джон встал со своего места и двинулся вперед, не давая тому заглянуть через спинку кресла. – Прячется что ли?  
\- Босс желает оставаться инкогнито.  
\- Да как скажешь громила, - хмыкнул голос и уже вернулся к Йену. – Ты не затягивай, я оплачу твои старания. Как кстати Лачери? Я же так и не попал.  
\- Ничего, получилось весьма продуктивно слетать. Троих рабочих купили. – Поделился рыжий, поддерживая праздный разговор. – Я сброшу отчет, как только закончу.  
\- Отлично. А Эд подождет дольше, ему не к спеху.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Тогда не задерживаю. Этот инкогнито пойди все соки вытянет, не такой лояльный, как я, - не сдержался торобиот, расстроился, что не увидел сидящего в кресле. – Пока, механик.  
\- До свидания.  
Джон опустился на диван только тогда, когда торобиот и человек скрылись из виду, тем самым дал понять Орландо о возможности расслабиться. Йен сзади развернулся к Орландо, подошел неспешной поступью, но он слышал его неторопливые шаги, не мог угомонить расшалившуюся панику.  
\- Ори? – Взволновано позвал Йен. – Нормально все?  
\- Это он, Йен. Торобиот. – Голос хрипел и дрожал, еле получалось вытолкнуть слова. Сон не иначе, в реальность происходящего верилось с трудом, решил, что все миновало. Да вот, как так? Только недавно рассказал же рыжему. – И Эд этот.  
\- Да ладно! – Выдохнул недоверчиво Йен, становясь рядом с подлокотниками кресла. – Шутишь?  
\- Какие тут шутки, - Орландо откинул капюшон и посмотрел снизу вверх на рыжего, знал, что выглядит не лучшим образом, охрана же заметила его дерганье. – Я хочу решить это вопрос, перестать уже трястись.   
***  
Анна постучала пальцами по столешнице, разглядывая парней по очереди. Они разместились в маленьком рабочем кабинете Йена на стульях возле небольшого стола, девушка заняла кресло босса. Корник позволял ей руководить в свою смену.   
\- Убить? – Спросила она. – Знаете же, что расследование будет, нужно сработать чисто.  
\- Нужно придумать как, - подал голос Йен, Орландо еще перебывал в некотором трансе после вчерашнего.  
Уже в своем отеле его начало сильно трясти, он беспорядочно кружил по номеру, оставил охранников чередоваться у своей двери, паранойя одерживала вверх, его захлестывал страх. Но Йен не вытянул у него дополнительной информации, пытался упорно. Ори замкнулся в себе, паниковал и молчал. Пришлось оставаться у него на ночь, прижимать во сне вскидывающееся тело, разделить с ним переживания.  
\- У нас его катер, катать своих друзей-насильников будет. – Начал Йен, понимал же что и тут нужно действовать с умом. – На несчастный случай замахнемся?  
\- И приведем следствие к нашей мастерской? Он же постоянный клиент, сложить дважды два даже у идиота мозгов хватит, - Анна сделала страшные глаза, отметая идею на корню. – Наймите киллера.   
\- Есть кто на примете? Надежный и умный? – Корнику никогда такими вопросами заниматься не приходилось. – Может еду ему отравленную доставить на вечеринку, подарок анонимный, пускай нажрутся и сдохнут.  
\- Вариант принят к рассмотрению, но я бы нашла профессионала. Я не убийца. – Выдохнула девушка, затарахтела ногтями по столу с удвоенной силой. – Мы тут все не убийцы.  
\- Яд еще нужен нормальный. Где такое берут легально? – Йен почесал затылок и обеспокоенно взглянул на Ори, тот молчал, поглядывал на Йена с надеждой. Все еще боялся.   
\- Может, позвоним адвокату? Мэтту. – Предложила Анна.  
\- А он что? Умеет травить? – Изумленно поднял брови вверх Корник.  
\- Нет же. Он знает темных личностей.  
\- Позвони. У тебя лучше получается договариваться. И ты девушка, Грейнинг от тебя в восторге.  
\- Да ну тебя Йен. Так и быть, позвоню. После обеда расскажу. Идите, отдыхайте, я торобиотский катер новенькому поручила, нечего ровнять тебе вмятину. Проверишь потом, если захочешь. – Распорядилась Анна, брала на себя ответственность за многое. Страховала как всегда. Вряд ли Йен сейчас нормально бы зашлифовал дефект, руки тряслись после сумбурной ночи, мысли возвращались к Ори. – Валите!  
Долго себя упрашивать парни не заставили, поднялись с насиженных стульев и отправились в квартиру к Йену, та была ближе. Одинокий охранник сидел на заднем пассажирском сидении в личном катере Йена, простом и неприметном, как раз для поездок работа-дом. Орландо занял место рядом, сканировал невидящим взглядом лобовое стекло весь путь, пока катер не припарковался в небольшом общем гараже под многоэтажным домом. Лифт поднял их на третий этаж, прямо до квартиры.   
\- Может твоему парню хоть попить вынести что-то? – Наблюдая за тем, как Орландо оставляет бойца возле дверей и, сканируя отпечаток пальца датчиком замка, спросил Корник. – Не вежливо.  
\- Я плачу ему не за распитие напитков, - буркнул угрюмо Ори, прошагал следом за Йеном и щелчком захлопнул дверь.  
\- Не выспался, - констатировал Корник. – Злой теперь ходишь. Мы придумаем что-то, не раскисай. Мы же вместе.  
\- Ага.  
\- Подремлешь или чай заварить? С Фиороллы заказал, - похвастался приобретением Йен, сбрасывая на крючок в прихожей куртку. Ори последовал его примеру и зашагал в кухню-столовую, тяжело уселся на стул возле высокой стойки-стола, разделяющей пространство на две зоны.  
\- Чай давай. Все равно не усну.  
\- Анна не бросит, сделает все возможное, - успокаивал Йен.   
Девушка словно услышала, у Корника запищал коммуникатор и он вывел выпуклую картинку над браслетом, подходя к обеспокоенному Ори.  
\- Хорошие новости для вас ребята, - вместо приветствия сказала Анна. Она довольно ухмылялась в голограмме.  
\- Говори уже, не тяни. – Корник еле сдерживался.  
\- Позвонила я Грейнингу, оказался наш клиент не так прост. Против него на куче планет открыты жалобы от жертв насилия, но никто так и не смог доказать его вину.  
\- Ничего себе.  
\- А что его прихвостни? – Не выдержал Орландо, сканировал напряженно изображение девушки.  
\- Они фигурируют не во всех делах, тяжело доказать виновность того, чьего имени не знаешь. Но наш Таар заметная персона. Его отец на Земле влиятельная шишка, удачно занял место дипломата, консультант по торобиотским делам и торговле. Как легальной так и не легальной.  
\- Что нам это дает? Кроме того что и так известно. – Перебил Йен.  
\- Слушай дальше. Они с отцом сейчас не ладят, слишком зарвался Таар. Отсиживается сейчас на Рейве, уже пятый год прячется, тут не дебоширит сильно. Может по мелочи, но пока не попался. Грейнинг связался с местным детективом. Если накопаем улики на торобиота, они его засадят. Еще жертвы насилия подтвердят его личность. Сложись все удачно, его отправят на Венеру, там адская тюрьма строго режима.  
\- Что делать нам? – Йен уже подозревал, что ответит Анна, догадался быстрее Ори.  
\- Нужно задействовать Орландо. Ему придется еще раз пройти мучение.


	10. Глава 10. Ловец снов

Орландо плохо соображал, где находиться, его трясло ожиданием, и он тупо пялился в свой стакан с ярко-зеленым безалкогольным напитком. Прилетел же в гости, ничего не скажешь, теперь живцом был. Ему вмонтировали в ухо незаметный наушник-мембрану, в глаза поставили линзы-камеры и отправили ждать своего мучителя.  
Детектив Рон Барэнхем договорился с местным элитным клубом прислать бесплатное приглашение на вечеринку тому самому торобиоту. В яркое и заманчивое послание решили поставить плюс десять персон, чтобы наверняка в день встречи своих давних друзей он пришел в «Дайнемик Чейм». Десять сотрудников местной полиции и три его верных охранника разместились по периметру зала и за его границами, по два человека у парадного входа и черного выхода. Подготовились в спешке, но качественно, оговори простой план, который теперь воплощали в жизнь.  
Мог же с Йеном время проводить, а не трястись, как припадочный в его объятиях целую ночь после встречи с торобиотом. Нет, нужно было встретиться с тем негодяем именно сейчас, когда собрался с силами и прилетел на незнакомую планету, борясь со своей фобией. Если бы не охрана и не крио-сон, он бы и дальше отсиживался на Лачери. Уже родной и уютной, со всех сторон безопасной для него. Без Йена. Без новых захватывающих впечатлений от езды на быстром катере. Без возможности убрать свою проблему навсегда.  
\- Он тебя должен узнать, - доводил до ведома план действий детектив Барэнхем, мужчина солидный, в возрасте и с небольшим пузиком, торчащим из-под полов пиджака. – Если нет, спровоцируй. Но я думаю, тебе не понадобиться, если он узнал тебя тогда, узнает и сейчас.  
\- А дальше? – Нервничал Орландо, рядом сидел Йен и Анна, поддерживали его надежно. – Опять подставиться?  
\- Обойдемся без жертвенности, пускай признается, что надругался над тобой. Выведи его на разговор, камеры и микрофон все запишут.  
\- А если он не будет разговаривать, просто нападет?  
\- Мы успеем вовремя, не переживай. Теперь ты не один. – Заверил его детектив. – Нам нужно признание, на него есть жалобы. Свидетели дадут показания, мы его арестуем. Попробуй все же вынудить его признаться.  
Когда за детективом и Анной закрылась дверь в квартиру Йена, охранники поменялись постами, Орландо выдохнул сдавленно, прикрывая лицо ладонями. Хотел бы, чтобы этого всего не было. Лучше бы отравил, или застрелил из нелегальной пушки. Мог же достать оружие, да хоть выхватить у охранника из кобуры, всадить пулю в ненавистное сине-зеленое лицо с уродливым хоботком. Выбросил бы в космос, где-то за пределами галактики.  
Рядом на диван тяжело опустился рыжий, сжал плечо ободряюще, дождался, пока Орландо посмотрит в его лицо растерянным взглядом. Ужасно боялся же, не мог даже представить, как отреагирует на близкую встречу с насильником.  
\- Выдыхай, я там тоже буду. С детективом в комнате для персонала. – Он смотрел прямо глаза в глаза, утешал спокойным голосом, поглаживал пальцами плечо. – Анна уедет в мастерскую, но от нее на операции смысла мало. Так придется еще больше переживать.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
\- Ты справишься.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
Музыка грохотала и забивалась в голову через уши, Орландо не мог сфокусироваться, паника застилала глаза пеленой, и он выпадал из реальности. Даже и не заметил, как рядом уселся Эд. Он почти не изменился, немного поседели виски, он был таким же долговязым и странным.  
\- Не думал, что увидимся когда-то, - хмыкнул он, когда Орландо неосознанно дернулся, хотел отодвинуться подальше, но близко стоящие табуреты возле барной стойки не давали маневра. Он заставил сидеть себя ровно, ждать дальнейшего развития событий. Успокаивал себя внутренне, люди рядом, ему помогут.  
Эд сделал жест бармену, заказывая алкоголь. Что именно заказал мужчина, Орландо не слушал, усмирял расшалившиеся нервы.  
\- Нехорошо получилось тогда, - не обратил внимания Эд, на состояние Орландо. – Ты извини, если чем обидели.  
\- Обидели? – Подавился воздухом Орландо от такой наглости. – Я мог сдохнуть от потери крови.  
\- Не я тебя резал, чувак. Он сказал, что оплатил услуги, и ты на все согласился. Уже в процессе я начал подозревать, что он не играет. – Эд развернулся худым лицом с крючковатым носом к Орландо, выдыхая спиртовое амбре. – Я был не в курсе.  
\- Попроси его уточнить, кто тебя резал, - зашипел в ухе детектив.  
\- Скажи имя вашего главного, я его лично найду, - рыкнул Орландо в ответ. Эд отвернулся от него, глотнул прозрачную жидкость с принесенного барменом стакана. – Говори.  
\- Я не скажу.  
\- Почему? Ты его покрываешь?  
\- Мне несдобровать потом, я и так зря к тебе подошел.  
\- Совесть замучила? – Горько выдохнул Орландо. – Когда ебал, таким совестливым не был. Наблюдал же, как увечит торобиот, не сказал ничего. Человек человеку волк?  
\- Это было давно! Да что ты знаешь об этом? Я не знал! – Зло выплюнул Эд, с грохотом ставя стакан на стойку, стук совпал с раскатистым битом песни.  
\- Но ты не отрицаешь, что насиловал меня? – Схитрил Орландо, нужно будет его убрать подальше, он расскажет торобиоту, что Орландо здесь. Может тот заподозрит неладное, и расставленную ловушку на охотника.  
\- Не умышленно! – Эд вскочил со стула, качнувшись на ногах, но его поддержал вовремя подошедший офицер полиции в штатском.  
\- Нужно выйти, подышать, - тихо сказал он прямо на ухо Эду, но Орландо услышал, может интуитивно понял.  
Эд почему-то не сопротивлялся, опустил покорно руки и пошел с полицейским к помещениям для персонала. Орландо поерзал на высоком табурете, сбрасывая странный разговор. Торобиот всех своих людей так обманывал? Под предлогом оплаченного секса позволял насиловать жертв и сам получал от этого свое извращенное удовольствие.  
Таара пришлось ждать долго. Орландо выпил свой коктейль до дна, заказал новый, пытался не крутиться и не ерзать, не выглядывать торобиота. Тот как будто издевался, может вообще решил не приходить. Но детектив подтвердил место встречи давних друзей в клубе, уже допросив Эда. Три часа на одном месте и Орландо решил взять передышку, соскочил с высокого табурета и направился в сторону туалета.  
В помещении было светло и чисто, рейтинг заведения соответствовал. Темно-коричневая плитка блестела на стенах и полу, раковины выделялись черными чашами на каменном столе. Орландо взглянул на себя в огромное зеркало по пояс, занимавшее половину стены до умывальников. Выглядел он не лучшим образом, с темными мешками под глазами, изможденным и уставшим. Сам бы себя не захотел, торобиот вот и не спешит на чудище такое кидаться.  
Он включил воду. Шумной и упругой струей она закручивалась в слив раковины, теплая и очищенная. Все по высшему уровню. Орландо нагнулся над раковиной, сложил ладони вместе, набирая воды в них, и умылся большим количеством, разбрызгивая жидкость по каменной поверхности и плеская себе на руки и за ворот. Когда он разогнулся, еще даже глаза открыть толком не успел, его схватила твердая мощная рука, прижимая к могучему торсу за шею. Капли не стекшей с лица воды, забились в ноздри и глаза, пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы прояснить взгляд.  
За ним стоял долгожданный торобиот, выглядывало лишь его лицо из-за накачанного плеча Орландо, но этого было достаточно, чтобы застыть на месте, интуитивно схватиться своей рукой за сжимающее предплечье, для глотка воздуха. Поджидал в туалете, умереть со смеху можно. Или не со смеху.  
\- Привет, шлюшка, - рокот в ухо и задевающий щеку нос-хоботок. Орландо вздрогнул от отвращения. Перетерпеть, пускай признается. – Нарываешься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Конечно, нарываешься. Может, ждал меня? – В поясницу вжался твердый предмет, больше похожий на нож, но тупее. Возможно, торобиот сменил излюбленное оружие на пушку. – Детектив видит меня, да?  
\- О чем ты? – Внутри все сжалось и похолодело, но Орландо решил идти до конца, не зря же все затеяли. – У тебя с головой нелады. Все мерещится?  
\- Я думал, ты мне мерещишься, потаскуха. Какая встреча случилась. – Торобиот смотрел глазами в глаза через зеркало, пытался уличить во лжи. Но оборудование было качественным, Орландо и сам не мог определить подвох. Его глаза оставались такими же голубыми и ясными, как были без линз.  
\- Отвали. Или ты решил повторить насилие в людном месте?  
\- О чем воркуешь, шлюшка. Я тебя уже списал, решил напоследок поболтать, - хохотнул торобиот и резко всадил иглу в поясницу из тупого предмета. Автоматический шприц, вот как. – Прощай сучка.  
Орландо почувствовал слабость в конечностях, начал медленно оседать на пол, освобожденный от лап торобиота. Сознание помутилось, глаза закатились, и он уже не видел, как Таар покидает туалет и к нему бегут из зала его охранники и Йен.  
Йен.  
***  
Кучи мусора перекрывали горизонт, небо было закрыто парящими платформами. Клочки синевы проглядывались маленькими островками между грязными и черными днищами гигантов. Трубки выводились из каждой платформы, тарахтели сбрасываемым мусором и набираемой водой из океана. К нему было рукой подать, через три огромные кучи, меньше мили от них.  
Они с матерью пробирались мимо нагромождений узкими освобожденными тропками, бродили в недрах хлама, кому-то виделись и сами мусором. Орландо было девять.  
Картинка врезалась в подкорку, пронеслась сквозь годы, не теряла четкости. Мама оставалась маленькой хрупкой женщиной, с туго завязанным длинным хвостом на затылке, ярко-голубыми глазами на красивом лице. Одетая по простому, в подобранные удобные вещи со свалки и грязью на руках. Грязь у них была везде, тащилась за ботинками в дом, смердела на нестиранной одежде, забивалась в немытые тела. Но уже приелось, свыклось и никто из живших возле помоек, не обращал на запах своего внимания. Она всегда брала с собой сына, боялась оставить в кубе квартиры, хотела показать своеобразный мир. Тогда Орландо понимал больше чем в свои двадцать, чистый и не предвзятый взгляд ребенка не застилался социальными рамками и предрассудками.  
\- Даже если мир кажется умершим, находятся люди, которым не безразлично, - говорила мама, всегда верила в светлую сторону человека и никогда не жаловалась на свою судьбу. – Ты умный и добрый мальчик, Орландо. Избегай злых людей и все будет хорошо.  
\- А если они меня обидят? – Орландо страшился зла, казались невидимые люди чудовищами. – Первые.  
\- Иногда, люди сами не могут сдержать свою природу, а иногда, просто действуют сгоряча. Если урон не значительный, постарайся простить.  
\- А если меня сильно покалечат?  
\- Обратись за помощью, никогда не пренебрегай людьми, которые могут поддержать. Тогда и обидчику воздастся, он будет наказан. Месть плохое действие, которое порой не приносит ничего кроме разочарования, что и ты стал таким же злым, как и посягнувший на тебя человек.  
\- Я бы отомстил, - сказал Орландо, задирая голову к механическому дну. На него в ответ смотрели оголенные детали, трубки и провода. Двигатели дымили в стороны. – Ведь если бьют, нужно дать сдачи.  
\- Это работает не всегда, - мать проследила взглядом взор сына. – Но возможно и я плохо разбираюсь в людях. Наш мир переродился, он уже не тот, которым я знала его в детстве.  
\- Мы не дадим друг друга в обиду, - уверенно, решительно. – Будем защищаться.  
\- Да, Орландо. Ты только держись, не теряй человечность и доброту. Держись, Орландо….  
Держись, Ори…  
Не умирай…  
***  
«…. Сын известного дипломата и консультанта Таана Риха сегодня передан под стражу тюрьмы строгого режима на Венере. Многочисленные жалобы были рассмотрены в судах на разных планетах. Детектив Рон Барэнхем занимался этим делом почти два месяца. Прокомментируйте, пожалуйста, последние новости этого дела.  
\- Таар Рих будет отбывать свое заключение не менее пятидесяти лет, без возможности досрочного освобождения. Его пособники переданы под стражу на тюрьмы по месту их рождения, так как у них нет отягощающих обстоятельств. Насилие они совершали обманным путем, но доказать свою невиновность не смогли.  
\- У вас была проделанная огромная работа, детектив. Торобиота поймали на «горячем»?  
\- Совершенно верно, в ходе спланированной операции и при участии его бывшей жертвы. Имеются видео доказательства нанесенного ущерба и отпечатки пальцев на предмете, наносящем повреждения.  
\- Что стало с его последней жертвой, благодаря которой вы смогли поймать преступника?  
\- С ним все хорошо. Теперь уже точно…..»


	11. Эпилог

\- Никогда не думал, что ты пригласишь меня к себе в гости, наконец-то, - Йен осматривал поменявшийся остров, сидя возле бассейна в шезлонге.  
\- Ты же все отрицал до последнего, не доверял.  
\- Конечно, не доверял. Ты и о бассейне мне не сказал, говорил только дом и мастерская остались, - пожал плечами. Еще пару часов назад только высадился на Атлантиде. – Какие планы?  
\- В твой отпуск, только самые грандиозные! – Орландо не сдержал хитрую улыбку, сидел в соседнем лежаке и щурился на солнце. Рядом, только руку протяни.  
Йен очень испугался в клубе, боялся, что потерял друга. Паралитическое вещество быстро распространялось по крови и если бы не быстрые действия агентов и неверная доза, уколотая торобиотом, то все могло обернуться плачевно. Все сработали быстро, медики вовремя ввели антидот, предотвращая распространение яда. Хорошо, что так получилось, и Орландо пробыл в больнице всего месяц, реабилитируя конечности, переставшие его слушаться. Мог бы вообще не проснуться. Корник прижимал к себе вялое тело на полу туалета и не верил, что не поспел. Ему разрешили бежать только после отмашки детектива, он хотел раньше, боялся, не вовремя. Почти опоздал же.  
\- Как там Анна? – простой интерес.  
\- Руководит. Мне кажется, они с новым механиком что-то мутят. Но может просто, кажется, - улыбнулся Йен, было бы хорошо, если Анна нашла себе кого-нибудь.   
\- Рад за нее.  
\- Как Лиа? – Йен знал о случившемся, но не довелось спросить раньше. – Получилось избежать заключения?  
\- Нет. На Фиоролле под домашним арестом, на пару лет. Это все что мог сделать адвокат, - выдохнул в небо Орландо, чувствовал себя виноватым, Йен знал. Лиа ему помогла, а он не смог до конца отплатить. – Сама же виновата. Могло быть хуже.  
\- Могло. – Йен задумался, перевел взгляд на мелкие одинокие облачка, скользящие перьинками в голубом небе. – Искупаемся?   
\- Почему бы и нет. Я кропотливо восстанавливал дизайн этой дурацкой огромной капли. – Ори улыбнулся небу, легко поднялся с лежака, словно и не болел никогда. Тело вернуло былую прыть. – Идем?  
Вода была прозрачной и редко рябила от легких дуновений ветра с океана. Йен прыгнул с разбегу, окунаясь с головой, и подныривая телом под толщу голубой воды. Орландо зашел уже неспешнее, прорезал ногами мелководье бассейна, улыбался мягко, глядя на друга. Корник поймал его через несколько неспешных гребков, схватился руками за плечи, мотая головой и разбрасывая брызги.  
\- Как собака, - захохотал Ори, пытаясь остановить это безумие и хватаясь за Йена в ответ. Он губами встретил влажные губы, затянул в неспешный поцелуй, млел от горячего рта и солнца, наслаждался моментом. Растянуть бы сладость встречи и не срываться, но их свидания выпадали редкими, рывками, раз в пару месяцев. Как и сейчас.  
Дом Йену понравился, каким-то чудом они совпадали в предпочтениях простоты и удобства, нежели неоправданной вычурности. Все было в светлых тонах, от темно-бежевого до белоснежного цвета, на полах не лежали ковры, открывая доступ к натуральной древесине, отшлифованной, приятно ощущающейся под ступнями.   
Спальня выходила огромными окнами на океан, легкие занавески не скрывали пейзаж. Кровать располагалась прямо перед окном, без изголовья, просто матрац на каркасе. Напротив простой комод, возле постели маленькая тумба и справа светлая дверь в ванную. Йен перебрал пальцами мягкую простынь, спружинил бедрами и спиной на матрац, откидываясь резко всем телом.  
Дуновения ветерка колыхали легкую тюль, Орландо рассматривал Корника из-под прикрытых ресниц, оглаживая торс жарким взглядом. Так кожу жгло больше, чем под полуденным солнцем.  
\- Переворачивайся на живот и сбрось плавки. Имей совесть, всю постель водой зальешь, - посоветовал Орландо, ступил поближе и сам, откидывая ненужною деталь гардероба, оставаясь полностью нагим.  
\- Раскомандовался, - фыркнул по-доброму Йен, но исполнил просьбу, подтянулся на руках и развалился посередине кровати, задницей вверх. – Приступай?  
\- Конечно.  
Матрац прогнулся под весом второго мужчины, пальцы коснулись ноги Йена, повели от икры выше по бедру, огладили округлую плоть, легко и щекотно, приподымая волоски. Ори подобрался выше, переступая коленями по мягкому ложе, с нажимом огладил правую часть спины, перекинул ногу через бедра и оседлал Йена, расселся тяжестью на ягодицах, удобно укладывая член в ложбинку. Йен поерзал, привыкая к весу, прижатый ствол хотелось поправить, но он решил стерпеть неудобства.  
Орландо нагнулся, опалил дыханием затылок, поцеловал нежно шею, почти невесомо касаясь губами. По коже побежали мурашки, топорща волоски на руках. Йен выдохнул в подушку, отдался ласке. Чувствовал, как перемещаются губы - плечи, лопатки, вдоль позвоночника и ниже, на поясницу.  
\- Щекотно, - прогудел Йен в подушку, заложил руки под подбородок, чтобы не задохнутся.   
\- Нравиться? – Спросил Орландо в бок, возвращаясь поцелуями наверх, обратной дорогой.   
\- Ага.  
Поцелуй - горячий выдох, выше. Медленно и тягуче, не спеша. Йен бы и рад поспешить, кровь в налившемся члене пульсировала, отдавала пульсом в кровать, но ему и правда нравилось растягивать удовольствие, непонятная щекотная ласка стимулировала, он ерзал бедрами, усиливая трение о простынь, отдающуюся в чувствительном члене, оттопыривал ягодицы и ловил плотью ответную эрекцию. Орландо посмеивался в поцелуи, сбивал настроенные выдохи, терся едва ощутимо в ответ. Видел наверняка, как размазало от него.  
Видимо надоело играться, Ори отстранился и выпрямился, не меняя позиции. Прошелся большими пальцами по ямочкам на пояснице, легко нажимая, спустился ниже, проскользнул по расселине, разводя ягодицы в стороны. Головка толкнулась сухо к входу между половинок, вызывая электрические импульсы вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Я сейчас все испорчу, но скажу, - не переставая тереться членом, пробормотал Орландо, увлекся видимо, созерцанием.  
\- Мгмх….? – В подушку, подставляясь.  
\- Смазку в ванной оставил, придется идти.  
Йен хохотнул, но послушно замер, прислушивался к мягким шагам покинувшего его Орландо. Пытался не двигаться и не нарушать позу. Ори вернулся быстро, оседлал привычно бедра, помял ладонями ягодицы. Замедлился, словно не знал, как теперь продолжить начатое. Корнику пришлось нетерпеливо дернуться бедрами, подкидывая их вверх и намекая на продолжение.  
\- Я, конечно, знаю что у нас все время мира впереди. Но будь любезен, сейчас поторопись. – Зажмурился Йен, выдержка сбоила. – Яйца сводит.  
\- Болтаешь много, - шлепнул звонко по ягодице Орландо, развел полушария в стороны, отбрасывая шутки.  
Следующие слова застряли на языке, так и не слетев с него, Ори протолкнулся сразу двумя пальцами, густо смазанными и нетерпеливыми. Заскользил мягко в тугом отверстии, растягивая, плавно, проникал по одной фаланге, пока не получилось вставить на всю длину.   
\- Скажи где….О. – Йен дернулся под ним от острого удовольствия, дал понять, что тот попал по точке и по всем рецепторам разом. Повел вкруговую ягодицами, сам принимая гладкие толчки пальцев, жарко дыша.  
\- Хочу сверху.  
\- А...?Ладно. – Не ожидал Ори, но послушно слез, улегся на спину и расставил ноги. Йен выпрямился, встал коленями на прогрузающий матрац и ухмыльнулся, хищно скалясь. Уже колотило от желания, не до смены поз, но хотелось видеть его, впитать его эмоции и удовольствие.  
Йен перекинул ногу через бедра Орландо, заставляя того разогнуть колени, выпрямиться, взялся за тяжелый ствол, направил его в себя, мазнул на пробу между половинок, дразня и настраиваясь. Головка проникла с трудом, усилила жжение, но Корник словно запрограммированный, опускался вниз, тяжело выталкивал из легких воздух, скользил по стволу. Орландо схватился руками за ягодицы, крепко сжимая и разводя немного в стороны, скорее не умышленно, сверкал безумными потемневшими глазами, рассматривал стыдно, ловил любые перемены. А потом на излете толкнулся мягко вверх, встречая Йена и выдал, совсем не по теме, отвлекая:  
\- Я продал бизнес.  
\- А? – Получилось замереть, смысл рассыпался, не хотел проникать в мозг. Йен туго пульсировал на проникшем члене, сжимался ритмично и неосознанно. Ори застонал, мотнул головой, повторил через выдохи, раскачиваясь и начиная трахать всерьез.  
\- Учиться буду, - стон, толчок вверх.   
Йен же хотел быть сверху, руководить, но получалось напрягать бедра, и просто отвечать в чувствительные тычки. Корник уперся ладонями в грудь Ори, распластал пальцы, пропуская соски между указательным и средним, перехватил инициативу, нанизываясь до упора и сильнее, быстрее, глубже и почти до конца. Орландо прикрыл глаза, сглотнул гулко. Заткнулся, наконец, принимал и отпустил себя.  
Когда бедра уже жгло и натяжение мышц было предельным, Орландо перевернул Йена на спину, не вынимая член, на миг, сбиваясь с ритма, притиснулся разгоряченным телом, вплавляясь потной кожей, впиваясь поцелуем в рот. Идеально дополняя, каждый раз попадая с точностью по чувствительной точке, и Йен не выдерживает такой активной болезненно-приятной стимуляции, срывается в оргазм всем телом, кончает между их животами, заливая все упругой струей. Он лишь может угадать, когда его догоняет Ори, теряясь в медленном и приятном пост оргазменном откате.  
Шевелиться не хочется, потная кожа обласкана теплым ветерком из приоткрытого окна, Йен прижимает к себе Ори.   
\- Кибернетика и программирование, - говорит Орландо куда-то в плечо Йену, удобно уложив голову на бицепсе и продолжая начатый разговор о своем обучении.  
\- Молодец.  
\- И все? – Брови смешно вздергиваются вверх.  
\- Ага.  
\- Все еще не веришь, что смогу оставить прошлое? – Только глазами вверх, получается из-подо лба. Ори не меняет комфортную позу.  
\- Все еще надеюсь.  
\- Я не разочарую, не в этот раз. Друг. – С нажимом на последнем слове, Орландо и по-своему надеялся на что-то.  
\- Уже гораздо больше, чем друг. Гораздо. – Улыбнулся в белый потолок Йен, поймал кожей облегченный выдох. Знал уже давно.  
Атлантида решила сохранить хорошую погоду еще на четыреста лет, но им это было уже не важно. Сейчас Йен Корник ощущал себя в нужном месте и дома.  
ХЭ и Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие.  
Дорогой читатель! Я рада, что ты дошел до последней точки (Или же перекрутил просто на последнюю главу, умирая со скуки и пытаясь понять чем все закончиться)! В любом возможном случае, прости за опечатки и иногда потерянный смысл. Обнимаю и ценю каждого!


End file.
